


Flashes;

by thescroller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 55,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/thescroller
Summary: Playboy Jensen Ackles is hurting his television show’s image. Every time he promised to get his act together, it’d last for about a week before pictures emerge of him half-drunk with some broad on his arm. Fed up and desperate, his agent decides their only hope to save some face is to write up a contract with a nobody girl who could use the money while getting to play the role of Jensen’s girlfriend.It was only for a year and it was only for the photos.But what if it was something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

“Another one, please,” you stated quietly towards the general direction of the man behind the bar. 

He offered you something of a sympathetic look, probably assuming that you were there to drown away your sorrows for the night, and he wasn’t entirely wrong about that. It was only four o’clock on a Friday night, but from the looks of things, the bar was going to picking up speed in the next hour or so. You needed to get as much tequila in while you could before you just became another face lost in the crowd. 

The bartender brought over the bottle and placed it in front of your empty shot glass, but he didn’t pour. “Everything alright?”

You avoided eye contact, keeping your eyes on the bottle in front of you, trying to make out the design against the dim lighting above you. “It’s my birthday,” you stated rather dryly.

“Well happy birthday,” he said and you could hear the smile in his voice. You just kept your eye on the bottle, willing him to just pour and walk away. “Are you waiting for your friends to join you? I’d be more than happy to set you up with a VIP section.”

Not being able to help it, you laughed. It was only a little bit forced. “All my friends bailed on me tonight.” 

It was true. Brianna had last minute plans with her newest boyfriend, Olivia and her husband had a special date between the sheets since she, so loveably, informed you that she was at her ovulation peak and then Janet just flat out said she would probably still be too hangover to function from the night before.

Quality friends you have.

“Oh.” This time you stole a look at the man in front of you. His name tag read Carl and you could tell that he was beyond uncomfortable at the moment, his dark eyebrows creased in concern. “Well then,” Carl cleared his throat and gave you a generous pour of the murky looking liquid. “Consider this one on the house and flag me down when you need another or five.”

With a nod at him, you picked up the little glass and tossed it back, feeling the burn hit the back of your throat. Now you just needed to wait for it to hit the rest of you.  
\---

“Carl,” you grinned as he poured you another. “When’s your birthday?”

He offered you a small smirk, showing only a couple of teeth to the side before stealing a glance at someone else on the other end of the bar. “It’s two days after Christmas. Why? Plan on getting me something?”

You knew he was teasing and probably having a field day with the fact that you were feeling all warm and toasty, but you hadn’t been cut off yet. Although that could have something to do with the fact that you were borderline flirting with your bartender – after all you had gotten all dolled up in a black mini dress and bright red pumps, might as well put it to good use. 

“Maybe,” you winked and then giggled, pulling the shot he had just poured you closer. 

“Savor that one for a bit,” your new tall and tan friend said. You had been eyeing him every so often, catching those muscles in his arms from time to time. “A couple large parties just walked in,” he fished around in front of him before magically producing a large glass of ice water. “I’ll be a bit busy, so sip on this in the meantime.” 

Groaning when he walked away, you rolled your eyes before downing your shot and spinning around on the bar stool, for the first time all night, taking a look at all the other bar patrons around you. Carl hadn’t been lying when he said several large parties came in; one looked like a bachelorette party, another was a group of tall looking gentleman and then some stragglers here in there, but they all looked to be waiting around for something interesting to happen or someone else to join them. 

Deciding that now might be a good time to get up and check out the music options at the other end of the bar, you hopped down from your stool. Getting down a little too quickly, causing the room to spin a bit, you braced yourself against the top of the bar before letting out a little giggle and heading over to the digital DJ.

It was your birthday, dammit; might as well get one thing you want.

After a brief scroll over what options were available for music, you rolled your eyes and headed into the “W” section. “I don’t even know who half these artists,” you whispered to yourself, starting to see the names blur together a bit.

Finding the song you wanted, you clicked it and waited a couple of minutes while the current song was finishing its repetitive chorus, you stared intently at the screen waiting to see the title of your song appear. Finally the steady beat of a drum started rolling through the speakers. 

“White Stripes fan?” 

You jolted, not expecting someone to be standing behind you. Turning around, you saw one of the tall men from one of the groups had broken away from his huddle. You only knew that because he stood out with a grey dress shirt and dark jeans compared to the mixture of black and white that he had been surrounded in. Stealing the moment to take him in, you noticed that his brown hair was messily styled like he had just ran a hand through it before walking out the door and his jaw line was covered in a decent amount of scruff, like he had shaved about a week ago. 

Offering a small grin, you gave the gentleman a shrug before answering him. “I figured that you couldn’t go wrong with a classic.” 

He laughed lightly, barely noticeable over the beat coming from the speaker next to you. He awarded you with an amused smirk “You could not be more right.” 

This time you actually gave him an enthusiastic grin, leaning against the nearby high top and nodding in the direction of his friends who seemed to be eyeing him intently. “Did your friends send you over here to put on something better?” 

He stole a quick glance at the men while shaking his head, still keeping that steady smirk on his face. “Do you want me to be honest?”

“Only thing I’ve ever wanted in life,” you encouraged, really starting to feel the effect of basically half a bottle of tequila pulsing through you. 

“I made a bet with them,” he stated proudly. “I said that I could leave with the most attractive girl here tonight.” 

Something lit up in the pit of your stomach, but you weren’t sure if it was the booze or the way that the pair of green eyes were raking themselves over your figure. “Any luck finding her?” 

His gaze hardened for a moment as you could tell he was trying to be serious. “Have you taken a look around here? You are by far the most gorgeous woman here.”

You chuckled, causing a small snort to escape before pulling yourself together enough to jut out your chin in the direction of the bachelorette party who were tossing back shots quick enough that it was putting your tipsiness to shame. “You have a whole crowd of them over there.”

He made a face, not even giving the, now squealing, group a second glance. “Now why would I want to take advantage of a drunk woman trying to live it up on her last night of freedom?” 

“Who says I’m not drunk?”  
He grinned. “Prove me wrong when we get out of here.”

You stole a glance around the place, barely thinking about the risks of heading home with a stranger before chewing your lip momentarily. “Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

You woke up feeling sluggish, suddenly remembering exactly why you didn’t drink like you used too. The aftermath always was extreme cotton mouth, a pounding headache that would only get worst until you took some Advil chased with a large cup of coffee and skin that felt caked with make-up and sweat. 

And the lenient promise that you would never drink again. 

Something buzzed next to you, causing you to groan and reach towards the nightstand that was to the right of you. Barely opening your eyes, you felt around for the familiar block shape of your phone and pulled it towards where your head was still tucked safely under the covers. 

_Where are you?_

You squinted at the text from Olivia, knowing that she was probably going to ask if you wanted to grab Saturday brunch with the girls. It was most likely to make up for the lack of effort on their end when it came to joining you last night. Knowing Olivia, she was also probably guilt tripping the other two into feeling just as bad as you know she did. 

_I’m at home. Why? What’s up?_

You hit the send button and burrowed a little deeper into you cave beneath the, warm and delicious smelling, sheets. They felt a little bit softer and silkier than they usually did, but something about being severally hungover always made you appreciate your bed and sleep a whole lot more. Another quick vibrate told you that Olivia had replied. 

_Then why haven’t you answered the door yet? The girls and I have been standing here for close to ten minutes now._

You shot up suddenly, ignoring that fact that the littlest streak of sunlight that was creeping through the dark blinds happened to be hitting you right in the eyes. You took in the surroundings around you, a massive room with tan colored walls, a bed with dark sheets and blinds to match hanging from the windows, a large dresser that was way too expensive for you to even think about owning and a massive mirror up against what you could only assume was the closest.

“Shit,” you muttered, catching a super quick glance of yourself in the mirror. It wasn’t a pretty looking sight. Hair tussled everywhere, lovely looking eyeliner smudges that gave you the look of something from the Walking Dead and what you assumed was a hickey on your collarbone. 

As you clutched your phone and looked around trying to find the dress you had been wearing the night before, knowing that you could worry about your wallet and purse in a bit; you heard what sounded like a running shower, suddenly shut off. How had you not been able to hear that before when you were just lying in a stranger’s bed?

You only remembered bits and pieces of last night, but assuming the fact that you were stark naked in this massive bed and that you had a hickey and who knows what else on your body, something serious went down last night.

Suddenly a door swung open from behind the corner of what you thought was the closet, causing you to pull the covers you had in your lap up to your neck. The man from the bar last night stepped out and for the first time, you got a good sober look at him. Even if he was just standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

His green eyes still raked over you like last night, drinking you in through the covers and causing an abundance of goosebumps to wash over your skin. His brown hair was wet and slick against the top of his head and his scruff running along his jaw looked like it might of caught a little bit of spare shampoo suds before he stepped out. His jawline was set, but you could still see the start of a smirk forming in those full lips of his. 

“You’re awake,” he said finally, walking towards the dresser and yanking open a drawer. “I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to have the housekeeper escort you out.” 

You tilted your head, trying to wrap it around what he had just said. “Housekeeper?”

His back was towards you, giving you a great view of the bare muscles running along his shoulders, but you saw him nod his head. “Yep. Annalise would have shown you the way out if I had to leave before you woke.” 

“You have to leave?”

Those green eyes turned towards you while he licked his bottom lip in thought before taking the black shirt he had procured from the drawer and yanking it over his head, pushing his slick hair in several different directions. You suddenly had a flashback of your hands doing something very similar the night before. “I’m a very busy man, Y/N.”

The man may have been gorgeous, but he sure was acting like an ass right now. “Maybe I’m a busy woman,” you countered, slightly offended that he was trying to give you the boot so quickly. 

He chuckled, giving you his back once again and slipping on a pair of boxers, allowing you to look at that fine ass of his. Too bad his attitude wasn’t as nice as the view that you were just given. “How much do you remember from last night?” 

Despite being naked in his bed still, you felt yourself blush at the cloudy, darkness that was your memory. “Not much.”

He let out a sigh, sounding a little irritated at your confession. “Do you at least remember my name?” 

Another solid blank from you. Just as you were about to confide in the fact that you did not, in fact, know his name, his phone let out a loud ring from somewhere on top of the dresser he was rooting around in. 

He took a glance at the screen and you heard him groan. “Jensen,” he answered curtly. 

_Well that answered the name question_ , you thought. 

Deciding that you couldn’t just sit around here all day, trying to piece together your drunken rendezvous from the night before you took use to the next couple of minutes to hunt around the room for your dress. Taking the thin sheet with you as you stood up, you glanced around the parts of the floor that you hadn’t been able to see from where you sat. The problem was, almost all of the sheets and blankets were black and that was the color of your dress. There were several pieces bunched up on the floor around the bed. 

For a brief moment, you thought about how those sheets ended up the way that they did on the floor, but you didn’t want to dwell on it too long. You were already feeling a certain type of way about the situation. Using your feet, you felt around trying to find the difference of material between your dress and the sheets, but the first pile was a bust. 

As you were making your way over to the next pile of charcoal colored bedding, you listened in to the bits the conversation. 

“That was printed already?” You overheard as he started pacing back and forth. “Are you sure? Can’t it just be me?” 

Feeling around, you felt something that was a tad rougher than the silk sheets. Bending forward, you pulled it out of the wrinkled mess and to your dismay found only a spare dress sock. You felt a presence behind you, but decided to ignore it while glancing around for another random pile. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there shortly.” 

Jensen let out another sigh, sounding a little more frustrated than before. “Your dress is over there,” when you turned around, he pointed to a small little lump that was closer to the door. “I need you to get dressed. Quickly.” 

“Right,” you blurted. “Cause you are a very busy man.” 

He opened his mouth, running his tongue along his bottom lip, and eyeing you again. It almost looked like he was trying not to be amused by your response. “Actually, I need you to come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love to hear what you think!


	3. Chapter Three;

**Chapter Three**

“I need to come with you?” You asked, dumbfounded before snatching your dress out of his grasp and taking a good couple of steps back. It might be the lingering hangover you were fighting, but standing too close to him was clouding your judgement. “Don’t you think that last night was enough?”

Jensen stared at you again, looking like he was thinking his next words through carefully. “Believe me, this isn’t my choice,” he said coolly while graciously turning his gaze to the door, letting you take advantage of dropping the sheet and slipping back on the dress.

Feeling a little less exposed, you slipped your straps over your shoulders eyeing him questionably. “Then let’s just call this what it is and go our separate ways.” 

He looked back over at you, and for a moment you caught what almost looked like disappointment cross his face. “It isn’t that easy, Y/N. This – this is what my agent is requesting from us.” 

You stared. And you stared hard. Clearly Jensen was a man who had money, like the housekeeper kind of money, but he had an agent. An agent for what? “Is requesting of us?” 

Now you both just stared at each other. His eyes bore into yours, like he was trying to size you up with whatever was going through his head. And while you were trying to comprehend what was happening, all you could focus on was how you could easily lean up and kiss him; something you wished you remembered more of from last night. 

Seconds passed by slowly, before Jensen cleared his throat and glanced anywhere, but at you. “I don’t know what to tell you other than we need to head over to my agency.” 

Your brain was still running on overdrive, so autopilot started to kick in. “Can’t I go home and change first?” 

He brought his hand to the back of his neck and you watched as he rubbed the spot ever so gently. “I don’t think that would be the wisest decision until after we speak with Henry.”

Giving him a very slow nod, you absently started to head back over to where you left your phone on the edge of the bed. “Um, I need my purse and my heels.” 

“I believe those will be waiting for you downstairs, by the door.” 

“Ah,” you answered, feeling another blush creeping up while trying to remember why you would have just absently thrown your valuables off to the side while in a strangers house. “Well then, I guess we should go.”

The walk to through the flat was oddly numbing, like the curious part of you wanted to take a look around and get a feel for the man you had just spent the night with, but then the other, incredibly ashamed, part wanted to get whatever this was over with. As you approached the main door to the place, you saw an older woman, probably close to her late fifties with greying dark hair and the kind of dark eyes that have most likely seen more than she wanted to admit walk through this apartment, waiting with what looked like your heels and handbag from the night before. 

You offered her a small smile when you took them, to which gave you a courteous nod. While you were slipping your heels on, you heard her tell Jensen that Cliff was waiting in the car down below. She also mentioned something about coffee and Tylenol before scooting you both out the door quickly. 

“She seems nice,” you mentioned casually, watching Jensen from the corner of your eye. “I don’t think I would have mind being escorted out by her.” 

You heard him give a gruff laugh before pushing the downward button for the elevator. “I can’t complain, she’s almost like a second mom here in New York.”

You both stepped through the threshold when the elevator came up and dinged open before you. Not knowing what time it was, you thought it seemed a little odd that no one else was waiting on the other side of the sliding, metal doors. “I take it you aren’t from here?”

Feeling him turn his gaze to you, you focused steadily on the laminated buttons before you. “Do you really not know who I am, Y/N?” 

“Am I supposed to?” 

Not having to glance over at him, you knew that he was smirking at you and hard. Plus, it helped that you could see some of his reflection in the door. “No, I guess not. Just surprised is all.” 

You chewed the inside of your cheek, trying to think through your next question carefully. The elevator ride came to a smooth stop and the doors slid back open to reveal a glass lobby and the sun barely peeking out from between the surrounding buildings. 

“Seriously?” Jensen groaned to your left causing you to look over and see him staring at the main entrance with nothing, but pure hatred fuming from him. 

Following his gaze, you turned to see a line of people who looked to be bundled up and waiting for something outside of the building; kind of like when people go to midnight premieres of movies. As soon as the two of you stepped out from the cabin of the elevator, you heard what sounded like a shrill scream and were blinded by several lines of flashes in your general direction. 

Still a little dazed and confused, you felt Jensen slip his hand into yours and tugging you in the general direction of the doors and where people seemed to be shouting for his attention. The loud clicking from cameras and shouting of random questions, was not helping your hangover in the slightest. “Y/N, I’m going to need you to move quickly. Just follow my lead, okay?” 

You were pretty sure that you replied, but doubt that he heard it over the heady noise surrounding you. As soon as you exited the lobby, you were met with loud roar of questions and crisp, fall morning air. 

_“Jensen, Jensen, who is this?”_

_“Jensen, what do you have to say about Danneel dating Richard?”_

_“Hey you, you, what is your name?”_

Just as quickly as the two of you had left the building, you found yourself safely tucked away into a black SUV with Jensen sitting next to you. A tall, husky looking man, who you could only assume was Cliff, reached an arm back and handed Jensen a carry out tray with two to-go coffee cups. 

Handing you one, Jensen turned his body towards you. “Sorry about that.” 

“Okay,” you took the coffee, taking a deep breath into the steam and allowing the smell to hopefully uncloud your brain a bit. “Who the hell are you?” 

“What do you mean?” 

You stared at him, trying not to let the self-assured look that his green eyes were giving you distract from the fact that he had fucking paparazzi waiting for him outside of his flat. “You have a housekeeper, you have a driver and you have a slew of people who seemed to stalk the very place you like to bring strange women too.”

He offered you a shrug before sipping his coffee carefully. “I’m an actor.” 

“What kind of actor?” 

He opened his mouth, revealing some teeth and ran his damn tongue along that damn bottom lip of his. “Does it matter?”

Having started to take a sip of your own coffee, you glared at him while you swallowed. “I would like to think that I didn’t go home with a porn star last night.”

Jensen gave you a heavy laugh, one that echoed through the large SUV. “Darlin’,” he said slowly, catching his breath and giving you a chance to notice the hint of southern drawl in the word. “If I was a porn star, I would be severally offended that you don’t remember last night.”

“Then can you just fucking tell me?” 

He still couldn’t fight the cocky grin on his face, but sadly the driver, who you were going to call Cliff even if that wasn’t his name, had put on the brakes and announced that you had arrived at you location. 

Now with some caffeine in your veins, you couldn’t calm the swarm of butterflies that were erupting in your stomach. 

\--

The girl pictured before you had her arms wrapped around the man in front of her, pulling his mouth as close as humanly possible to hers. Her mess of hair was wrapped around one of the man’s free hands while the other was very comfortably cupping her ass. The picture was cringe-worthy and incredibly indecent. You couldn’t imagine what that girl’s mother would say if she saw the photo splayed out on the front cover of some magazine. 

“So, as you can see, this doesn’t look very good,” the petite framed man with greying hair and frown lines, stated a little too calmly from across the long, glass desk. “I was able to stop some of the productions with other magazines, but this is going to be nationwide before noon.” 

Jensen, who was sitting in a leather chair next to you, seemed like he was bored already of this conversation. You, on the other hand, felt like you were being lectured by the headmaster of an all-girl Catholic school. “This is going to be nationwide?”

Henry adjusted his glasses on his nose, eyeing you compassionately. “Yes Miss Y/L/N.” He gave a light cough, eyeing Jensen questionably before turning his attention back to you. “By noon, we can expect that people all over will know your name.”

“When the fuck are you going to tell me who you are?” You asked, turning your whole body to face Jensen. 

He leaned forward, looking more amused by the minute. “My name is Jensen Ackles and I am actor for the show Supernatural.”

_Supernatural_ sounded oddly familiar to you. You were pretty sure that Janet had mentioned to you several times that you should watch it, but the first episode alone had given you nightmares for three days. 

“I don’t believe it.” 

Jensen sat back, moving his eyes down your legs before focusing back in on Henry. “Well, believe it, darlin’.”

Ignoring the goosebumps that started forming at his offhand glance, you turned back towards why you were even here to begin with; despite the fact that you had a million questions running through your head. “So, what does that mean?”

“To be honest, it doesn’t look good for Mister Ackles,” Henry said calmly, once again looking at you with a certain kind of empathy. It was the kind that wasn’t sitting well in your already queasy stomach. “So that is why I asked you here today – we have a proposal for you.” 

Gingerly, Henry slid over a very official looking paper. At first glance you would have never expected that this would be the single most important paper you would ever read; this was the one that would change your life forever.


	4. Chapter Four;

**Chapter Four**

_Last Week_

_A half-drunk bottle of wine, the second season of Supernatural playing in the background and several small towers of Home Depot boxes surrounding your coffee table. That was the atmosphere you were dealing with right now._

_“You’re joking right?” Olivia asked for probably the millionth time of that evening._

_“No,” you shook your head, pulling the packing tape closer to you as you finished up one of the last boxes of your clothes. “I leave Sunday morning to Vancouver.”_

_“For a year?” This time it was Briana who asked the question while gingerly sipping her only glass of wine for the night. “Like legit a whole year.”_

_You nodded slowly, trying not to over think the situation you had just gotten yourself into. “That’s where Jensen wants me to be.”_

_“But didn’t you guys just start dating?”_

_You sighed knowing that you could only tell them what Henry had said. They were not allowed to know that you had signed a yearlong contract to basically act out the role of Jensen’s girlfriend, if at any point you let that little piece of information slip, you could be sued and basically left out to dry as a gold digging whore who once hooked up with one of the most sought after bachelors’ in Hollywood today._

_“Actually,” you started, remembering the lines that you had been practicing in the mirror all morning while you waited for your friends to arrive. “We’ve been dating for a couple weeks, but didn’t want to come out to the world just yet.”_

_Janet twirled around in your favorite desk chair. “So why the sudden change?”_

_You shrugged, avoiding all eye contact as best as you could without looking wary. “The paparazzi caught up to us on my birthday last week and we just decided it would be best to let the cat out of the bag that way.”_

\--

_Present Day_

It was nearly impossible to get comfortable in your seat. Despite being flown in first class, something you had never been able to do in the past, you were unable to properly relax for the majority of your six hour flight. And now that the pilot had announced that you would be landing in the next thirty minutes, your stomach was in knots. 

“You’re going to be okay,” you whispered to yourself, hoping that no one could hear you trying to talk through your anxiety. “You did this for the better.” 

It wasn’t a lie. The money that Jensen’s agency had offered you at the end of this contract was enough to make anyone leave their life behind in an instant. But what was going to make this difficult was the acting like you actually liked the man; his attitude towards you was really making you question just how many women he had been with. He treated you almost like you were just another notch on the bedpost. 

And from the quick google search you had sworn that you wouldn’t do at the airport, it showed that he had, in fact, been with several random women all throughout the last couple of years. All of them seemed to be random and from the countless articles you could barely stomach to skim, it seemed that they all were just girls that he had brought home from whatever bar, in whatever city Jensen had been in that night. 

Henry had explained that due to the importance of Jensen keeping his role in the show, a show that had threatened, the last three times, that if he didn’t get his act together they would drop him like a hot potato; they needed to keep him in a straight line. Apparently, he had been threatened with this agreement the last time this happened; which according to one tabloid article that was only two months ago. 

Again, you had a million questions as to why he picked you up that night at the bar, especially if he knew that this contract agreement would come into play if pictures got out. 

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen,” the pilot’s velvety voice came through the speaker above your head. “We are beginning our descent into the beautiful Vancouver, Canada. So please, turn off all electronic devices and place your seat and trays into the upright position.” 

You closed your eyes and took several deep breaths while you felt the slow drop of the plane. The deep breaths were supposed to calm your nerves, but they were only reminding you of what you had gotten yourself into because of too much tequila. 

The landing had been smooth, probably one of the perks of being able to pay for an expensive, all-inclusive flight, was that you couldn’t ask for a better crew to be aboard your plane. Henry had paid to have all of your belongings shipped to Jensen’s Vancouver apartment, so all you had to do was grab your carry-on bag and exited as needed. When you followed the signs in the airport towards where the pick-up/drop off parking was, you were met with another loud bunch of flashing camera lights and aggressive loud questions. 

_“What are you doing in Vancouver?”_

_“How long have you and Jensen been dating?”_

_“Do you think this could led somewhere long term?”_

_“Y/N, Y/N, is that a baby bump we see hiding under that t-shirt?”_

You held up your hand, remembering Henry and Jensen reminding you that, you were, under no circumstances allowed to speak to anyone about your relationship without him present. Just supposed to smile at and wave when needed – although the comment about the baby bump made you want to flip them the bird and offer some choice words. 

A familiar black SUV came into view from behind the blinding lights that kept following your pathway. Just as the vehicle came into your sights, you saw the familiar face of Cliff come around the car and open the door for you, ushering you in quickly and sealing you off from the vultures of your new world. 

Cliff hopped back into the driver’s seat, shifting the car into drive. “How was the flight, Y/N?” 

Stealing a glance at the crowd you were leaving behind, you let out a breath you didn’t know that you had been holding. “It was long, probably the longest flight I’ve ever been on.” 

You heard Cliff laugh a bit. “Just wait until Christmas comes around in the two months, the two of you will be flying down to Austin.” 

“You don’t think I’ll have to meet his family, do you?” You blurted out. 

Catching a glimpse of Cliff’s concerned look in the rearview mirror was really all the answer you needed. “I would say so, and he’s probably going to have to meet yours.” 

The remainder of your car ride had been silent. Well, silent to anyone who wasn’t allowed in your head because on the inside you were dealing with every emotion that was able to pass through one’s body at once. You had told your mother that you were “dating” someone, which of course had gotten her all kinds of excited, but you were hoping that you could get through this year by keeping her in the dark. 

She wasn’t the type of person who read the news, she didn’t watch tv and she never left the house unless it was needed. She grew her own vegetables and believed that anything that you could pick up at a store was much more attenable when you made it yourself. To this day, you still remember the fit she threw when you said you were moving to New York City to focus on becoming a writer. 

“Miss Y/L/N, we are here,” Cliff had said quietly. You could feel that he felt somewhat sorry for you and the situation that you had found yourself in. “Jensen should be waiting inside for you.” 

You nodded, grabbing your bag that you had thrown to your side before opening the door carefully. Thankfully, there didn’t appear to be any lurkers in this neck of the woods, but you were pretty sure that you saw a gate wrapping around these apartment complexes and what you could only assume was a security guard checking people in. 

“Thank you Cliff.” 

“I’ll be seeing you around.” 

Shutting the door, you turned around and faced your new, temporary home. The apartment that Jensen was living out of was a split floor building, with two apartments on the top floor and two apartments on the bottom floor. It didn’t seem to compare much to his New York flat, but you figured that since he was only in Vancouver for filming purposes, this place was nothing other than a roof over his head. 

_236_ was the number of the apartment. As you closed in, you took another deep breath, bringing your hand up and giving a quick knock. Jensen threw open the door quickly, holding it open just enough that you could squeeze by. 

“Good flight?” He asked, turning his back to you and wandering into the open kitchen as the door clicked shut behind you. You couldn’t help, but noticed there was an open bottle of scotch on the counter and half-drunk cup sitting next to it. 

“Can’t complain.” 

He nodded, adverting his eyes towards his glass and then back to you. “Uh, do you want a drink?” 

“I think I should probably get a little settled first, don’t you?”

Acknowledging your answer, he placed his glass back down on the counter and walked towards you. “Your room is right down the hall,” Jensen said, walking in the direction of one of the three doors along the wall. “This place only has one bathroom, so we are going to have to share.” 

“I’ve had roommates before Jensen,” you stated, squeezing past him and opening the door he was in front of. Before you was a queen sized bed on a black wooden frame and looking bare without any sheets, a dark wooden dresser with a matching vanity mirror placed directly behind it and the room was littered with your boxes that had probably arrived just a few days before you. “You just have to promise not to hog all the hot water.”

He smirked at you, something that he always seemed to do when you knew he wasn’t taking you seriously. Despite not knowing him long, you were slowly picking up on his tells. “Can’t make any promises when it’s fighting day. That fake blood is a bitch to take off.”

You gave a small laugh, not quite sure where to go from here. This was all still feeling like some made up dream your imagination had procured to help get rid of that pesky writers block, but you knew that it wasn’t the case. You had spent most of the last week pinching yourself every so often in an effort to try and wake up. 

Jensen shifted his weight on his feet before clearing his throat. “Well, I’ll let you get settled. Come find me when you are ready for that drink.” 

With that, he closed your door, leaving you alone to get your life as organized as you could get it. But all you could think about was the fact that drinking was what got you in this position to begin with.


	5. Chapter Five;

**Chapter Five**

_Jensen’s POV_

Jared was staring at me with a mixture of disbelief and disappointment on his face. He had strolled in unannounced to the apartment, bright and early mind you, with a tabloid from the week before – the very one that had Y/N and I’s picture plastered all over the front of it. 

I still had refused to see what they were saying about us. I could only imagine that it was as trashy and judgmental as the last several articles that Henry had so kindly forwarded to me via email. Every single time, I just rolled my eyes and went along with whatever the hell I wanted to do. Or whomever.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone?” He asked letting the uptight tone seep through his words while crossing his arms. 

I shrugged, reaching around him for the pot of coffee that Y/N must have put on before she left. She had mentioned something about heading out for groceries because apparently my quick and easy options weren’t suitable for her taste. It was going to hurt me to lie to one of my best friends, but Henry stressed repeatedly that my career was on the line otherwise. “We just weren’t really sure where it was going, I guess.” 

“You guess?” 

I thought my words through carefully while stirring the little bit of sugar into my mug. “Yeah, uh, we had been keeping things quiet and got a little sloppy one of the nights that I was in New York. Paps got wind and we just decided it go with it.” 

“Huh,” Jared said slowly. His hazel eyes were watching my movements closely. “How long have you guys been dating again?” 

I paused, which probably didn’t look favorable to him. “Just a couple of months.” 

He raised an eyebrow at me. “Just a couple of months and you already have her staying with you?” 

“Yeah, well we decided that it would be easier for her to adjust to being harassed by the public on a daily basis with me, instead of having to take it all on her own.”

Just as Jared was about to say something else, probably along the lines of more disapproving questions, I heard the front door open and saw Y/N squeeze in, holding the beanie on her head closely. Her body language proved, for once, that the weather man had been right about the wind gusts today. 

“Oh, hey,” she said, eyeing me momentarily before turning her attention to Jared and giving him a wide grin. If I didn’t know any better I would say they had met before just by judging her sudden reaction. “You must be Jared.” 

My friend matched her smile. “I am,” he stuck a hand out towards her short frame. Everyone, minus myself and Misha, looked like freaking dwarfs compared to his giant body. “And you must be Y/N. I was hoping I’d get to meet you today.”

“My best friend will flip when she finds out that I met you,” she laughed, balancing a brown paper bag in one hand and thrusting the other one towards him. “I think she’s been in love with you for years.”

Jared’s laugh rumbled through my kitchen, only making Y/N smile even wider. Hers eyes lit up differently when she was speaking to my taller “brother.” “Well, I don’t think my wife would want to know that.” 

Her smile remained as she turned towards me and plopped the bag on the counter across from me. “I hope you don’t mind Jensen, but I stocked up on some fresh fruits and veggies and was thinking about making a banana bread for the morning.” 

“Sure,” I nodded. “That actually sounds delicious.” 

It had been quite a while since I had someone who stuck around long enough to actually make something homemade, let alone something I could enjoy for breakfast. I could only think of one other person who I actually let cook for me, but I wouldn’t let my mind wonder too far into that memory. 

I watched as she carefully unloaded the bag, trying to decide what could stay out and what needed to go in the refrigerator before carefully opening a cabinet here and there. Several moments must have passed by as I watched her try and get comfortable with the kitchen. It wasn’t as large as the one at home in Austin, but considering she lived alone in New York, I could only imagine that this place had more than some extra leg room for her. 

“How was the coffee?” She asked suddenly, keeping her attention on organizing my random pots and pan cabinet. Something I had been meaning to do for the last year, but never really so the necessity when I could just go out and get something already made; so basically my kitchenware was purely for decoration. 

“Oh,” Jared shifted a bit, now standing next to me. I knew that he was smirking without even having to look at him. I knew I was going to hear all about him dissecting our relationship next week when filming started. “Not bad. I haven’t had fresh coffee here in a while.” 

Y/N cast a side eye in my direction before folding her brown bag into a small rectangle and tucking it behind our new trash can. “No offense Jensen, but it doesn’t look like you have a lot of fresh anything before I got here.” 

A stifled laughed came from Jared, who immediately tossed his hands up in a defensive manner when I shot him a look. “Well to be fair, I haven’t had anyone, but myself to worry about for quite some time now.” 

Looking like she wanted to counter my words, but deciding against it, Y/N just rolled her eyes before muttering something under her breath. It wasn’t something that I could make out and I knew just from the fact that she wasn’t vocalizing it loudly, it was probably something that Jared shouldn’t hear either. 

The awkward quiet fell over us again and Y/N shuffled a bit before turning towards me. “Well, I’m going to hop in the shower.” 

I nodded before tilting my head in the direction of Jared, “I might not be here when you get out. Jared and I have to hit up the gym for a training session.” 

She nodded and drifted off into the direction of her room. Once her door was shut and my coffee was chugged the rest of the way down, Jared and I headed out the door. As soon as the lock clicked shut and we were headed down the steps to his car, he asked a question that I didn’t even think about. “So if you guys are super serious now, why does she have her own room?”

This was going to be a long, hard year.


	6. Chapter Six;

**Chapter Six**

Jensen started filming today. 

That meant that you had the whole apartment to yourself. Something that you had been looking forward to all week. Why? Because you knew without him in the way, you could start to spruce the place up how you would like it. He had warned you that during filming, he wouldn’t be home much during the day, but you were free to use Cliff as you needed. So today was all about home décor and he was just going to have to suck it up. After all, you were the one that was completely out of their comfort zone. 

The week prior had been a tad awkward. Despite you and Jensen having already seen each other naked before, you found yourself being a tad more conservative than you usually would be with a boyfriend. Although, that could totally be because you guys weren’t really together, despite what several tabloids had already been theorizing about on the internet. 

As a matter of fact, you knew very little about the man you were living with. 

You had spent the day in and out of craft stores and Home Depot with Cliff, who so graciously helped you carry some of the bigger items up the stairs and even asked if he could help you assemble a few of the items. During that time, you learned that Cliff had a wife, but they unfortunately never got around to having kids and with him always following Jensen and Jared around the country, it left little time for little ones at home. Besides, he so lovingly stated that he looked after the boys like they were his own anyway. 

“Thank for your help again,” you smiled at Cliff while holding the door open for him. “You defiantly have been helping me feel a little more at home here with this.” 

He gave you a slight nod before turning towards the stairs. From where you were standing you could see the SUV clearly. “Anything to make this easier for you Miss Y/L/N.” 

“What are you going to start calling me by my first name?” 

He shrugged, laughing a tad. “Give it time, I’m sure I will get there sooner or later.” 

Another quick goodbye and you closed the door, turning the lock carefully before turning yourself around to look into your now less than bare apartment. You had decided that the place needed a little window garden, so you went and bought a wooden crate at Home Depot as well as several little plant potters and small bag of fertilizer. The small space didn’t smell the best at the moment, but it certainly made you feel happier. Among some other things you had picked up was a light grey throw rug for the living room, a bookshelf and an array of candles to go throughout the place. 

Feeling very accomplished with what you had done today, you glanced at the oven clock in the kitchen and saw that it read a little past six. Not really knowing what time Jensen would be home and thinking that it wouldn’t be a good idea to text him to ask, you pulled out your laptop and found the closest pizza delivery place. 

The magic of the internet these days was that you could order just about anything without ever having to interact to another person unless it was absolutely necessary. So with an medium cheese pizza on the way in thirty minutes or less, you decided that now would be the best time to pop open that bottle of wine you had picked up while out running errands. 

Like some sort of sixth sense, you had just sat back down on the couch with your glass in one hand and the television remote in the other, when you heard the front door click with the sound of someone unlocking it. You contemplated on taking your glass to the bedroom, but you and Jensen had barely interacted with each other since you had arrived. 

You both couldn’t pretend the other didn’t exist forever.

“What the hell?” You heard him ask aloud as he slowly entered the room you were sitting in, glancing around with a confused look on his face. “What’s that smell?” 

“Fertilizer,” you answered before taking a nice long sip of the red liquid in your glass. “I planted some basil, mint and spring onion.” 

His nose scrunched up as you finished explaining, he turned on his heel and headed into the kitchen reaching for the cabinet that you knew he stored the hard liquor in. “You know, when I said you could decorate, I didn’t mean that you could make the place smell like horse shit.” 

“I could light a lovely candle,” you said with a grin, nodding to one that you had placed on the coffee table in front of you. “It smells like vanilla cupcakes.” 

Jensen eyed the glass jar before focusing back in on you carefully, while he poured himself some of his scotch. He took a larger than needed gulp before speaking again. “Anything would smell better than what is assaulting my nostrils right now.” 

Not being able to hold back your laughter at his clear hatred for fertilizer, you stood up while continuing to giggle softly to yourself and walked into the kitchen with your glass still in your grasp. “I did forget to buy some matches or something. Do you have anything around here?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jensen waved in the general direction of your right side, eyeing you only for a moment. “In one of those two drawers there should be a lighter floating around.” 

Opening the first drawer, you put the wine glass down and rooted around pulling out a million takeout menus in the process. “Oh, since I didn’t know what time you were coming home tonight, I ordered a cheese pizza, it should be here within the next twenty minutes or so.”

“Is that your way of saying that I can have a slice?” 

You felt his eyes on you from behind. You weren’t sure why, but for some reason your mind went elsewhere with what he had said, causing you to feel flush for a moment. “Um, yeah, yeah, I got more than enough that we can share.” 

Luckily, in the back of the take-out menu drawer, you found one lone multicolored lighter. You snatched it up quickly and practically ran back to your safe spot on the couch, but didn’t sit down until you had lit the candle up. 

As you watched the flame flicker to life, you sipped your wine in the quiet that always seemed to fall between the two of you. A minute or so passed before you heard Jensen shift his weight while slipping off his shoes and heading over to where you were at. Almost hesitantly, he sat on the other end of the leather three seater couch. 

You took another sip before sitting up a little more. “So, how was filming today?” 

Just from the look of him, you already knew the answer, but you felt the need to make some small talk if he was going to sit near you. “Exhausting.”

“Exhausting like you could pass out standing in the shower or exhausting like you need to finish that bottle of scotch tonight?” 

He smirked, showing you a little bit of a dimple in his cheek. It was probably the first time that you noticed it. “I think a little bit of both.” Jensen took a smaller sip this time, before turning those green eyes of his on you. “Henry also called me today.” 

Your stomach sunk. “Oh?” 

“Nothing to worry about,” he said quickly, your expression probably giving away more than you wanted. “He just said that this weekend would probably be a good time for us to go out on a very public date.”

You almost choked on your sip that you were taking while eyeing him questionably. “Excuse me?” 

He nodded his head, bringing his own glass back up, but instead of taking another swig, he just kind of stared at it hesitantly. “He reminded me that we can’t keep ourselves holed up in here for the whole year. We have to make this seem real.” 

By the time he had finished his sentence, you had chugged the remainder of your glass and was already feeling parched for another. “Okay, did he give any suggestions on how we should go about that?” 

Jensen had used that same moment to finish off his scotch and was already making way back into the kitchen. He had decided to bring the his bottle over, meaning that this was probably going to be a long conversation, but at least he had been polite enough to snag your bottle of red wine as well. 

“Dates, interviews, pictures on social media, possibly a charity event if one pops up,” he spoke while pouring your wine basically to the brim. If you didn’t know any better, you would think he was trying to get you drunk. “Basically anything that an average, normal couple would do.” 

You were a little more quiet than you had been meaning to be, while you carefully sipped your wine, thinking about all the things he had just told you. “Jensen?” 

“Yeah?” He sighed while sitting himself back down on his side of the couch. 

“What if I told you it had been a really long time since I had a boyfriend?” 

His eyes widened from above his glass and he turned his whole body to face you with a look of utter disbelief written deep in his features. “I would call bullshit.” With a shake of your head, he started to rattle off a couple more options, “What about friends with benefits, fuck buddies, casual date night friends?” 

You shook your head at each mention of something other than boyfriend, feeling more sheepish by the minute. He cleared his throat, a look of complete seriousness crossing over them. “You weren’t a virgin that night, right?” 

Now it was your turn to lose yourself at the audacity of his question. “Hell no. I took care of that when I was in high school. The usual long term boyfriend that I thought I was going to spend forever with, so giving it up to him just made sense.” 

His face softened as he leaned back and took a heady gulp or two of his scotch. “Well that boy clearly didn’t know what he was missing out on.” 

The heat you felt from his earlier question about the damn cheese pizza returned, and you were thankful that at the moment the only real source of light was from the candle. You knew that your cheeks had to be burning the brightest shade of red at his comment. 

Not sure whether to thank him or ask what he meant, you decided to ask him a different question. “When was your last relationship?” 

You noticed his shoulders stiff up at your inquiry. Instead of answering right away, he focused on finishing his current glass of the amber liquid before pouring himself another. This one a much heavier pour than the others. 

And as luck would have it, there was a nice heavy knock on the front door signally that your food was finally here. “I’ll get it,” Jensen stood up quickly, hopping over the coffee table – nearly knocking over your delicious smelling candle. 

“I thought of something else, regular couples do,” you shouted after him, knowing damn well that he could still hear you. “They get to know the odds and ends of each other!”

To which he happily shouted back, “I already saw your end and I can’t complain.”

You could only imagine what the poor pizza delivery man was thinking.


	7. Chapter Seven;

**Chapter Seven**

After that night of pizza and alcohol, you and Jensen had been making a little more of an effort to spend some quality time together when he had finished filming for that day. He had learned that you tended to favor the color green (a joke he didn’t let pass by about the shade of his eyes) and you learned that he had two siblings named Josh and Mackenzie. Among one of the more surprising things the two of you had learned about each other was that you had never been on a proper date and he had never had a homecooked meal from someone other than his mother. 

Tonight was a different though.   
Tonight was the night of your very public and proper date. 

You had been stressing about it since the moment Jensen told you. Literally you had been battling the swarm of fluttery whatever the hells going on in your stomach. It wasn’t the fact that you were going on the date itself, but more about the fact that you knew your every move was going to be watched. You wouldn’t be able to sneeze without possibly seeing it in another magazine. 

“Y/N?” You heard Jensen through your bedroom door. “Cliff is here.” 

“Just one more second,” you answered, closing your eyes and wishing you actually had a little bit of that liquid confidence coursing through you. Both of you had agreed that alcohol was off the table for tonight; a clear head was much needed for this. 

You heard his footsteps head back towards what you assumed was the kitchen area. A final look in the mirror had you as ready as you would ever be; a simple face of make-up, really just highlighting your eyes with some heavy mascara and light line of eyeliner. As for your outfit, you opted for a simple dark green dress that had long sleeves to combat the cold, but a thigh length skirt to at least give the paparazzi something scandalous to write about. 

You tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear, deciding that air drying it and keeping it down would be less frustrating than trying to style it and having the lovely British Colombian wind mess it all up again. 

A deep breath and you turned on your heel, yes, you were wearing heels because it was the only type of shoe you thought would look acceptable in this dress, before opening your bedroom door. “I’m ready.” 

Jensen had been leaning against the kitchen counter, scrolling through something on his smartphone when he glanced up at you. He smirked while his green eyes roamed over your body making you feel incredibly exposed. “Well, don’t you look lovely.” 

“This only took two hours to do,” you said with a small curtsy before returning the once over towards him and reaching for your handbag. “Unlike you.” 

“What are you talking about?” He asked with a chuckle. “This took a solid twenty minutes.” 

“Did that include the shower?” 

“Maybe,” he grinned at you cheekily. 

“I hate that you men can literally just throw something on and still look like you took the same amount of effort,” you whined, pacing around in front of him. He looked just amazing in a simple dark red button down and dark jeans. “In fact, most of the time you look better than us.” 

Jensen laughed again before taking a step towards you and putting his arms out in an effort to grasp you. Stopping you mid-pace, he made sure that your attention was completely on him before speaking, “Y/N, I promise, you look amazing. We are going to go out. And we are going to pretend that people aren’t staring at us.”

“Says the one who knows how to function in front of the camera.”

He gave you another laugh before effortlessly turning your whole body towards the door and giving you a gentle shove. Even after you heard the door lock behind you and even after you were in the car trying to calm the knots squirming in your stomach, you still couldn’t believe that this was happening. 

“I hope you don’t mind Italian,” Jensen said, stealing another glance at his phone before tucking it away in his pocket. “Jared recommended it. He said, and I quote, that it is was one of the most romantic little restaurants he and Gen have ever been too.” 

The word romantic caused those knots to squeeze a little tighter. “I think I might just stick with a salad tonight.” 

“Don’t tell me, after seeing you pound back shots of tequila like they were nothing but water, you are the kind of girl that only gets a salad on the first date?” 

You offered him a small smile, “Oh no, I would happily go for a big bowl of spaghetti.” 

“So, why don’t you?” He asked, eyeing you as your hands twisted anxiously in your lap. 

“I - I’m just nervous,” you confessed, shifting your eyes from your hands to back out the window where street lamps and other miscellaneous buildings were whizzing by. “I haven’t been on a first date in what feels like forever.” 

Gently, you felt Jensen reach over and rub your arm with his thumb. You weren’t expecting the gesture, but it was brief and you would be lying if you didn’t admit to yourself that it actually helped calm your nerves a bit. But then his next question ruined all that. “And when exactly was your last first date again?” 

“I’ll answer that question when you answer the one I asked you earlier this week.” 

He opened his mouth and if you had to make a judgement call, you knew what was going to come out would be sarcastic and some sort of off-handed joke. Before he could say anything at all though, Cliff had stopped the car and you could already see through the windows that there was a line of people with cameras hanging around their necks.

You and Jensen just stared momentarily out the window before you. The butterflies were giving you heart palpitations to the point that you felt like you might throw up before you even made your way into the restaurant. 

“Are you ready?” Jensen asked, looking just as hesitant to step out as you felt. 

Taking a deep breath and counting to ten in your head, you whispered quickly, “As ready as I will ever be.” 

\--

Dinner hadn’t been as bad as you thought. Thankfully, out of respect for your privacy, the manager had set aside a little section of the restaurant just for the two of you. It wasn’t out of the way, so when you turned your head to the left, you could see people gawking and taking pictures with their phones. Jensen just kept reminding you to ignore them and focus on what was in front of you. 

And it worked. He made you laugh with random comments about people around you and you poked fun at the differences between Jensen and the character he played on tv. You had been doing your research about his show and the Winchester boys. 

When he placed his order, some sort of super cheesy sounding lasagna dish, he went ahead and placed an order of spaghetti and meatballs for you with a small side salad. You couldn’t help, but laugh when that happened. He seemed to be making it very clear that he didn’t like to be out with someone who didn’t actually eat. 

The whole ordeal only took about two hours, possibly a little less if the waiter hadn’t insisted on giving you a couple of free cannoli’s for the road. He had mumbled something about being a major Dean Winchester fan, which only made Jensen smile and offer up a picture and an autograph. 

You had never since a sixteen year old look so happy to be at work on a Saturday night. 

When you stepped outside, the brisk Vancouver air felt nice against your flushed skin. Jensen looked down the sidewalk and you followed his line of sight only to be pleasantly surprised that just about all of the paparazzi that had been waiting your arrival earlier had dispersed. 

“Want to take a little walk?” He asked, extending his arm before you while using the other to hold the box of desserts. 

“Why not,” you smiled, feeling like you could actually breath for the first time all night. 

As the two of you walked arm in arm, you realized that all the nerves you had swirling around in your stomach had seemingly just vanished. Maybe they had just been hungry. 

“It’s been over three years,” Jensen spoke suddenly, keeping his eyes in front. 

“Huh?”

You heard him swallow next to you, so you knew that whatever he was talking about wasn’t easy for him. “It’s been three years since my last real relationship.” 

Counting your steps as the two of you walked, you thought about what he had just admitted and how it paired up with the parade of random women he had been pictured with over the last three years. Something told you that he had been trying to forget someone. “My last first date was supposed to be on my birthday, but he never showed.” 

“Bastard.” 

You laughed a little, but kept your stride up with him. “Before that, I haven’t really ever had a super serious relationship.” 

“Ever?” 

With a shake of your head, you stole a glance at Jensen, only to see him quietly smirking to himself. “This would be the closest to one that I’ve had since my high school boyfriend.” 

He stopped walking now and turned towards you. You followed his lead and stopped walking before facing him and looking up at him in the dimness of the nightfall before you. You watched his face carefully while it appeared that he was doing the same. 

In one swift movement, he pulled you close enough that you could feel his breath softly brush over your lips. You stared at them closely, trying to memorize their exact shape, the divots and curves that made them just what they were. You closed your eyes, hoping – hell, practically praying that he would push them into yours. 

And he did. 

His lips carefully molded into yours, fitting against them with precision. When he pulled away, you felt like the act had been far too quick. “Then let’s make this the most real thing they’ve ever seen.”


	8. Chapter Eight;

**Chapter Eight**

Sleep hadn’t been your friend lately. 

You spent your nights tossing and turning in your bed. Nothing seemed to be comfortable, not the clothes you were wearing, not your pillows, not the sheets, not your thoughts. Absolutely nothing. 

Spending some of your sleepless nights watching Supernatural on your laptop, while you caught up on the e-mails between your friends. Why on the laptop? Because you knew if you openly watched it in the living room, Jensen would have a field day and distract you from the storyline. And despite not knowing much about the show before meeting the man who made one of your favorite Winchester boys who he was, you knew that he would sit there all boastfully happy that you were admiring his work. There was no reason to crush his dreams that you were more of a Sam girl at the moment. 

Then again you were only in season three.

Your friends always had a million questions for you. They always asked how you were doing and how Jensen was treating you. Janet always asked about Jared, Olivia always asked if you were eating enough and Briana asked if the beer tasted different in Canada. Answering their insane questions always made you laugh, but you wanted to be honest and tell them that you were feeling conflicted about things lately, but if you did then you’d have to elaborate about what you were conflicted on. 

And that was a can of worms that even you were afraid to peel open. 

“Dammit Y/N, I need to get in there,” Jensen shouted, banging on the bathroom door for the second time in five minutes. 

Daydreaming in the shower seemed to be another past time you had picked up because clearly losing sleep wasn’t enough. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch,” you shouted back, rinsing hair out one last time. 

You stepped out quickly, wrapping your towel around you securely, but another aggressive rap on the door left you no time to semi-dry your hair. “I swear Jensen,” you growled, throwing open the door. “I was only in there for fifteen minutes tops.” 

He stared at you, anger still etched in his features, but his eyes appeared to soften when you stepped out. “I have an interview.”

“And what time is your interview?” 

He turned and glanced into the kitchen, most likely trying to read the clock. “In about thirty minutes.”

You gawked at him, “Why the hell are you just now getting ready?” 

“I overslept,” he groaned, trying to step around you, but only causing you to back up slightly into the wall behind you. 

His body heat was overbearing the chill that always came with stepping out of the shower. You couldn’t help but shudder a bit at the sudden change in temperatures. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that Jensen was standing just as close to you as the night that he kissed you.

“Oh,” you muttered softly, eyeing his lips momentarily before trying to shimmy by him. “If it helps, I’ve been having trouble sleeping too.”

For a moment, you felt his eyes on you and it looked like he started to extend his arm in an effort to stop you from getting out from him under his frame, but you knew that was just your imagination running wild with your lack of sleep. You watched as his eyes shifted from your eyes, towards your lips and then back up. “What makes you think I can’t sleep?” 

You shrugged, leaning against the wall completely now. “I can hear you getting up to go to the kitchen for water.” 

“And here I thought if acting didn’t pan out, I could get some work being a stealthy ninja.” 

Laughing, you tried to scoot by once again, even turning your head towards you bedroom, but this time his arm had completely blocked you in. Your stomach twisted nervously as you turned your attention back to Jensen. He was still looking at you carefully, like he was trying to decipher what was going on in your head. 

The two of you stared at each other for a good minute before you cleared your throat while trying to clear your mind. “Uhm, Jensen, you’re going to be late.” 

His eyes shifted downward between the two of you before he muttered, “Oh right.” 

When he was safely secured behind the door and you heard the shower running, you took several slow and long breaths while trying to calm your rapidly pounding heart. While you didn’t want to admit it, that kiss you had shared only a week ago, was haunting your dreams. 

\--

It had been hours since that Jensen had left for his interview. To which you had assumed it had something to do with the newest season of Supernatural that they were filming. You didn’t know when he would be back or what his plans for the rest of the day were, but you were enjoying the peace and quiet of the apartment. 

There was just a tension building between the two of you and you were nervous to address it if you were reading too much into nothing.

Deciding that since Jensen wasn’t home, you were going to take over the Netflix account and continue your Supernatural marathon on the tv in the living room. You settled down on the couch with one of your favorite blankets, a piping hot cup of your favorite chai tea and a pair of obnoxiously neon pink socks. If he happened to get home any earlier, you told yourself that you could just switch it to some sort of comedy show; whatever you were feeling like in the moment. 

Three episodes in and you had been starting to dose off in the position you were laying in, when you heard what sounded like someone trying to shove something into the keyhole of the door to your apartment. Any ounce of exhaustion that you have been starting to feel had been immediately replaced with pure adrenaline. 

As quietly as you could and with the help of your overly fluffy socks, you made your way over to the door. With a gentle lean, you twisted yourself forward and carefully peered out the peephole of your door. The image before you had you rolling your eyes and laughing at the idiot on the other side. 

You unlocked the door and swung it open. Crossing your arms like a disappointed mother, you spoke as evenly as you could. “Feeling okay Jensen?”

“Fuck,” he said, smiling sheepishly at you while leaning against the doorframe for support. “Not drunk, no, nope.” 

You stared at him trying to keep a straight face while fighting the fit of giggles that were bubbling in your stomach. With a raised eyebrow, you asked him carefully, “You sure about that?” 

He squinted at you like he was staring into a the sun. “Mmm, maybe a little bit.” 

“Come here,” you said finally letting one giggle slip out. 

Reaching forward, you grabbed Jensen and wrapped one of his arms around your shoulders in an effort to help him into the apartment and lock it back up at the same time. You instantly regretted that course of action considering the drunken weight of the man leaning on you was so much more than you were ever used to carrying. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Jensen, what the hell did you drink?” 

The man practically hiccupped in your grasp as you made way over to the couch. “A bar.”

Not as gracefully as you were hoping, you dropped Jensen down on the couch before sitting across from him on the edge of the coffee table, facing him. “Any particular reason you decided to drink the bar tonight?” 

He adjusted himself enough that he was sitting up with his legs outstretched and next to you on the table. With his eyes closed and arms crossed, he answered almost begrudgingly. “The interview bit.” 

“What do you mean?” 

He slouched down a bit, still keeping his eyes shut. You heard him mutter something under his breath, but you couldn’t make it out. From the looks of his body language, you could only guess that the couch was going to be his bed for the night; which was a shame because you had been so cozy in that corner. 

Trying your luck, you poked him gently in the shoulder with your index finger. “Jensen?” 

“Mm?” 

“Don’t you want to go to your bed?”

He grumbled some more before using his toes to aggressively kick off his dress shoes in the direction of the television. You could have sworn that you heard him mumble something about a girlfriend and fiancée before being followed by some other nonsense, but it didn’t sound like it was something he was happy about. The detective in you wanted to keep asking questions in an effort to get to know the man before you, but the more rational part of you knew that he was barely making proper sentences to begin with, so you’d be left with even more detective work. 

With a sigh, you grabbed your blanket and gently threw it across his lap before plopping down next to him while forcing the blanket to stretch over the both of you. His little stunt with the door had jolted you awake more than you wanted, so you decided to make the most of it and watch another episode before calling it a night. 

You barely made it through the first ten minutes before promptly dozing off with your head resting on Jensen’s broad shoulder. Neither of you would admit it in the morning, but that was the first restful night of sleep you both had gotten in days.


	9. Chapter Nine;

**Chapter Nine**

T-Minus twelve days until Thanksgiving. Well, the American one that is. 

You had been dreading this day more than any other day. Today was the day Jensen, Cliff and yourself all flew down to Dallas to spend his two-week filming break with his family. Even though both Jensen and Henry had suggested that you should make another pit spot in Ohio to visit your mother, you know, to make it more “authentic,” but you had said that you needed time to think about it. Really the defining moment would be how things went over with Jensen’s family before you even thought about bringing your mom into this. 

Because when all is said and done, it’s still just a piece of paper that is getting one of you paid and the other off easy. 

“Miss Y/L/N, do you want me to take your bags?” Cliff asked you, pulling you out of your circling thoughts. 

The flight into Texas had been just as smooth as when you flew in Vancouver and your thoughts had been just the same; a giant mess of emotions and different scenarios. None of which ever worked in your favor. Your stomach was so tight that when the stewardess came through and asked about snacks, you could barely make words without feeling like you were going to throw up. 

“No, no,” you offered a half assed smile to your favorite body guard. “I think I can handle pushing my own suitcase for once. You already do so much for me Cliff.”

The huskier man returned the gesture and you hoped that he knew that you meant he really did a lot for you. Sometimes you felt like it was a little too much. 

“Y/N,” Jensen glanced at you while the three of you stepped past the threshold of the plane and into the more crowed airport. “Are you feeling okay? You look a little green.” 

A solid glance in his direction, you knew that he was getting a huge kick out of your apprehensiveness right now. “You know damn well, Ackles, I don’t do well with meeting the parents.” 

“You told me the other night that you literally only met your high school boyfriend’s mother,” you didn’t have to see him to know that he was wiggly his eyebrows condescendingly at you. “And we all know how long ago that was.” 

If there weren’t so many people around you would have smacked him hard. Who knew how that would look to the press; the last thing you needed on this trip was Henry calling you up and bitching about how the public was viewing your relationship as on the “rocks.”

“And she hated me.” 

“Maybe she had a good reason too,” he teased. 

You poked your tongue out at him before going back focusing on not losing Cliff, who was a good couple of steps in front of the two of you. Another silence fell over the group as you continued to make your way to the rental vehicle section where Cliff had gone ahead and reserved an SUV similar to the one that was sitting in the parking lot of your apartment in Canada. 

Once you reached your destination, you and Jensen hung back while Cliff approached the counter and took care of the rest of the details before you could be on your way to the Ackles estate. Seriously, you heard Jensen on the phone the other day – he actually called it the family estate. 

“Just breathe,” Jensen spoke to you, lazily throwing and arm around your shoulders. “I swear, there is nothing like some real southern hospitality. Even if my mom hates you, she sure as hell isn’t going to let you know it.” 

“Well that’s reassuring,” you moaned, shoving his arm off of you and heading towards Cliff who had a set of keys in hand. 

You heard Jensen laugh, but chose to ignore it out of spite of his lack of empathy to your feelings towards meeting his parents. He was a freaking actor who knew who to work the room when he felt out of place and unwanted; you were pretty sure the man could smile at a stranger and they would feel like their life had changed, while you on the other hand wore your emotions on your sleeve. Especially the ugly ones. 

Your “boyfriend” continued to crack some jokes at your expense while Cliff drove south before hoping on the highway. Both men had told you that the trip would only take about twenty minutes or so and you could tell by the lack of silence happening with Jensen, that he was either actually trying to make you feel better or was just trying to hide that fact that he was just as nervous about your meeting his mother and father for the first time. Hell, who knew if you would be seeing them again during the course of this contract. 

“Home sweet home,” Jensen exclaimed happily, unbuckling himself before the car was even in park. The man was practically jumping up and down like a child going on a field trip to the zoo. “Man, I can already smell my momma’s cooking.” 

“I hope you get fat,” you joked, still eyeing him carefully, afraid that he would stop, drop and roll his way out of the car before too long. 

The house was large and painted a beautiful shade of canary yellow, but not mansion like; more like someone at a point in time had a large family and everyone needed their own room kind of large. The front door was a very bright red, something that you could spot the moment you turned from the main road onto the private dirt road. It looked like they owned quite a bit of land and from the flower bed that surrounded the wrap around porch, you could make the assumption that Mrs. Ackles had quite the green thumb. 

Jensen pouted at you before throwing his door open the moment the car wasn’t in motion. You, on the other hand, took your sweet time slugging your way out with purse in hand. When you heard the front door swing open and a loud squeal, you couldn’t help but break out in a nervous sweat. 

“Oh, my sweet baby,” a blonde woman who looked to be about in her sixties crooned loudly throwing her arms wide while running down the steps to where Jensen and yourself were standing at the trunk of the car. “I’m so happy you are here, darlin’.”

The smile kept growing on Jensen’s face as he met his mother half way. “Momma,” he cooed, wrapping her up in his arms and picking her up a good two inches off the ground. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Shoo,” she swatted at him when he placed her feet back on the grass. “You don’t miss yer momma enough to be able to call her and tell her that you are dating someone again?” 

That was your queue to step forward and put on your brave face. Jensen’s smile didn’t falter when he turned towards you and gave you a wink. “Momma, this is Y/N.” 

The petite blonde woman grinned widely at you before stepping away from her son and wrapping your up in her bear hug. “Now don’t you be a stranger,” you could feel her smile into your shoulder as she kept you close barely allowing your arms to move from your sides. “My home is yours. And despite what Jensen may have told you, please, call me Momma.” 

That was going hurt when the time came. 

“Oh, well, nice to meet you Momma,” you said awkwardly while shooting Jensen a look from over his mother’s shoulder. “Thank you so much for letting me stay here.” 

As she pulled away, she waved her hands in front of her like the thought of you staying anywhere else was just complete and utter nonsense. “Please, I’m not stupid in thinking ya’ll are these innocent high school kids.” 

Both you and Jensen opened your mouths in protest, but Momma’s next sentence had them clamped tighter than a mousetrap. “I’ve seen the pictures darlin’.”

Despite feeling more flustered than you had when you first saw the photo in question, Jensen’s mother continued, “I’m sure Joshua won’t mind carrying the bags up to Jensen’s old room for the two of you and Cliff can go get some much needed rest in the basement,” she stated turning towards Cliff. “We have you all set up down there – think of it like your own lil’ apartment.”

Cliff gave Momma a much appreciative nod before popping open the trunk and pulling out all the bags. As soon as you even tried to lean in the direction of your favorite polka-dotted suitcase, Jensen’s mother had the both of you scooped up in her arms and pulled in the direction of the house. 

“Now I want the two of you to head right on upstairs and get washed up for dinner,” she spoke sternly, like she had been dealing with elementary aged children all day. “Food will be on that table at six o’clock sharp. So that means no monkey business.”

You stood there blushing immensely at the foot of the staircase, only allowing you to cautiously nod your head. You got the feeling that Jensen’s mother really knew how to run a house. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good,” she praised you with a pat on the back, followed by a gentle shove towards the staircase. 

Jensen hadn’t stopped smiling since the plane had landed on his native Texan soil. “It’s so good to see you again Momma.” 

“I know baby,” she reached a hand up and clapped it against her son’s cheek. “I know this is short notice, but Mackenzie ran into Danneel at the market and told her that you would be in town for the holiday.” 

All traces of playfulness that had been there moments prior were completely erased from Jensen’s face as he stared at his mother. You knew that Momma couldn’t see him as well as you since she was still on the ground floor, having turned away from him to adjust a family portrait on the wall next to the stairs; one that looked to be from Jensen’s high school days. The both of you had started your journey towards your shared room, but the quick change in facial expressions told you that Danneel was not a name that he wanted to hear. 

“I guess the two of them got to talking and Mack asked her over for supper,” Momma continued with her grin, turning her attention back towards her son. 

Her smile slipped a bit when she saw the look on Jensen’s face, something that you could only describe as the look you get when you just saw a careless driver hit your new puppy; so you hurriedly jumped in. 

“Thank you so much Mrs. Ackles – I mean Momma,” you resolved, grabbing Jensen by the arm and giving him a tug to follow your lead up the stairs. “I promise, after we get a little more settled, we will be down at six on the nose.” 

You barely gave her anytime to say anything else before you yanked her son away from her point of view and up the rest of the stairs. Just as you were about to make an educated guess on which room was the one that you two would be sharing for the next thirteen and half days, Jensen gripped your forearm harshly. 

“What the fuck Jay?” you seethed, jerking your arm away from him. 

He turned to you, his face still written with pure hatred and something that looked a close to embarrassment. “I can’t be in the same room with that woman.” 

The two of you were awkwardly still standing in the middle of his hallway, all you could do was hope that no one was just hanging out in their room at this time because it looked like Jensen wasn’t budging. With a heavy sigh, you rubbed your arm and asked him the question you knew he didn’t want to answer. 

“Okay, who is this woman?” 

“She’s my ex-girlfriend.”


	10. Chapter Ten;

**Chapter Ten**

After securing yourselves in the privacy of Jensen’s childhood room, you turned to face him, trying to wrap your head around everything. He had perched himself on the edge of the bed, a bed that you might add was looking like it could barely hold one person – let alone two. 

“Who the fuck invites an ex-girlfriend over for a family dinner?” You asked, feeling angry for him. 

You were pacing back and forth in front of Jensen, an action that you seemed to be doing more and more. He wasn’t looking at you though, instead he had his hands in front of his face and they were dragging heavily down his chin. 

“Like I told you,” he grumbled. “It’s all about southern hospitality.” 

“That’s bull shit.” 

He offered you a shrug, but you could tell that this was really bothering him. Stopping your pacing, you took a calming breath and went to go and sit down next to him. The bed sunk under your combined weight, giving a small groan with the aging springs. It was clear that Momma Ackles hadn’t changed anything about his room, even after he made a name for himself in Hollywood. 

“So,” you started, glancing over at him briefly, ignoring how badly you wanted to poke around his room. “What do I need to know about this Danneel?”

He groaned loudly, his hand covering his mouth still, but the moment it had been removed, his tongue took its place running along his bottom lip. You stared at it attentively before he stood up. “Did you even watch the stupid interview? You know the one where I got fucking plastered afterwards.” 

Ah, yes, that was a conversation you had been avoiding a bit. 

“To be honest, I try and avoid google as best I can when it comes to us.”

A bitter laugh came out of Jensen. The man that had been on the plane was not the man walking in circles in front of you. “Well count yourself lucky then.” 

“Jensen,” you cautiously spoke towards him, trying to ease the strain in the room. Both of you being angry right now probably wouldn’t help when it came time to have dinner. “Can you just tell me what I need to know. Please.” 

“She’s a whore,” he spat out. “She is the kind of girl that will spread her legs at the first mention of a television show. Or better yet, if you’re a director she’ll give it up even quicker.”

The harshness of his words surprised you. You didn’t have to guess what happened in their relationship for him to speak ill of her like that. It was the kind of act that could make or break a person’s view on love. The kind of thing that would make someone want to just bed every man or woman they came in contact with. 

Without thinking, you suddenly stood up and reached a hand across the space between the two of you. Your hand came in contact with his more than solid bicep before sliding down the length of Jensen’s arm, you felt the warmth of his skin before coming in contact with his calloused hand; you intertwined your fingers with his. 

“Jay?” You spoke quietly to him, when he turned his full attention on you, there was nothing but anger in those beautiful green eyes of his. “She fucked up, not you.” 

The hatred in his eyes seemed to ease up some, but you could tell his mind was still reeling. If he was anything like you, you knew that his thoughts were probably still circling around that one memory in particular. The one that made him so icy towards all the possible relationships that you had seen splattered so violently across the internet. 

It was probably the same memory that caused him to bring you home that night. 

“Kiss me,” you blurted out quickly. 

Jensen’s perfect pout fell open at your words, but that didn’t stop you from noticing the way that his eyes went straight to your lips. “What?”

You stepped close to the man before you, pushing up on your toes so that you could be at almost eye level with him. He needed to know that you were serious right now. “I just told you to kiss me, Ackles.” 

Without a moment to really think about what you had just asked of him, Jensen had crashed into you. His lips tasted awfully familiar to you, like your own remembered exactly what they were like when they were on covering your own. He was putting all of his body weight in his lips while urging you back towards the bed that you had been sitting on moments prior. You felt like your mind had left you and your questionable emotions were in charge right now. 

Eyes closed tight, you felt the mixture of resentment and desperation that was evident in the way that his lips pressed into yours - all wild and relentless. You felt as his hands slid up your body, only lingering on your hips just long enough to nudge you on to the bed before he used his right arm to shimmy you up the rest of the length until your head hit the pillow. 

His lips never left yours, not even when he positioned himself above you, completely dominating over your frame; hiding the view of all the posters that were scattered across the walls and zeroing in completely on you. For the first time in months, you felt like this was the most natural thing to happen. 

The only noises between you were the slow creak of his bedframe adjusting and the gasps that came in-between each kiss. Right in this moment, the outside world filled with awkward family encounters and ex-girlfriends, they didn’t exist. Hell, they were the last thing on your mind. All that matter was this, this feeling of euphoria. 

Knock. Knock. 

“Jensen?” A female voice spoke through the door. “Mom told me to come get the two of you for supper.” 

You both froze, his lips on the corner of your mouth while you both seemed to be using the moment to catch your breath. How the fuck was it already six o’clock? Another knock rapped against the door, “Jensen?” 

“Yeah, uh, yeah,” he shifted on top of you, sitting up enough so that he was leaning back on his calves and giving you a perfect view of exactly what was straining in his jeans. “Yeah. We will be right down.”

Footsteps padded quickly down the hallway, followed by the distant clapping of someone’s heavy shoes rushing down the stairs. Your heart was pounding as you sat yourself up on your elbows, but you couldn’t place if it was from the kiss or because you had been so suddenly interrupted. 

“Fuck,” Jensen said softly, running his hand over his tense jaw. 

Unsure if you should say something, you just continued to sit up on the bed before swinging your legs over the side. You used the moment to head over to the mirror that was leaning against the back wall. You needed a couple of seconds to collect your thoughts. 

Glancing at your reflection, you had a flashback to the morning you woke up in Jensen’s bed back in New York; you hair was a mess from his hands getting tangled up in it and your lips raw and pink. The hair you could comb, but there was no amount of lipstick that could hide how swollen your pout was looking. 

Like he was reading your thoughts, Jensen came up behind you, catching your attention in the mirror, he handed you a brush – to which you took without a thought. Upon inspecting it once it was in your hands you realized it was your brush, one that you could have sworn you didn’t pack. 

“I saw it on the bathroom counter before we left and snagged it up for you,” he said, keeping a respectable distance between his body and yours. 

“Oh,” you answered softly, running the brush through your hair a little too aggressively causing you to wince here and there. “Thank you.” 

He nodded at you, but didn’t move from where he was standing. Your mind was running in all different directions again. Sure, you had asked him to kiss you in an effort to take his mind off what was about to be waiting for him downstairs, but you weren’t expecting _that_. And right now, all you could think about was him wrapping his arms around you and picking up exactly where he left off. 

“We should get downstairs before Kenzie has to come back up,” you caught the private smirk Jensen gave himself in the mirror. “I know where her minds goes and it’s not the most innocent place.” 

You wanted to tell him that if she hadn’t interrupted when she did, then there was no way in hell that what was going to happen was going to even be close to innocent. Instead you turned to face him while taking a calming breath. 

“Got your war face ready?” You asked. 

He seemed to be much calmer than he was twenty minutes ago because he laughed at your question. You noticed him absently throw your brush on the bed, the kind of gesture that one does when they are comfortable with another person sharing their space, before holding the door open for you. 

As you walked ahead of him, following the smell of something deliciously, mouth wateringly fried, you weren’t prepared to walk into the kitchen to see an auburn maned woman bent over the counter reading something intently with who you could only assume was Mackenzie. Her jean skirt was entirely too short for a family dinner, but you were guessing that wasn’t why she wore it. 

She glanced up from what looked like an article on Jensen’s sisters iPhone, her whole face lighting up as Jensen appeared in the archway. “Hello Jensen,” she purred at him. 

“Danneel.” 

Despite his steely tone when speaking, you couldn’t help but notice the look of disappointment that passed through Danneel’s face when she glanced behind Jensen towards your general direction. He had reached down and intertwined his fingers with yours; leaving you with more questions than answers.


	11. Chapter Eleven;

**Chapter Eleven**

“Oh, good,” Momma poked her head in from around the corner. If you had to take a wild guess, you figured that would be where the dining room was located. “I was starting to think we would have to send someone else up there to get the two of ya.” 

You couldn’t help, but blush at her words. 

Jensen tore his harsh gaze away from Danneel, giving your hand a small squeeze before letting go and heading over in his mother’s direction. “Ma, no amount of lovin’ could keep me away from your fried chicken.” 

Now you knew your cheeks were flaming. 

You didn’t have to look to know that Danneel had her sights on you, probably tearing you apart to pieces in her mind, just like you were sure every girl did when another picture was posted of you and Jensen together. Instead of pretending like she didn’t exist, you turned towards her and offered up the biggest smile you could manage. 

“Oh, Danneel, right?” You asked, taking a step closer while extending your hand in her direction. “I’m Y/N.” 

She eyeballed your hand like the simple gesture would transform into a rabid dog that was out to bite her. Cautiously, you noticed her dark burgundy eyes wander to where Jensen was standing with his mother in quiet conversation. 

“Yeah,” was all she said before flipping his hair behind her shoulder. If you didn’t know any better, you could guess that this night was going to go something like a scene from a popular teen girl rom com. “I know who you are.” 

“Then you know that I’m Jensen’s girlfriend.” 

Her thin lips formed into a sly looking smirk. She stole another glance at Jensen’s direction while Mackenzie walked into the dining room with what looked like several dark pieces of cloth. “Only for now.” 

Something bubbled in your chest at her words. “Excuse me?” 

That little smile didn’t leave her face, “You’re just going to be like the rest of them. Jay will only keep you around until you bore him.” 

In that moment, Jensen was at your side. “Y/N,” he said breathlessly like he had rushed to get to you. You saw him from your peripherals, looking from you to Danneel then back – it was like he was trying to read what had already been said in the quiet between us. “Table’s all set.” 

Danneel stood up so slow that even you got a good shot of her cleavage before she went sashaying her hips into the other room. Not the kind of person to resort to violence, you were getting really close to launching yourself at her and pulling a scene out of Mean Girls where you just went all animal kingdom on her smug, irrelevant face. 

“Hey,” Jensen’s voice came through the storm cloud of fury that was raging in your head. “Remember to keep that war face strong.” 

Your head whipped over to look him, his eyes searching you carefully while his fingers gripped your chin lightly, making sure that you couldn’t look anywhere but at him. Despite the way your insides were twisting at having to break bread with that woman, you cracked a small grin. “Are you using my words against me?” 

He shrugged, releasing you from his grasp, but keeping his eyes on you cautiously. “Am I really using it against you if it’s sound advice to begin with?” 

“Wow, Ackles.” 

After another careful smile was shared between the two of you, he reached down and grabbed your hand before playfully dragging you along to the dining room. The long, rectangular table had been set with something similar to wedding china; the kind that was white with specs of dark blue and gold, tall glasses filled to the brim with what looked like iced tea and the food was plated throughout the middle. 

The big plate of fried chicken was calling your name front and center. 

Like the southern gentleman you were getting to know, Jensen led you to your chair, pulling it out for you to sit before scooting you closer to the table. “Now ya’ll don’t be shy,” Momma said from the top of the table. “I made enough food to feed a whole fleet.” 

Once Jensen was sitting and Danneel was adjusted directly across from you where she was basically eye fucking the man next to you, did the proper introductions start. At one end of the table sat Jensen’s father who insisted that you call him Alan - no matter what, then Joshua sat caddy corner to his father with his best friend Barrett who sat opposite of him. Mackenzie was sitting next to Danneel, passing the spinach salad towards you while Jensen said something that made his mother whack his arm playfully. Cliff was apparently still sleeping and Momma didn’t want to wake him, but she made sure to mention that Josh would have to bring him a plate of food when he did make his way upstairs. 

Despite Jensen’s ex-girlfriend being there, the whole environment made you feel like you were home. There was a lot going on a once, from Alan asking for more fried chicken to Jensen focusing all of his attention on making sure that your plate was full at all times, to the small chatter than Kenzie was trying to make with their guest. 

“So remember when I said that I hoped you got fat on this trip?” You asked before Jensen gave you a chuckle and a slight nod while shoveling more mashed potatoes onto his own plate. “I didn’t mean that you could take me down with you.” 

The tip of his thumb was in his mouth as he was licking up a bit of the leftover mash that had escaped the bowl, but that wink that he gave you made you want to melt into your chair. 

“So I saw the interview Jay,” Danneel spoke for the first time since dinner had started. Her voice was even, like she had been preparing this speech for quite some time, but her focus was on strategically stabbing the pieces of spinach salad before her. “There seemed to be a lot of questions about us.” 

A silence fell over the whole table.

In the quiet, your mind wandered back to that night that he came stumbling home drunk making your heart hurt for the man next to you. Instantly, your hand reached between the chairs and grabbed his, which had been tightly clamped into a fist in his lap. 

“Dee,” Kenzie hissed at the woman next to her, stealing a sorrowful glance at her brother. “You promised you wouldn’t bring that up.” 

Her shoulder rose and fell with a half assed shrug, never taking her eyes off of Jensen. You weren’t even sure if she had blinked since stating her piece. “Maybe I have my own questions.” 

Jensen, who had finally released some of the tension in his hand enough that he grabbed your own and gave it an aggressive squeeze before he stood up from the table, his knees bumping the edge in the process. You half-drunk glass of iced tea almost toppled over, but you managed to catch it just before the worst could happen – making an even bigger mess of this night. 

He towered over where you were sitting, breaking eye contact with the bitch who sat across from you. “Ma, I think it’s time I excuse myself.”

It was evident that everyone around the table was a little put out by these proceedings. Momma cleared her throat before offering her son a forced smile. “Are you sure darlin’? I made some pie for dessert.” 

Jay veered over his mother’s chair and kissed her forehead. The action itself was a polar opposite of what was probably gnawing away on his insides. “Save me a slice.”

You had barely been able to get out a thank you before Jensen almost tore your arm off when he made contact with your body again. The rest of the house, that you had yet to see, blurred by quickly as you were hurried up the stairs. In record time, you found yourself back in Jensen’s room with him standing before you with an hazy look overshadowing his forest green eyes. 

No words were spoken prior to his lips finding yours for the second time that night. 

Jensen’s body pushed into yours, like he was trying to mold himself into you. His body caged you in between the wooden door and his hard chest - his kisses came urgent, devouring your mouth like you were the only slice of heaven he needed right now. 

Those same lips were starting to cloud your judgment about what was happening. His mouth was making it’s slow descend down towards your collarbone and you couldn’t help, but close your eyes as he continued on his way. Your hands made their way into his hair, tugging gently enough that you could bring his focus back to your face. 

He broke contact with you, breathing heavily while his eyes searched yours for permission to continue. Damn, did you really want to continue. “Jensen?” 

“Yeah?” He asked leaning down to nip at the corner of your mouth causing your to groan internally; the man was doing things to you. 

“Is this really a good idea?”

As he continued to lean over, your bodies still pressed together and your labored breath filling the momentary silence, you watched him continue to look over your face like he was searching for the answer. “Probably not,” he mumbled, releasing you. 

With an slow step backwards, you had a little more breathing room to get your head on straight. “Don’t get me wrong,” you started seeing the look of rejection flicker across Jensen’s face. “I want this.” 

His eyes lit up. “But?” 

You chewed your bottom lip while choosing your words carefully. “But, don’t you think you are just acting on impulse right now? Out of anger at Danneel?”

Jensen looked at you, his eyes roaming from the top of your head all the way down to your toes. You would have sold your soul to the devil right then and there to get a piece of what was running through his head. 

When his eyes found yours again, he spoke with intention in his words. “Only a little.” 

Your insides squeezed at his answer, but you still didn’t trust that he actually wanted you right now. Like that he honestly to god wanted you. There was no way that his sudden actions weren’t being influenced by the fact that his ex-girlfriend was sitting downstairs at the family table right that very minute. 

Jensen stepped closer to you, closing in on your personal space. With the same gesture from earlier, he grabbed your chin gently. “But, I think we probably should just get some sleep and see what tomorrow holds for us, okay?”

You managed a slow nod. “Okay.” 

After all was said and done, you found yourself in the darkness of the bedroom, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top while a shirtless Jensen was laying awfully still next to you. Your mind started to wander, focusing mainly on the fact that the man next to you said that he wanted you, but you had been wondering if that was genuine or not. 

As that thought kept circling over and over, Jensen rolled over and threw an arm over your waist. You felt him snuggle up close to your warm body which in turned caused you to relax before reminding yourself that this was all fake. 

Who was to say that these feelings weren’t fake too?


	12. Chapter Twelve;

**Chapter Twelve**

_Jensen_

Mom was sitting on the back porch, sipping a cup of coffee while looking over the hills to where the sun was starting to break through the horizon, when I snuck downstairs. Shades of orange and pink painted the edge of the sky as the rest of the world slept and Mom sat in her favorite rocking chair, sliding back and forth while humming quietly to herself. 

I had been hoping to have a couple minutes to myself to get through some thoughts, but looks like momma knew that I needed something else. 

“I know you’re there baby,” she said in a sing-song tone, never stopping her rocking. “Why don’t you come over and have a seat?” 

She didn’t need to ask me twice. 

Rubbing the leftover sleep from my face, I reached where Momma was rocking and sat down in the billowy patio chair beside her. Like the mother she was, she reached a hand over and gently patted my face with a small grin. 

“What’s got you up so early baby? Something on your mind?”

I was forever in awe of how my mother could practically read minds. “Just.. things. Lots of things of my mind these days.” 

Her thumb grazed over the stubble on my cheek, it was the byproduct of not shaving for a couple of days now. I was on vacation, no reason to go over the top with appearances, besides I always thought Dean looked his best with a little facial hair. “Are these ‘things’ an ex-girlfriend kind of thing or is something else troubling ya?” 

I stayed silent. 

“Jay, you eventually are going to have to tell me what happened between the two of you.” 

“I know, Ma. I know.” I answered while sitting back, stretching my arms over the back of the chair. I kept my eyes in front, watching as the sun tried to get in on waking up the rest of the house. “It’s just not something that I want to relive.” 

I heard her sigh next to me; whether it was out of frustration of being kept in the dark for all these years or out of pity for me, I would never know. Momma was the type that she always wanted to make sure she was there for us, but she would never let on when things got hectic for her. “Hon, I’m not stupid. I can tell that Danneel did ya wrong.” 

My silence made her continue, “You know something else I can tell?” 

“Hm?” 

She shifted in her sit, adjusting her crossed and jean clad legs so that she was facing me. “I can tell that you feel something fierce for that girl upstairs. Something that I didn’t even see when you were with Dee.” 

Her words startled and scared me.

“Ma,” I spoke quickly, but once I got the word out, I realized that I didn’t even know where to begin. “It’s not what you think.” 

Her eyebrows rose for a minute while she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “You might think that you can hide things from me Jay, but when I can see it with my own eyes, there’s no denying it.” 

Her words struck a chord within me. Something about Y/N was just different, even from the night that I brought her home, when she giggled the whole cab ride there. Or the way that she chewed on her bottom lip when she was trying to remember the night in question. Hell, even her sarcastic comments in the elevator had me almost pressing the emergency stop button just to keep her all to myself. I had to shower that morning after just to get my head on straight because the rational part of me knew that I was just another bed for her to lay in. 

Apparently I had been severally mistaken on that one. 

She’s proven me wrong time and time again. Especially when she demanded that I kiss her yesterday, that was the last thing on my mind after hearing that Danneel would be here, but hell, she gave me the distraction of a life time. Even when Dee tried to start the usual cattiness that followed her everywhere, all I could think about was getting Y/N all to myself again. 

I cleared my throat, shifting myself forward thinking through what she had just said and trying to get out of my feelings for a moment. “I’m an actor Momma. Maybe I just put on a good show.” 

Her eyebrow rose again while that all knowing motherly smirk appeared. There was a shuffling behind us, almost sounding like someone was rifling through the kitchen – most likely Pa trying to find his favorite coffee mug. 

“I’ve seen your acting Jay, and I’ve seen the way you look at her,” she stood up, peering through the porch window towards the kitchen. Ma and Pa had been married for close to forty years now and she still had to check on him throughout the day. “Deny it all you want, but I can assure you, she looks at you the same way.”

With her final words of wisdom, she stood up and walked back towards the house. I could hear her scolding my father from the kitchen about how all the noise he was making was going to wake up the whole damn house. 

Taking in the rest of quiet morning, I thought about how much I hated how my own mother could see through the wall I was trying so hard to keep up. The wall that was slowly breaking down every time I kissed those lips. 

\--

Kenzie had suggested that we head down out to the pool for the day, saying that some of her friends would be by later and they wanted to work on their tan. She had warned me ahead of time that most of them were just coming over to check out how I was doing and to get in on the latest gossip circling my newest relationship. Apparently her friend Georgie was quite the Dean girl.

Y/N realized that she didn’t bring a bathing suit with her, so my ever so thoughtfully sister offered to let her borrow one of hers. Which leads us to the fact that this beautiful woman was standing before me with nothing but two stupid pieces of swimwear obscuring what I was aching for. 

Like, I was actual in uncomfortable pain standing in front of her.

“Jensen?” She asked, a timid little smirk playing at the corners of her lips. 

I swear she knew what she was doing to me. “Hm?” 

“I asked if you could help me put some sunblock on,” I noticed that her cheeks were tinted pink as she spoke. Her eyes shifted to the white tube in her hands, “I asked your sister to help, but she is already off with her friends.” 

Glancing down to where I heard the set of giggles, Kenzie’s best friends Charlotte and Georgie offered me a wave. I returned one with ease, hearing a small squeal come from the redhead, before returning my attention back towards the woman across from me. 

I didn’t speak, solely because I wasn’t sure if I could properly make words with her standing in front of me like that, with that white string bikini pushing up her tits. How the hell had I been able to function that night when she came home with me? Oh, right, good ole scotch. 

Taking the bottle from her outstretch hands, she turned her body away from me. The view was one of her exposed back and her perky ass. With a flip of her hair over her shoulder, she stood there waiting for me. It was taking all the willpower in what was left of my functioning brain to only focus on her back with the thick, creamy lotion, but my mind was thinking of all the other creamy things that be displayed across it. 

“All done,” I said begrudgingly, trying to stop the itch my hands so badly wanted to give into. 

She turned to face me, that pink still very evident in her cheeks and her bottom lip between her teeth. Y/N released her lip, taking the bottle from me. “Thanks, Ackles.” 

Fuck, just the sound of her voice saying my name like that was getting me even more hot and bothered. A dip in the pool was much needed, maybe the cool water could keep my steaming thoughts to a minimum. 

I dove in without looking back at her, feeling the water conform around me, pushing me down until I could feel my stomach barely graze the bottom before coming back up for air. My eyes were blurred as they tried to focus in front of me. Low and behold, when my eyes adjusted Y/N was sitting on the edge of the pool adjacent me. 

Her grin was wide while she dipped her feet in carefully. “How’s the water feel?” 

“Why don’t you hop in and feel for yourself?” Anything to get her exposed skin away from my line of sight. 

“Uhm,” she swirled her toes around in front of her, while doing that thing with her bottom lip again. “I actually don’t know how to swim.” 

“You’re kidding me, right?” 

She avoided my cheeky grin and glanced over to where the other girls were sitting. I was actually quite surprised that she wasn’t over there with them; didn’t girls like to run in a pack? “No.” 

Trying to get her attention back over to me, I smacked the water in front of me, sending a decent sized wave splashing over her. She giggled once the water hit her skin and the goosebumps that erupted over her body were noticeable from the difference in temperature. Even her nipples became erect. 

“Well then why don’t you get in here and I can show you the basics.”

She shrugged. “The water is cold.” 

With a swift movement, I was in front of her and had my arms hugging her waist as I pulled her down into the into the water with me. Her skin felt warm for that brief moment before she hit the water. She squealed loudly, drawing the attention of my sister and her friends, but I didn’t care. As soon as we were both under, I let her go allowing her body to float towards to the surface. 

I emerged only to be smacked heavily in the bicep. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Hey, you didn’t drown, did you?” I asked the obvious while laughing as she slide her hair out of her face. “That’s the first step to swimming.” 

Y/N smacked me one more time while gripping on to the wall of the pool with one hand. She seemed hesitant to be on the deeper end, but she kept her composure well. “You’re still an asshole.” 

I grinned while giving a lazy backstroke. “I can take a compliment baby.” 

She rolled her eyes at me, but her smile told me that she felt different. An idea had popped into my head that morning after speaking with Ma, but I had been unsure how to go about it. This moment seemed like as good as any to bring it up. 

“So there’s this thing that our town does on Saturday nights, I don’t know if you’d be interested.”

Her legs kicked slowly in the water as they kept her afloat. She still kept hand on the wall most likely too afraid to just let go. “What’s this thing you speak of?”

I swam over towards her, propping an elbow up on the wall. “It’s a drive-in movie. I’m not sure what they are playing yet, but I haven’t been in years. They usually pick the movie that morning. It’s like a surprise – except family nights.” 

“I’ve always wanted to go to one of those,” her eyes lit up as she when she spoke, the excitement apparent in her face. 

“Really?” 

She nodded her head rapidly. “Call it one of the things on my bucket list.” 

“Well, then,” I couldn’t help my own excited grin towards her; already thinking about breaking the truck out of the garage to pile up with some blankets and pillows. “It’s a date.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen;

**Chapter Thirteen**

The second date. 

Didn’t that mean something to normal couples? Or was that the third one?

You had just stepped out of the shower when your phone lit up where it was resting on the corner of the sink. It was a text from Jensen: 

_The movie tonight is The Omen. You good with scary movies?_

You laughed at the screen. “Why are you texting me when you are just right there?” 

Heavy footsteps approached the door before his familiar voice broke through. “I wasn’t sure when you would be done in there, so I was just giving you the heads up.” 

A heavy eyeroll was necessary despite the fact that he couldn’t see it, but you were smart enough to bring your outfit in with you. You didn’t trust Jensen to not make a comment about you being wet and in a towel while rooting through your suitcase. He had already been a handful when you guys were at the pool the other day. You’d also be lying if you didn’t admit to enjoying it.

Reaching for the white sundress hanging on the back of the door, you drop your towel hearing the quiet thud it made before slipping your feet through the top of the delicate cloth. As you slid it up your frame you answered Jensen. “Are you going to be able to watch it without ruining the Hollywood magic behind it?”

Silence. 

With a final slip of the skinny strap, you opened the door cautiously before poking your head out. “Jay?” 

He was standing across from the doorway with a smirk edging at the corners of his mouth. “Yes gorgeous?” 

“Uh,” you blushed at his sudden nickname for you. “I just need help zipping the back of this up.” 

You had barely finished explaining what you required from him before you felt his calloused hands on your shoulders. The air rushed out of your lungs at his sudden touch and when his finger traced down the length of the zipper, you thought for sure your heart was going to explode out of your chest. 

It took him an agonizing long time to reach the top of your clasp, but when he did – he didn’t move. You turned to face him, licking your lips in an effort to keep your mouth from going dry. “So are you going to ruin it for me?” 

“Huh?” 

“The movie,” you reminded him, having calmed your pulse enough to side step him while looking for your brush and cosmetic bag. 

“Oh, no, no,” he answered while his eyes followed your steps that were starting their retreat back to the bathroom. “Where are you going?” 

You cocked an eyebrow at him, holding up the items in your hand for him to see. “To finish getting ready.” 

“You look ready enough to me.” 

“Aren’t you the guy that has to sit in a make-up chair every day before stepping in front of the camera?” 

His tongue clicked. “That’s different.” 

“How?” 

Jensen took a step closer to you while reaching out for your wrists. “Because you don’t need it.” 

The warmth in your cheeks was instant. What was with this man lately that had him saying all these things that made you feel a certain type of way? “And you do? You’re like the prettiest person I know.” 

“Hey,” he laughed still reaching for your clutch. “That’s for the camera.” 

You eyed him curiously before begrudgingly letting him remove your clutch. “I swear Ackles,” you groaned, still heading into the bathroom to at least fix your hair. “If I find any horrible pictures of me -”

“It’ll be my head.” 

You gave a shrug at him, “Or your pretty little ass.”

\--

Jensen had probably pulled out every free blanket and pillow that Momma had available for the drive-in. Everything, including a mini cooler, had been piled into the bed of the truck. You had never noticed how much a RAM truck could hold, but just from the ride to the open field where the movie was being played had you considering one if you ever decided to move out of New York City. 

‘Spooky Saturday 7-10pm’ read a sign as Jensen drove in through the main entrance. 

“Are Spooky Saturday’s always a thing?” You asked, watching as Jensen offered a smile and wave to a pair of gentlemen behind the security booth. 

“Not that I can remember,” he answered, focusing on spinning the wheel to the left towards what looked like a makeshift fence. He put the car in park, opening his door before hopping out and jogging to the other side and opening yours. “I think Kenzie mentioned it was something new that they were trying out.” 

As you slid your way out of the passenger seat, you gave Jensen a grin at his gesture. “Maybe something to draw out a different crowd.” 

“Sure, something like that.” 

You waited while he set up the bed of truck, arranging big fluffy pillows around the edges like a bumper and layering a couple blankets across the length before he reached a hand down to help you up. You graciously took it, hopping up before picking your side and sprawling yourself out. 

“Beer?” He asked, looking at you sideways with that grin of his. “I know tequila seems to be your go to, but this is a family place.”

Shooting him a glare, you stuck your hand out to accept his cold brew. “You know just want to say to make a girl feel all fluttery inside don’t you?” 

“He sure does,” a familiar nail scratching voice came from the front of the bed. “Ain’t that right handsome?” 

Not quite sure why, but Jensen smiled to himself, almost like he was in on his own private little joke before he spoke again. “Hey Dee, who brought you tonight?”

His response seemed to take the both of you by surprise. Just a couple of days ago, you were pretty sure that Jensen would have punched a hole in the wall if you hadn’t been there to calm him down. Tonight though, he seemed to be completely at ease with the woman who was so not welcome before the two of you. 

“I’m actually here with some girlfriends,” she grinned like it was some sort of achievement. 

Jensen was rooting around in the cooler before he turned and officially handed you what looked like some sort of local brew. Deciding to keep your mouth shut to see how this played out, you took a slow sip, savoring the hoppy flavor while keeping your eyes trained on Danneel. 

“Well now,” he came towards you and sprawled out those bow legs of his next to you, throwing an arm across your shoulders and taking a sip himself. “Hope you ladies enjoy the show.” 

The huge ass grin you gave Danneel probably didn’t help because all she did was cross her arms and huff off in the direction that her friends were most likely waiting for her. You couldn’t help, but wonder if she knew that Jensen would be here tonight or if it was just by a fluke that she knew to lookout for his bright red truck. 

Not too long after getting comfortable did the surrounding lights shut off and an announcement come over the speakers reminding everyone to turn off their cars for the movie was about to begin. Even though Jensen had warned you to grab a sweater, since Texan nights tended to be a little chiller than the days, you had forgotten – so having his arm around you felt nice against the breeze. 

“So, I have a confession,” you whispered towards Jensen’s ear, feeling him pull you closer in an effort to hear you over the movie. 

“Hm?” 

“I actually hate scary movies.” 

Even in the slightly illuminated darkness, you saw him smirk. He kept his eyes on the large screen ahead, but turned his head towards you, pressing his lips into your ear. “Well, I can do one of two things right now.” 

You scooted closer to him as something jumped out, causing you to give a little startled squeak. “Anything.” 

“I can ruin this movie for you or distract you.” 

Something in the tone of his voice had you biting on your bottom lip. “How can you distract me?” 

His body shifted enough so his whole body was laying sideways and he was facing you completely. “I’d have to show you.” 

His words lit a fire in your belly. 

“Distract me, please,” you found yourself whispering; your attention on him fully. 

He scooted even closer to you, allowing you to see his face in its entirety. His eyes flicked down to your mouth before looking at you again, like he was silently asking for permission. You answered with a tilt of your head upwards. Something in his eyes shifted, but suddenly it was the last thing on your mind when his lips found yours in the dark. 

His wasted no time pulling you closer to him when he placed his hand on the back of your neck, his other free hand snaking around your hips to keep you securely in your place. You felt him shift slightly, pulling you deeper into the blanket that he had wrapped around the two of you when the movie had first started, as his mouth continued to paint a different picture of what was happening. 

Breaking away, he found his way down your neck, giving gentle kisses and nips along the way. As his lips continued their assault on the tender spots of your collar, you felt his hand that had been wrapped around your hip slide its way down towards the hem of your skirt. 

A quiet groan escaped when he found that weak spot under your ear. 

Your noise of approval only encouraged his hand to venture up further, leaving your skin tingling in anticipation with just his fingertips. He reached your cotton panties, carefully running his palm along your entrance, feeling the wetness he was causing through the thin fabric. 

“Fuck,” you heard him grunt against your neck. 

You answered by pushing your hips even farther into his palm which in turn caused him to give a groan of his own before he pushed his lips into your neck; it felt like his teeth were trying to sink into you. 

A blinding light came over you followed by an uncomfortable cough causing the two of you to rearrange your positions in order to look anywhere, but the light directly on you. “’Cuse me,” came a gruff voice. “Just what do the two of ya think you’re doin’?”

Jensen smirked, stealing a glance over at you before speaking. “Well, officer, this pretty lady needed a little distraction from the movie.” 

You heard what sounded like an unimpressed snort from the faceless light. “Take that elsewhere Jay.” 

“Yes sir.”

With a blink, the blinding light was gone only to be replaced by booted footsteps and black specs floating in front of your eyes. Your body was aching for Jensen again. 

“Wanna get out of here?” He asked, sitting up before you answered. 

“Please.” 

As you both packed everything up and hopped back in the front of the truck, you took a deep breath. Jensen’s hand was on your thigh, teasing you with what was on the cusp of happening before you had been interrupted, again. 

You both were playing a very dangerous game.


	14. Chapter Fourteen;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. and fluff

**Chapter Fourteen**

The truck pulled into the garage quickly before Jensen twisted the keys out.

His body turned towards you, pulling you to his side urgently and planting a trail of kisses from the corner of your mouth to just below your ear lobe. You were grateful for the bench in the front of the truck because it was leaving little no room between the two of you. And right now your body was aching to be next to Jensen’s. 

Despite wanting to give him all of you in that moment, you pulled away enough to speak without him assaulting your lips with his own. “Jay, isn’t your family just inside?”

“No,” his said zeroing in on your mouth again. 

His hands were everywhere that his lips couldn’t be; one was gently kneading your breast through the sheer cotton of your dress and the other was reaching below your skirt to tug at those soft panties of yours. You were beginning to wonder why you had worn them to begin with. 

“Jensen,” you pulled away again, trying to catch your breath. “Then why don’t we go inside?” 

With eyes hooded over, he leaned forward just close enough that you could feel the words he was going to say run over your body. “Because I can’t wait any longer.” 

Those words lit that fire in your belly again and before you knew it, you were straddling Jensen’s lap. All inhibitions you had moments earlier thrown out the window. 

Your hands were intertwined in his hair while he held your body close to him, your hips sitting in just the right spot to feel how aroused his was. You couldn’t resist rolling them on top of him which caused him to release a breathy moan, tilting his own hips upwards to meet yours. The windows were already beginning to steam up in the corners with the mixture of your breath and body heat being shared from within. 

His lips on a mission to bruise yours, you felt him slide one of your dress straps down your shoulder, his fingertips leaving a line of goosebumps in their wake before unhooking the top of your zipper, giving him a little more access to your chest. In one swift movement, he had you on your back, pressed against the leather of the seat with him on top, pushing his hips aggressively into you. 

You groaned at the clothing still separating your bodies. 

You pushed him back before reaching for his belt, with a hard tug, you pulled it off completely before tossing it towards the back of the vehicle where it landed with a clang. Now it was Jensen’s turn to pause, sitting back for a moment to catch his breath. “Are you okay with this?” 

“Do you really need to ask?” 

He didn’t answer, instead he lifted your ass off the seat, yanking your panties towards him so that they could follow the path of his belt. As he started unbuttoning his jeans, you reached up and tugged at the collar of his t-shirt to which he helped you to pull up over his head, before finishing what he started. 

Once he had unzipped and shifted his boxers so that he was completely exposed to you, did you gasp at his size. Suddenly that night in New York came flashing back towards you in clips of moans and pelvic movements that you were desperate to recreate. 

“Shit,” you heard him whisper while you had been lost in awe. 

Knowing what he was most likely going to tell you, you shifted yourself upwards so that you could pull him down to you. Once he was in position above your aching heat, did you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

His lips parted, most likely as he tried to comprehend what you were giving him permission to do, but you used the moment to your advantage as you made your way down his neck, feeling his tension fade before he shifted himself to a more comfortable position. 

There was no gentleness behind the thrust he gave into you. 

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered against your shoulder as his cock filled you completely. 

A moan was all you were able to give him in response until your feet hooked behind him, securing him in place. He moved himself gently at first, slow and focus on making sure you weren’t in any pain, but the excited squeals you were giving him as answers caused him to pick up his pace - his teeth leaving imprints along your collarbone and shoulder as his hands lifted your hips up to meet his speed. 

“I -” Jensen grunted, while your hands reached above to grip the door to keep steady against the rhythm. That fire in the pit of your stomach continued to burn more rapidly. “I don’t think I’m going to last long, Y/N.”

You moaned again, feeling him hit that sweet spot which caused you to buck up towards him. 

“Then don’t,” you answered in a soft breath. 

Another curse slipped past his lips as his cock started slamming into you; the car had to be rocking back and forth at this point. Your body began to feel flush as his cock kept teasing you, causing you to squirm underneath him, frenzied to get your release. He continued to move, picking the pace up while the sound of his thighs smacking against your ass were echoing through the garage 

“Jensen,” you moaned, moving your head to the side, pushing your face into the leather cushion. 

Toes beginning to curl, you felt your body give in to the release it so desperately needed – ember, flames and all. It wasn’t long before he followed suit. Feeling his warmth fill you up from the inside, he drilled his lips into your shoulder before falling on top of you with an exasperated gasp. 

As you both laid there in silence trying to learn how to properly breathe again, you felt Jensen shift around until he had squeezed himself in-between the seat and yourself. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling your close to his bare chest where you could hear his heart still frantically hammering away. 

“Did I ever tell you how good you look in white?” 

You chuckled and snuggled yourself closer to him, “Never.” 

“I think you should start wearing it more often.” 

“Noted.” 

\--

That night, you did something you never thought you would do with Jensen. Well, actually you technically did two things, but one of them was something you didn’t think you would do sober any time soon. The other was having yourself wrapped up in one of Jensen’s high school t-shirts and nothing else while he laid next to you, gingerly twirling around a piece of your hair. 

“I have a game we can play,” you spoke against the silence you had been sharing for the last ten minutes. 

His twirling stopped briefly. “A game as in, strip poker?”   
“No,” you playfully smacked at his hand while shaking your head. “It’s kind of like Truth or Dare.” 

“Oh, that sounds like my kind of game.” 

“Except with no dare.” 

Jensen sat up on his elbow, green eyes scanning you quizzically. “Excuse me? You’re idea of a game is just sitting around asking each other questions.”

You nodded your head and gave him a shit eating grin which responded with an eye roll preceding a dramatic flop back down to his pillow. “Come on,” you begged. “I’ll let you go first.” 

That seemed to peak his interest. He had rolled back on his side to look at you with his cheek resting in one hand and his own grin baiting at his lips, making you think that this probably wasn’t the best idea to suggest. 

“Alright,” he started. “But I need the night to think about my questions.”

“Then what am I supposed to do until I get tired?” 

“I mean, I could offer some assistance in getting you exhausted,” he offered. Eyes tracing down your body, you noticed that they lingered just about where the bottom of your panties could be seen from under the hem of his shirt. “Why did you let me come in you tonight?” 

You gave him a small shrug, only slightly embarrassed at your rash decision to have him right then and there, no matter what. There was no regret in that decision. “I’m on the pill. I have been since college.” 

“Hm,” he nodded his head slowly, like he was thinking through your answer with care. 

Hesitantly, you asked your question next. “Are you okay with that?”

“More than okay with it.”

There was nothing wrong with what the two of you were doing. After all, sex could just be sex as Jensen had mentioned before; there didn’t have to be feelings involved. 

Now if only you could convince yourself of that was the case for you.


	15. Chapter Fifteen;

**Chapter Fifteen**

Thanksgiving came and went so quickly, you didn’t want to leave. 

Meeting Jensen’s family hadn’t been nearly as terrifying as you thought, but it did make you feel guilty about the circumstances. His mother had been so open and warm towards you, it was not what you had been expecting in the slightest. And the way that woman cooked, you wouldn’t be surprised if you gained ten pounds thanks to her. Although, she had been nice enough to send you home with a couple of Jensen’s favorite home cooked recipes. 

Since the drive-in, neither Jensen or yourself had seen Danneel around town. But that didn’t stop the gut feeling that she wouldn’t be done with him anytime soon. 

“What’s on your mind beautiful?” Jay asked, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

The pet names were something new he had been trying with you. Anytime he called you ‘beautiful’ or even ‘baby’ you felt your heart skip a beat. Literally. You were pretty sure you stopped breathing for a couple seconds. 

You glanced over at the window behind him, noticing that Cliff had already arrived at the apartment. “Oh, nothing really. Just missing the warm weather.” 

He grinned. “We haven’t even stepped out of the car.”

“There’s snow on the ground Jensen,” you quipped, leaning over the door handle to peer at the ground with a scrunched nose. “Snow is the opposite of working on my tan.”

“Oh, does that mean I could see more of you in that bikini?” 

You rolled your eyes and stuck your tongue at him before haphazardly throwing open your door, filling the car up with the chill of Vancouver. “Not in this weather, you won’t.” 

The disappointed pout he gave made you giggle. The snow crunched under you as you took your first step back towards home, following carefully behind Cliff with the suitcases in hand. You made sure to thank him repeatedly for carrying them, knowing fully well that you could have managed on your own, but like always he waved you off. 

Once you were inside the much warmer apartment, you shed your coat, throwing it on the back of one of the plush chairs. You made your way over to the little herb garden to make sure that everything was still alive and growing correctly. The spring onions were starting to bud and the others weren’t too far behind. Much to your surprise, nothing had died thanks to the Do-It-Yourself watering system you had put together before the trip. 

While it was nice to have been somewhere warm with loads of unlimited sunshine, it was also much nicer to be in a place that was familiar to you. 

Jensen came in through the door, brushing some snow out of his hair before closing it behind him. “I just sent Cliff home, but he’ll be back on Monday to pick me up for filming.” 

You clicked your tongue at the thought of life getting back to a routine again. One that left you home, alone, more often than you would like. “Oh, right.” 

“Hey,” he said softly, coming towards your garden and wrapping his muscular arms around you in a hug; you just lazily slumped into his chest. “What if you came with me to the set this week?” 

That was a surprising proposal. “More photo ops, huh?” 

“What?” He pulled away enough to hold you at arm’s length and look you dead in the eye. “No. No photos that I know of.” 

You raised an eyebrow at him trying to piece together was he was asking you. “So, correct me if I’m wrong, but you want me to come to set.. just because?” 

“No, I want you to come because I want you there.” 

Continuing to look at him questionably, you asked your next question cautiously. “Why?”

You saw the gears in his head turning while he stared at you, his tongue running along his bottom lip in thought. In those moments, you noticed concerned the look on his face was. Sure, the two of you spent a lot of time together in Dallas, but did that really mean something?

His hands dropped from your arms, but his eyes stayed trained on you. “Do I really need a reason?” 

You suddenly felt nervous, like you had to take back your question and fix the impending look of hurt forming on Jensen’s face. “No, no,” you stepped closer to him, giving him an honest smile and wishing those arms could be around you once again. “I was just surprised you suggested it is all.”

His face seemed to relax, but you could still see those gears turning over and over. “You really don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

“I want to, Ackles. I really want too.”

The next course of action took you completely by surprise, he closed in on you – using his hand to hold your chin in place, he kissed you gently. It was so soft you were almost sure that you had imagined it, but when he released you to say that he was going to take a shower. You knew it was real. 

Everything was real.

The rest of the evening, the two of you went through the motions of making dinner, cleaning up and even sharing a bottle of wine while laughing about the past two weeks. He picked on the fact that you snored a little bit in your sleep, to which you pointed out only really happened when you were exhausted. Naturally, that cocky little smirk of his would come around when he thought about certain things that he liked to make you exhausted with. 

Glancing at the kitchen clock, you noticed that it was creeping up on midnight. “Jesus, we should probably get to bed.” 

“Yeah, I guess we should” he leaned forward and put his empty wine glass on the coffee table. “By the way, I’ve thought of my questions.” 

“And you’re just telling me this now?” 

He chuckled. “I’ve decided that I’ll ask them at my leisure.” 

Giving him an eyeroll, you stood up, grabbing his wine glass and yours to place in the sink. After doing so, you turned back towards where he was sitting on the couch, and crossed your arms. “That’s not how the game is supposed to go.”

“Think of this as our version,” he grinned, standing up to meet you where you stood in the kitchen. Once he was in front on you, he matched your position, crossing his own arms and leaning against the counters across from you. 

“Do I get a question before bed then?” 

He nodded slowly, still leaving that grin in place. “It’s a big one too.”

You rocked back and forth on your feet, getting more and more impatient by the minute with how long he was dragging this out. “Well then, stop dragging your feet, will you?” 

“Will you move into my room?” 

It wasn’t a lie that this was a big one. Sure, maybe it wasn’t to the average couple, but nothing about this relationship was normal. Most couples who were living together in a two bedroom apartment used that second bedroom as a gym or an office with a pull out couch. Hell, some even used it as a nursery if it was needed, but for you and Jensen; this was a game changer. But also most couples who lived together had been together for longer than a couple months, well, what the world thought was a couple months. 

You couldn’t lie that the last two weeks you had slept better than you had in forever, but was that because of the man you were sharing the bed with or was it because of the things you did with that man in bed? 

“Y/N?” 

Apparently spacing out wasn’t a promising thing to do with thinking over your answer. The deciding factor of how you replied would rely in his. “Will you actually let me sleep if I do?”

The way his eyes danced over your body was all the answer you needed. 

\--

Despite feeling like you needed twelve cups of coffee to get up and function at the un-godly hour that Jensen had to be on set, you were oddly excited for this newest perk of being with him. Even pulling through the film location with the crew scattered about and the famous Impala parked off to the side; you felt like you were on a buzz you couldn’t get rid of. 

“Y/N!” Came a loud, booming voice as soon as you stepped out of the SUV. 

Before you could even turn in the direction that it came from, massive arms wrapped around you in possibly the biggest bear hug you’ve ever gotten. You almost felt like your lungs were being crushed, but just when you thought the end was near, your feet were back on the ground. 

Gasping for breath, you offered the lanky man before you a small, only slightly pained, smile. “Good morning to you too, Jared.” 

“It’s so good to see you,” his smile seemed to grow wider as Jensen approached the two of you as he rounded the car, his script in hand. “I was starting to think that Jensen was trying to keep you all to himself.” 

“What if I was?” He asked his best friend, offering you a cheeky wink. 

Jared looked offended at his question. “Dude. We’re basically family. It was bad enough you didn’t even tell us that you had a girlfriend.” 

From the tone in Jared’s voice, you would have guessed that Jensen had been cheating on his taller half with you. That thought only was absurd, but the fit of giggles erupted without warning from your throat causing both the boys to look at you like you had just grown an extra appendage. 

“Sorry,” you squeaked, trying to suppress them to the best of your ability.

The boys went about catching up briefly on their Thanksgiving break. During the brief conversation, Jensen kept you close to him with an arm around your waist. The looks you were getting from fellow crew members and even Jared himself was starting to make you self-conscious. 

“Oh, that reminds me,” Jared stated with a clap of his hands. “Gen wants me to invite you guys over for dinner sometime this week.” 

“Gen and the boys are here?” Jensen asked, sounding surprised. 

Jared nodded his head enthusiastically while the smile he had been wearing the whole time grew even wider. “She decided to bring the boys and stay through Christmas. And I’m not one to complain about having them around.” 

You could tell just from the way he spoke Gen’s name that Jared loved his wife to pieces. For the first time in a while, it made you ache for someone to talk about you that way.

“I think we would love to come over,” you answered for the two of you, knowing that Jensen wouldn’t mind. 

Something behind you caught Jared’s attention, to which he held up a single finger in that general direction as if to say ‘hold on a minute.’ “How about Friday night then, say about five? We should be done early that day anyway.” 

“Sounds good to me.”

With a small smile and a nod, Jared gave you one last giant hug before heading off into the set, looking for whoever had summoned him. Tilting your head, you looked over to see Jensen running his hand along his jaw, like he was deep in thought about something. 

“Everything okay?” You asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” he stopped rubbing his jaw and gave you a somewhat embarrassed smirk. “Just one thing.” 

You looked at him, not even bothering to ask what could possibly be an issue with you guys going over to best friend’s house for dinner and some actual conversation that didn’t involve one of you getting all hot and bothered. Instead, you just waited for him to tell you. 

Now the smirk dropped into something a little bit more sorry looking, “Gen and Dee are best friends.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen;

**Chapter Sixteen**

“Are you sure there is nothing that we can bring with us?” 

Jensen patted your arm from the back seat of the SUV, but he didn’t look at you. Probably because you were starting to sound like a crazy person. “Y/N, please breathe,” he said softly, still patting you like a man nervous to anger his cat. “I’ve asked Jared several times, per your request, if there was anything that he needed for tonight. Each time he’s told me that Gen has it all taken care of.” 

You sighed feeling more useless that a sack of potatoes. “I just don’t want to walk in empty handed.” 

“Trust me, the fact that I’m bringing you over is all they want.” 

Chewing your bottom lip you thought about the shit show that this night could become. “What if Gen hates me?” 

Now he looked at you, his eyes focused hard on you in the dimness of the car. “What is with you thinking that everyone is going to hate you?” 

“It’s just.. it’s a thing I have okay.” 

“No, no, you don’t get to give me some vague half assed answer. I’m _asking_ you, what is your deal?”

That was not the kind of personal question you were expecting to answer tonight. But then again, who was to say that Gen and Jared wouldn’t grill you with a million questions of their own. “Can I get a rain check on my answer?” 

Jensen stopped rubbing your hand, only to remove his hand completely and cross his arms like a child getting ready to throw a tantrum. His eyes stayed solidly on you. “I will not get out of this vehicle until I get an answer.”

You stared back at him, all the while going back and forth about whether or not to give him an honest answer. There was no way that he would know if you were lying or not, but at the same time you felt like it wouldn’t be fair to the little game that you had invented for the two of you. It was the kind of question that you avoided at all costs when someone asked you, and it wasn’t the first time this has caused an issue in the past. 

Your lip was starting to hurt with how hard you were biting into it. “If I’m being honest, this isn’t the easiest thing in the world for me to talk about, but I can promise you that it extends more than my high school boyfriend’s mother hating me.”

He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs, sealing your fate of this answer he so desperately needed; apparently. “I’m all ears.” 

“You can’t take a hint, can you?” 

“Can’t say I’ve always been the listening type,” he teased. 

Your hands were getting ridiculously sweaty. It was actually starting to annoy you with how the anxiety was starting to settle in your chest. What was making it worse was the fact that you couldn’t pin point if it was because of what was happening on this night or because of this conversation. Or both.

“You can blame my father.” 

Jensen’s eyebrow quirked a tad, but whatever he was thinking in that minute, he wasn’t showing it in his expression. His face was neutral, but you did notice that his crossed arms relaxed just a tad. “My parents separated when I was really little, like maybe about two or three. Just young enough that I wouldn’t quite remember, but enough that I could ask questions when I was older. Questions about how a man that I thought I had dreamt up some nights wasn’t around anymore.” 

“Sorry to hear about your parents separating,” he said softly, his arms completely uncrossed now. 

You turned your stare out the window, noticing that the car had turned from the highway into a more suburban looking neighborhood. It meant that you were getting closer to the Padalecki residence. 

“I’m sure it was for the better,” you answered honestly followed by a slight shrug. “But that’s not where I am going with this. When – when I turned eighteen, I decided that I wanted to go and find my father, you know get to know the man.” 

You took a shaky breath, remembering that day in Seattle so well. “When I found him, he shut the door in my face so fast, I thought maybe I was knocking on the wrong door. But when he looked at me again, he knew just who I was. And it was even more clear before he even spoke that he wanted nothing to do with me.” 

Now Jensen had unbuckled himself, scooting himself over so quickly, you thought he would get whiplash. His arm snaked it’s way around your shoulder until his hand pushed you to lean into him while you continued to speak. “I found out that he had remarried only months after he left my mom, had his own kids with some woman that he had probably been talking to while they were married and wanted to pretend like I didn’t exist.”

“Y/N, I’m so sorry.” 

Now the SUV pulled into a driveway for a house that had just about every light on inside. From where you were sitting with your semi-blurred vision, you could make out a tall looking figure and a much shorter one in what you could guess was the dining room. 

You wiped your hand across your cheek, feeling the warmth of the tear you had just swiped. “You have really shitty timing, Ackles.” 

He didn’t say anything, instead he just held you close to him. You were grateful for that little bit of silence because it allowed you to get your breathing in order and make up an excuse for the possible redness that always came with a set of tears. 

“I’m good, I’m good,” you assured him, scooting away from him slowly. 

Jensen made sure to give you the once over, those green eyes of his telling you that he felt like an asshole for even making you relive that. But in an odd sense, you were happy to get that out of the way. One less embarrassing thing to have to admit to make this relationship appear real.

Without another word, you scooted over to where the door handle was and gently popped open the door. “Thank you Cliff,” you said, offering him a smile that you knew he could see through the rearview mirror. “We’ll see you later.”

You noticed his solemn nod and took deep breath as the door closed in front of you. With another deep breath you heard Jensen come up next to you before cautiously reaching for your hand; you gave him a reassuring smile while intertwining your fingers with his. 

“I’m okay,” you promised him. 

He squeezed your hand while leading you towards the front door, which too much of your surprise had Christmas lights all around the border. Once you were standing before the entryway, Jensen turned you to face him, rubbing your arms up and down with his hands to keep you somewhat warm against the chill that was forming. 

“I’m really sorry about that,” he said, but when you opened you mouth to reassure him that you were completely okay with explaining to him what had happened; he cut you off. “But you deserve to know that your dad made a horrible choice by not allowing you in his life.”

That hit you somewhere deep in your chest. 

Right then the door swung open and a very petite looking brunette, in a form fitting magenta dress, stood there with a massive grin having taken over her facial features. “I thought I saw Cliff pull up.” 

“Hey Gen,” Jensen said with a slight chuckle. 

She stepped forward, reaching up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level for an embrace. “It’s been way too long Jay.” 

From over her shoulder, you saw him give you a slight smirk like that would explain her behavior. Once he had been released from Gen’s grasp, they both turned to face you, making you feel like you were standing under a spotlight. 

“And you must be Y/N,” the woman stated, keeping that huge grin on her face while she wrapped you in her own hug. It was not what you had been expecting compared to what went down in Texas. “It’s so nice to finally meet the girl who snagged up Jensen.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Genevieve.”

When she pulled away, Gen looked you up and down with a look of approval in her eyes. You didn’t know whether you should curtsey like you were meeting the Queen of England or just continue to stand there while someone looked you over like a show dog. “Please, call me Gen.”

You gave a small smile before she ushered the two of you inside to where you found Jared running around the living room with two young boys. The younger of the two was straddling Jared’s back while they ran after the older boy making what sounded like dinosaur noises in the process. 

The image before you was one that you could have only imagined happening in almost any normal family household. 

“They’ve been at this for about an hour now,” Gen confessed, her hands on her hips while she looked at her boys. “We told the boys that Uncle Jay was coming over tonight and somehow that seemed to be like a shot of sugar to their system.”

You heard Jensen laugh from behind you. “It hasn’t been that long since I last came by.” 

The side eye that Gen gave him was enough for you to guess that his timeline was a little off. “I think the last time we saw you as a family was Thanksgiving of last year.” 

“Jesus,” he muttered and you could picture him shaking his head at the realization. 

She turned her attention back to the two of you. “So what can I get the two of you to drink? I have the usual choices, but I also have some beer and wine.”

“I’ll have a glass of wine if you don’t mind,” you answered while Jensen happily said he’d have whatever beer she had available. 

Gen nodded tilting her head to the right, “I have a couple choices between red and white. You can come with me to the kitchen and decide.”

“Uh, sure,” you replied, shooting a slightly panicked look at your date. Instead of helping you out or reassuring you that his best friend’s wife wouldn’t bit your head off, he just offered to take your coat from you.

Your heart pounding in your chest as you followed Genevieve through the foyer and into a massive kitchen decked out with granite counters and stainless steel appliances. The island counter had several different plates across it from cheese and crackers to a fruits and vegetable platter. And whatever was in the oven smelled so delicious, your stomach started making cave noises without warning. 

“Please ,Y/N, help yourself to something,” Gen said with a wave of her hand to all the food in front of you while she opened a small cupboard on the left side of the island. “Jared went a little overboard with getting the food.” 

“You think?” 

She laughed, pulling two bottles out and placing them in front of her before heading towards a cabinet closer to where the oven was. “We weren’t too sure what you would like, or if you had any special dietary preferences.” 

“I eat just about everything,” you replied, watching as she struggled a bit to grab a pair of wine glasses. “I don’t know why Jared didn’t ask me what I liked – I’ve only seen him every day this week.” 

Once she had the glasses in hand, she went back to where the wine glasses were waiting. She tilted them back towards the light, revealing the small print label a little bit better. “He’s a guy,” she said with a chuckle. “They don’t think about those things until we remind them.” 

“You would be right,” you answered with your own still slightly nervous giggle before swiping a slice of cheese to nibble on. “I had to ask Jensen a million times what I should pack before we went to Dallas, but in the end I just looked up the weather forecast on my phone.”

“Oh, Jared never told me when I was going to meet his parents until the day they just surprisingly showed up at his apartment,” you could see her cheeks blushing at the memory. “Word of advice, never answer the door in something lacy and see-through because you think it’s Jensen forgetting his key.”

“Oh my god,” you snorted feeling the embarrassment for her. 

“Yeah, that was a great way to meet the Padalecki’s,” her cheeks still burned while she poured a little of a red liquid in one wine glass before popping open the other and following suit with a white wine. 

She grabbed both of the glasses by their stems and headed around to where you were standing, before putting both hands out towards to you to make a decision. “These are two of my favorites. Don’t ask me to pronounce their names though.” 

The best way to tell if you were going to like a certain wine was to take a sip and kind of savor the flavor. But the reality was you knew you were going to drink it either way. So going by what you sort of knew about wine, you reached out and took the red one from her hands. 

“Cheers,” Gen said, tilting her glass in your direction before bringing it to her lips. 

You followed her lead and was pleasantly surprised by the notes of sweet and sour berries behind your sip. It was just the perfect amount of sweet and dry that you liked with a decent red wine. 

“So,” Gen finished her sipped and leaned over the counter in front of her. Her eyes gave way to the focus that she was placing on you. “How was that trip to Dallas?” 

Deciding to take a better sip in preparation of your answer, you took your time swallowing. “Uhm, well, it wasn’t bad, I guess. Meeting Jensen’s parents wasn’t as bad as I had been preparing it to be.”

“Yeah, Momma likes to make everyone feel like her house is a second home.” She nodded, looking forward again to a timer that was perched on the oven. “I heard that she even invited Danneel.” 

You stayed quiet, turning your attention back to the delicious drink before you. You felt her eyes on you again before she even spoke. “How did that blow over?” 

“Didn’t she tell you?” You asked, meeting her gaze this time, making sure she knew that you weren’t one that could be scared off easily. Despite the insane pounding that was happening in your chest. “Jensen told me that you guys are really close.”

Gen gave you a smirk, one that actually reached her eyes before she stood up and came to stand before you. “Y/N, as close as Dee and I are, what she did to Jensen was all on her. And to be honest, I wouldn’t have forgiven her either in his shoes. Even if she asked me to give you hell tonight, I’m not that kind of person.” 

The pounding started to subside only to be replaced with the warmth of the kind words of, hopefully, you’re new friend. “So did she tell you to give me hell tonight?” 

“Only a little.” 

You laughed, twirling your wine around in your glass while you thought back to your time in Texas. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, what happened when you were there had completely changed the dynamic of your relationship with Jensen. Or at least you thought so. 

Beep. Beep.

The timer went off on the oven and before you knew it, all the boys came running into the kitchen like a pack of hungry wolves. Jared still had the younger boy on his back and Jensen seemed to be the new race horse for the older one. The grins on all of their faces as well as how out of breath the two adult men were clearly showed that they were having the time of their life. 

Gen ordered the children to head off to the wash room to clean their hands before giving her husband a kiss, followed by an order to get his best friend a beer from the fridge. Jared promptly agreed, jokingly smacking his wife on the behind as he made his way towards the two door refrigerator. 

In no time, the whole gang was gathered around the farm style table, with the kids on the bench across from you and Jensen, and Genevieve and Jared on either head of the table. There was a mixture of a roasted herb chicken, mashed sweet potatoes and green bean casserole in front of you. 

“Everything smells amazing Gen,” Jared said while admiring the food before him. 

His wife’s smile said it all about his compliment. “Please, guys, dig in. There is plenty. Just make sure you save room for dessert.”

Jensen’s head whiplashed quickly in her direction. “And just what will be having?” 

Gen wiggled her thick eyebrows over at him, “Pie.” 

\--

Dinner was amazing, as you had expected. Jensen and Jared had both told you earlier in the week about how much Gen loved to cook and that she was damn good at it. You, on the other hand, hadn’t been expecting to eat so much that you felt like if you stood up, you would have looked six months pregnant in your dress. 

It was nearing eight o’clock when Jared stood up and said he was going to get the boys, Shep and Tom, in bed. He made sure to tell Gen to wait to start dishing out the sweet smelling apple pie until he came back. In the meantime, Jensen and yourself helped Gen clear the table and you even started running the sink to get some things cleaned for her before she shooed you away muttering about how you were her guest. You tried to argue around her reasoning, explaining how it wasn’t a big deal to wash at least the dishes the you and Jensen used, but she wasn’t having any of that. 

Less than fifteen minutes later and Jared was back. With a deep breath, he was sitting back down at the table. “I think all that running around earlier helped with getting them to lay down so easily.”

“You sure you didn’t slip them something?” Jensen teased. 

His friend shot him a look before promptly flipping him the bird. “Just you wait man. Once you have your own kids, you’ll be surprised at how much work bedtime is.”

“I got time for that,” he grinned, eyeing you next to him. “I kind of like my current sleeping arrangement.” 

You felt your cheeks flush, swatting at Jensen’s bicep. Before you could even give a proper explanation for his behavior, Gen walked back into the dining area with some plates and a wonderfully smelling apple pie. 

Everyone had some a slice of warm, gooey goodness in front of them when Gen nearly knocked you out of your seat with her next question. “So, I’ve been dying to ask this forever, but how did the two of you meet?” 

Pretty sure you were not prepared what-so-ever for that question. In fact, Jensen and you hadn’t even gotten around to discussing how you would answer it if it was ever brought up – not even if he were to be asked it in an interview. 

“Oh, uhm,” you started, suddenly really interested in the cinnamon covered apple slice you had just stabbed with your fork. 

“I’ll tell it,” Jensen answered for you, reaching a hand down and giving your thigh a squeeze. “We meant at a bar.” 

“Really? A bar?” Jared asked, his eyebrows reaching his hairline with amusement. “I thought all this time you were picking up chicks at the library.”

Jensen’s laugh was low and deep before he returned his friend’s gesture from earlier. “Yes, asshole, I was at the bar with a group of guys that I know in New York. And no, Jared, you don’t know them – one of them was a college buddy.” 

Both you and Gen laughed at Jared’s expression of mock hurt that his best friend would have other people to hang out with besides himself. Jensen continued through the fit of laughter, “I remember it perfectly because I’m pretty sure my buddy James was just rambling on about something law related when I looked over and saw this gorgeous girl almost fall out of her stool on her way to pick out a song. As soon as I heard the intro to Seven Nation Army start playing, I just had to talk to her.”

“You remember that?” You asked in utter awe.

Jensen looked at you, not a smirk or teasing tone in sight. “Of course. I don’t think I could ever forget it.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen;

**Chapter Seventeen**

Genevieve had her arms wrapped around you in a massive hug while you stood in her open doorway. “Please, don’t let Jensen keep you away from us.”

You heard his tongue click from behind you. “Hey.” 

She shot Jensen a look, one that told you she didn’t trust him not to share you when you had some free time. Something told you that Jensen tended to be selfish with the women in his life. “Seriously though, Y/N, I know what it’s like to sit around the place while the boys are filming. You might start to go a little insane.” 

Thinking back to the weeks before you went to Texas, you had been starting to get a little stir crazy, but with the buzz still around Jensen’s super-secret relationship; you just didn’t want to have to deal with being bombarded by vultures looking for their next scoop. 

“You have my number now Gen,” you answered with a chuckle, pulling away from her to get a good look in her brown eyes which were screaming with excitement. “Next time you’re up for something, just text me.” 

Her smile was so wide it made your cheeks just hurt from looking at it. “Even if it’s just taking the boys to get some new shoes?” 

“Even that,” you laughed. 

Jared was quick to replace his wife in front of you, wrapping you up just as tight as the first day you stepped on set. “Seriously though, don’t be a stranger.” 

Both Jensen and yourself said your goodbyes once last time as the happy couple closed the door behind you. One look down their driveway told you that Cliff was running a little behind, most likely stuck in a little bit of traffic since it was a Friday night after all. 

“What about we take a little walk?” Jensen offered, putting his arm around your shoulders and steering you down the length of the Padalecki’s driveway; reminding you a lot of your first official date. “I can see some Christmas lights from here.” 

“From here?” You asked, looking down and seeing what might as well be the Christmas parade on the street. “I’m pretty sure astronauts could see these houses from space.”

You felt Jensen’s body shake against you with his laughter. “They are pretty bright. I’m amazed those boys could get to sleep with all this going on outside their bedroom.” 

“I’m not knocking the idea that one of them slipped them some cold medicine to get to sleep.” 

He chuckled again before you both fell into step walking along the wonderfully lit street. Some houses went with something a little more modest, just little small colorful bulbs outlining the border of their houses. Others, seemed to be trying to get Santa’s attention from the North Pole with giant inflatable snowman and reindeer decking out front lawns. Some neighbors even had Christmas carols on a loop from hidden speakers riddled about their bushes. 

One house in particular caught your attention with massive spotlights pointing directly towards their chimney tower. “Man, I don’t think I would want to see their electricity bill,” you joked.

“No kidding.” 

That mutual and comfortable silence fell between the two of you as you walked, just taking in the sights. You wondered what Jensen was thinking about as he looked at all these white picket fenced houses running all along the street. The most unattainable bachelor was starting to look like a different man to you these days. 

Compared to the random articles and photos you had seen in the beginning of all this, you came to the conclusion that pictures really could lie about the people in them. 

“So, I have a question for you now,” you started, kicking your heels out a bit with each of your steps. “And I want you to be completely honest.” 

“Isn’t that the only way we play?” 

You elbowed him gently in the ribs for being a smartass before stealing a glance at his face in the darkness. “What you said tonight, about the first time you saw me, did you really mean that?” 

“About you being the most gorgeous girl in the bar?” 

“Something like that.” 

You heard him take a deep breath, like he was thinking through what he was going to say carefully. While you awaited his answer, you kept yourself busy by starting to count how many reindeer you saw on the last two houses; roughly about twenty-four in total – with a random Rudolph thrown in. 

He stopped walking, tugging you back to him in the process. “Only if you finally get around to telling me what you remember from that night.”

You wasted no time giving him an answer. “I remember being really pissed that I was all alone on my birthday, the bartender saying that I had to baby my drink and this really attractive man approaching me talking about The White Stripes.” 

“What about after that?” 

You chewed your bottom lip, trying really hard to get through those liquor soaked clouds. “Um, honestly, I remember a lot of flashing lights, the outside spinning a bit from what I think was the cab ride and then,” you were thankful for the darkness that shrouded your blush. “I remember kissing you. A lot.” 

Even in the dimness of the Christmas lights, you could see Jensen’s bright and smug smile. “You should do that more often.” 

“The kissing part?” 

“Yeah,” he answered pulling you close to his body, his breath brushing over your forehead. “Among other things.”

If he kept up that kind of conversation, you weren’t sure you would be responsible for your next actions. “Where is Cliff with that damn car?” 

He laughed, releasing you from his grasp after planting a soft kiss on your forehead. “But in all seriousness, I don’t think I could ever get the picture of you stumbling over, to put on one of my all-time favorite songs on, at a bar of all places. It was like the universe was telling me that I needed to go over and talk to you.” 

“And talking somehow turned into convincing me to come home with you?”

From up in the distance, you saw a pair of headlights heading your way. With the help of the decorated neighborhood, you could see clearly that Cliff was pulling up towards where you guys were standing against the curb. 

You could feel that Jensen was still looking at you, so you met his gaze. Green eyes bore into yours with an intensity you couldn’t pin point. “Well, to be fair, I had suggested grabbing a cup of coffee first. You were the one that suggested we get it over with and head back to my place.”

That was surprising, considering you rarely acted on impulse. 

“Clearly my needs were overpowering the rest of my brain,” you laughed, slightly embarrassed about your past decision. “Although, I can say the same for you.” 

The SUV pulled up to a stop next to you, standing strong and proud, under the street lamp. Through the window, you saw Cliff give a tiny salute towards Jensen, who returned the action swiftly. 

“I cannot control what brain I think with at times, especially not when I have a unbelievably sexy woman in front of me.”

Little butterflies began dancing in your stomach when you turned towards the car, taking the first step to open the door and climb in. “Before we head home though, I really want to know if you honestly meant what you said to Gen and Jared.” 

“I already told you that I did, Y/N.” 

You paused, catching a glance of Jensen standing behind you, his reflection revealing how his eyes were glued to where you were standing. “Let’s not forget that you are an actor, Ackles.” 

His hand grabbed your shoulder, spinning you around quickly to face him. The action took you completely by surprise, but it was how he looked at you that suddenly made your breathing run ragged. Written in his expression was a mixture of rage and hurt, but his eyes had shifted into something fierce compared to the softness from earlier. “Do you really not believe me?” 

Your words were caught in your throat at the tone in his voice. “I-I don’t know.” 

Jensen stepped forward, backing you up until you felt the cool steel of the vehicle seep through the fabric of your dress. You were well aware that Cliff was only a couple feet away from you both, just sitting in the driver seat, but it appeared that caution was being thrown to the wind in this moment. 

His hands went into your hair, getting all tangled up when he pulled you towards him. His lips came crashing into yours, creating that familiar mold you had been finding yourself enjoying a little too often these days; except this time they were trying to tell you something that you had been refusing to acknowledge. 

He kissed you so hard, you felt your feet root themselves in the ground beneath you. And when he pulled away you heard the both of you gasping for air. 

“What do you think now?” 

He didn’t wait for your answer instead Jensen let go of you hastily before making his way around to his side of the car – you heard his door pop open and slam close in a single heartbeat. 

“Fuck,” you muttered, bringing your fingers to touch your now tingling lips.

Slowly you reached for the door handle, pulling it towards you while all you focused on was how your lips burned in the cold without his. Once you had been securely buckled into your seat did you allow yourself to turn towards the stewing man next to you. 

“Jensen?” You asked with a clearing of your throat. 

He didn’t turn towards you like you had hoped, so instead you reached a hand out to touch his arm. You did notice that his muscles relaxed; just a little bit. You had half expected him to flinched under your touch, but when you noticed that he didn’t, it made you feel more secure in what you were about to say. 

“I have a question for you.” 

His lip snarled upwards a bit, as he avoided making eye contact with you. “I don’t know if I want to answer your question.” 

“I’ve got all night,” you replied, leaning back in your seat and crossing your legs, mimicking his actions from earlier in the night. “And we have at least a good twenty minute car ride to get through.” 

He sighed heavily before leaning forward to place his head between his hands. When he spoke, his words were muffled between his fingers as they dragged across his suddenly tired looking face. “I guess I can’t stop you then.”

“Would you like to meet my mother?”

Jensen’s head shot up quickly, staring at the back of the passenger seat before turning those green eyes of his on yours. They still reflected the hurt from only moments ago, but you noticed a glimmer of something else peeking out from behind them. “Do you really want me to meet her?” 

You nodded your head slowly, continuing to think it over in your head. “I do. I really do.” 

He wasted no time crashing that beautiful mouth of his back into yours while Cliff put the car in drive – leaving the night behind you.


	18. Chapter Eighteen;

**Chapter Eighteen**

Christmas was creeping up quickly; which meant two things. 

One, you really needed to get your act together with finding a gift for Jensen. Despite the fact that this was a contract relationship, you felt the need to get the man who made your stomach twist when he looked at your sideways, something. Two, you needed to call your mom to just double check that she was okay with you swinging through Ohio for a couple of days with your boyfriend. 

Somehow, you let Gen convince you to do some damage with retail therapy in an actual mall instead of the quick and painless way over the internet. 

“I don’t have any idea of what to get him,” you whined, looking into the store window of a leather jacket outlet. “Everything I start to think of is either wicked expensive or not something I could see Jensen enjoying.” 

“What if you just got him some of his favorite scotch?” 

“I checked, he has two full bottles sitting in the cabinet right now.” 

Gen turned towards you, her eyebrows upwards. “Really? That’s not like him.” 

You thought about how things had been over the last month; you had noticed that Jensen really only seemed enjoy a glass when you were there to enjoy one with him. “Did – did Jensen drink a lot before?” 

“You mean before you came along?” 

Giving her a shrug, you turned towards yet another store, but this one seemed to specialize in everyday objects that could be engraved. “I guess. Just in general, I’m asking if he drank a lot.”

You heard your friend sigh as she decided look towards what seemed to be a map of the mall. Without warning, she headed in that direction, pausing in front of the colorful maze of various points and symbols. Part of you was hoping that she would give this shopping trip a break and agree to a glass of Pinot with you instead. 

Her finger trailed along the side of the map before she double tapped whatever store she was looking for. When she turned to head in that direction, she was met with your stern gaze. “Gen?”

“I don’t really feel like it’s my place to tell you,” she confessed with a huff, trying to look behind you. 

“Please?”

“Are you that kind of person who nags someone until they get their way?” She asked, letting out a nervous laugh when you shook your head at her. “Fine, fine, I’ll tell you. But as we walk, I hate that people are staring at us right now.” 

She was right. Random bystanders seemed to be looking your way a little more often than when you first got there. One of the reason you hadn’t wanted to go out to begin with was because you didn’t want to be the subject of random questioning, let only the random pictures that you knew would surface the internet in as soon as a couple of hours. 

“You seem to know where you want to go,” you encouraged her, scooting to the left a bit as a gesture that you would follow her lead. “Tell me while we walk.” 

For someone who was so tiny, Gen certainly moved with a sense of extreme urgency. It was hard to tell if she was walking so fast to get away from the little group of onlookers or if she was trying to run away from your question. 

Once you both were a good distance away from the growing crowd, you made sure you were within earshot of Gen. “So, can you tell me now?” 

Another sigh and she slowed down a bit. “Y/N, I don’t really know what to tell you. When Jay found out that Danneel had cheated on him, he kind of went into a downward spiral. The bottle became his best friend in-between filming, there were some nights that Jared would have to go and pick him up from the bar at three in the morning because he was too drunk to call himself a cab.”

Your heart broke at her words. 

“Then came the parade of women. Once the a fifth of the heavy stuff wasn’t enough, the meaningless sex seemed to be his next fix.” 

“And that’s where I came in?” 

Her head shot in your direction as she came to a complete halt next to you. “What do you mean?” 

You froze, frantically trying to think of any excuse that could make up for that little slip of yours. “Uh, well, it’s kind of embarrassing because I’m not that kind of girl, but the night that Jensen and I met – I kind of went home with him.” 

“Well, then, you must have magical lady parts,” she said with a giggle. 

“Excuse me?”

Genevieve picked her pace back up, swerving around a huddle of teenage girls that just needed to be glued to each other in a line. “Come on. As much as I love the man, for a good almost three years there wasn’t a single girl that could get him on lockdown.” 

You stayed silent, letting her continue her ramble about how he had only brought over one other girl and that was because she refused to put out until the third date – even when he tried to pull the famous card, she still wouldn’t budge from her golden rule. Apparently, despite the fact that she wasn’t as easy as some of the other women he had been with just the week prior, she was a hell of a party girl. Sometimes you forgot that the man you shared a bed with was, well, a man whore for the better part of the last couple of years. There was a reason you chose not to watch his interviews, or read the articles that were published about the two of you or even google his name. 

The one time you did it, on one of the many nights that you couldn’t sleep and in the midst of packing up your life away; it was nothing but countless blog rants about how this man clearly had no self-respect for himself or the woman he left the clubs groping. 

Only months ago, you happened to be one of those girls.

“Y/N?” 

Several slow blinks and you focused back in on your friend standing in front of you. Her somewhat panicked look caused you to crack a smile. “Gen?” 

“Are you okay?” The look on her face didn’t budge. “You spaced out there for a bit.” 

“Uh, yeah, I was just thinking about the last couple of months,” you answered, being somewhat honest. 

Using the moment, you looked around to see the store that you both were standing in front of was one of the more popular, high end lingerie stores. The mannequins were covered, or lack thereof, in all kinds of lacy, silky and see-through garments. 

With a raised eyebrow, you turned your gaze away from the scantily clad plastic models before you. “Gen, what are we doing here?”

“We are getting Jensen his Christmas gift,” she answered you simply with a twinkle in her eye.

“I’m sorry.. are you helping me pick out my sex outfit?” 

She grinned and turned, practically skipping her way into the store. “Is that a problem for you?” 

Slowly, you trailed in behind her, looking around with caution as other women were around the jet black shelves, picking up various bras and panties or asking for opinions from sales people. One sales lady looked right at you and you could have sworn you saw a look of recognition cross over her face. 

Once you caught up with Gen’s insane ballerina like movements, you crossed your arms, eyeing the hot pink corset she was holding out towards you. “It’s a slight problem.” 

Her face fell as she lowered the ensemble. “Why? It’s a useful gift, something that you know you’ll use over and over again.” 

“No, no,” you chuckled at her reaction, making sure that she read your look of disproval of what she was trying to pass off as something you would wear. “It’s just that we are going to be spending Christmas with my mom.”

She put the garment down, her fingers lingering on the material as her eyes absently shifted to another shelf somewhere off to your right. “Oh, right, I thought I heard the boys talking about that.” 

“It’s a big deal for me Gen.” 

She looked at you for a moment, looking you up and down while strolling over to something that looked dark and possibly a hell of a lot more lacy. Her tone was oddly relaxed as she spoke with her back towards you. “Why is it such a big deal?” 

“I,” you started, debating if you really wanted to tell her. “I’ve never actually brought a man home to meet my mother.” 

“Oh,” her voice picked up slightly while she turned to face you again – that same mystery garment in her hand. “Never mind, that is a huge deal.”

The nerves you had been fighting since last week when you called your mother to tell her that you would like to bring the man you had been dating over for Christmas. Her over the top squeals still echoed in your skull as well as a to-do list of things that she wanted the three of you to do; as a “family,” she had tried to explain, but when you had suggested to Jensen that he meet your mom, it was as a gesture of good faith.

A gesture that you saw something more in him than you could even being to explain - not an effort to replace the family you never had. 

“My mom’s apartment isn’t very big,” you admitted. “Most likely Jensen and I will have to sleep on the sofa bed; so most likely sex isn’t going to happen.” 

A sly smirk played at her lips while she ran the article of clothing through her fingers. “And that, my dear friend, is where you have to get creative.” 

An obscene amount of money later, you left the mall with your little pink bag in hand. Gen had assured you over and over that it was something that she swore would get some good use – she even mentioned that it was similar to the one that Jared’s parents had caught her wearing. 

Cliff pulled up to where you were standing just as you hit send on your text. 

_Just picked up your Christmas gift. I think you’re really going to enjoy it. xoxo._


	19. Chapter Nineteen;

**Chapter Nineteen**

The snow was crisp and fluffy on the ground, but crunched under your boots as you walked towards the lone streetlamp at the edge of the pick-up spot of the local train station. You weren’t kidding when you told Jensen that your mother lived in the middle of nowhere; you even cracked the joke that she would be picking the two of you up with a horse and buggy.

“So what can I expect when it comes to meeting Mother Y/L/N?” Jensen asked while you anxiously tore at the remains of your water bottle label in your hands. 

“Well,” you answered, leaning forward towards the asphalt of the road in front of you, trying to get a heads up on your mother’s tan minivan as it made its way towards the two of you. So far there was no sign of it. “You know how your mother is?” 

You saw his head bob up and down from the corner of your eye. “Think the opposite of that.” 

“Come on, she can’t be that bad.” 

Your heart was already pounding in your chest at the thought of your mother interrogating the hell out of Jensen. “Jay, the woman doesn’t even own a television. She still has a flip phone for god’s sake.” 

He busted out a laugh before taking a solidifying breath and putting an arm around you. “So, assuming by that statement and how neurotic you are acting, she doesn’t know that I’m famous.” 

“Yep,” you answered curtly.

“And is that why you didn’t want Cliff tagging along?”

“You would be correct, sir.”

He gave a little hum of approval before pulling you closer to his body in an effort to keep you warm. You couldn’t resist burying your face in the layers between his jacket and his t-shirt, feeling the soft fabric against your cheek. “This will be kind of nice.” 

“Hm?”

“I just think,” you felt his arms shift as they wrapped themselves around your waist before he continued speaking. “It will be nice to be around someone who doesn’t look at me like I’m a different species of human.” 

You lifted your chin to look up towards Jensen, his face just a shadow under the brightness of the lamp. “You are a different species, Ackles.”

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or as an insult.” 

Laughing, you snuggled yourself closer to him as the wind picked up, blowing a burst of snow in your general direction. “Take that however you would like.” 

He didn’t answer, just pulled you close enough that he could rest his chin on the top of your head. Despite you being a nervous wreck about bringing home the first guy ever to meet the most important person in your life; you were kind of excited at the same time. You never felt the need to show someone the different parts of your childhood and what made you who you were today. 

If you weren’t careful, you could close your eyes and fall asleep in the position that the two of you were standing in. Thankfully a car turned the corner up ahead, blinding your poor eyeballs in the process. 

Two quick honks and you knew exactly who was driving that mom-mobile to the point of almost riding up on the curb. “Annnnd that would be mother.” 

“Please tell me she didn’t teach you how to drive too?” He teased, giving you a smirk, so deep you saw that little dimple in his cheek, when you shot him a glare. 

The tired and rusty looking vehicle had barely come to a complete spot, let alone a park, when the driver’s side door flew open and a pair of hands covered in mittens came soaring out. A matching knitted hat just barely poked it’s way over the roof of the car. 

“There’s my Little Morning!” 

“Mom,” you grinned, moving away from the warmth and embracing the chill as you approached your mother. 

Her arms cradled you closely, sealing you in her grasp as she did this silly little dance hug that she had been doing since you were a child. “Goodness,” she said, her voice cracking a tad. “It’s been a couple years since I’ve seen you baby.” 

“I know,” you said softly, feeling your own throat start to grow hoarse. 

She held you for a couple more moments, just rocking the two of you back and forth before there was a quiet clearing of a throat behind you. “Oh, uhm, mom,” you said, clearing your own vocal chords and turning back towards your favorite piece of warmth. “This is Jensen.” 

Much like when you met his family, your mother swiftly wrapped Jensen up in her arms rocking him just like she had been rocking you seconds ago. You couldn’t help, but laugh at his startled look. “Jensen, this is my mother.” 

She pulled away and held him at arm’s length, in the way that all mother’s do when inspecting the person before them. “Please, you can call me Moreira.” 

“Well then, nice to meet you Moreira,” he answered giving her that award winning smile of his. “If Y/N hadn’t introduced you as her mother, I would have assumed you guys were sisters.”

Just from the look on your mother’s face, you could already tell that she was falling under the Ackles spell. “I don’t know you well enough to know if you are just saying that to win brownie points or if it’s something else.”

“It’s brownie points, mom,” you answered her question for him, fighting your urge to roll your eyes at the very obvious attempt to win your mother over.

She let go of Jensen before giving a muffled, mitten covered clap of her hands. “Alright, let’s get those suitcases in the trunk. And I don’t know about you two, but I could use some breakfast.”

“And some coffee,” you mumbled. 

Jensen gave a small laugh next to you before grabbing your suitcase from your grasp. “I mean, it is four o’clock in the morning, who doesn’t need a cup of coffee?” 

You answered by simply giving him a slight glare, one that you hoped your mother missed. “Was it not you that suggested the ten o’clock flight?”

“So that’s a ‘hell yes’ on the coffee.” 

\--

Forty-five minutes later and your mother was pulling up to a very familiar looking building. ‘Hot Cakes’ read the massive sign above the door, the ‘s’ only slightly dipping off to the right, which was better than the last time you had seen it. The deep red paint was starting to chip on the shingles while the once beautiful rose bushes were covered in a fresh dusting of snow. 

“Do remember this place?” You mother asked from the driver’s seat, her smile visible from your peripherals.

“What do you mean, ‘do I remember this place?’” You asked while unbuckling your seatbelt and leaning forward on the dashboard, trying to get a better view of the window on the roof. “We practically lived her for a good two years.” 

Wasting no time, you threw open your door and stepped out causing yourself to have a fit of shivers. Jensen and your mother followed suit, walking closely behind you as you entered the building, the smell of slightly burnt coffee and crisp bacon filling your soul. 

As soon as your mother stepped in after you, another familiar face breached your vision. “No way!”

There was no practical way of fighting the colossal grin on your face. “Nora!”

A woman, possibly twenty years older than you, practically jumped over the counter in an effort to get her hands on you. “Am I dreaming? Are you really standing in front of me?”

“It’s really me,” you answered, giggling as she patted you all around. It was like she was giving you a police frisking, just a tad less aggressive. “In the flesh and blood.”

Once she was done patting your face, did she pulled you into her full bosom; you actually forgot just how big this woman’s breasts were until they were on the verge of suffocating you. “I can’t believe you are back in town,” she squealed before her eyes strayed to the man behind you when she let you go from her grasp. “And with a veeery good looking man.”

You were pretty positive you were going to be wearing a permanent blush for the duration of this trip. “Nora, this is Jensen,” with a paused you said the next part slowly, the words still feeling somewhat foreign on your tongue. “My boyfriend.” 

The restaurant fell quiet. Or at least that’s what it felt like to you. There was a pair of truckers passing by to grab some food on one of their stops and an elderly couple tucked away in a corner booth. None the less, you felt more in the spotlight than you had when the paparazzi crammed around the SUV as you tried to make your way into the airport late last night. 

It was the biggest reason that Jensen had suggested the two of you leave when you did, just so you guys could arrive before other crowds of people over took the airlines, but as always, the roaches found a way to get to you guys. 

“No fucking way,” Nora said slowly, her blue eyes scanning over Jensen like he was the prized horse in the race. “How the hell did you find this one?” 

That shit eating grin of his appeared before Nora stepped forward and wrapped him up in her – expect he was much taller allowing him to avoid the almost dying part that came with Nora’s hugs. Well, that was if his ribs didn’t break under her grip. 

“I guess I just got lucky,” you said with a shrug while you and your mom giggled as Nora tried to slide her hands down his back in an effort to cop a feel of his ass. 

Jensen politely wriggled out of her arms before returning to stand next to you; a little too close, most like trying to create a barrier between his body and those extra grabby hands of your favorite waitress. 

Nora wiggled a pale eyebrow at him, her lip turned up in a flirty smirk. “Well now, where are my manners – let’s get you folks to a table.”

Jensen made sure to keep himself as close to you as possible on the short journey. He even took the side of the booth closest to the wall, secluding himself away from any possible slip ups – you know the kind where the waitress spills water in patrons lap and feels the need to help clean the mess up? Yeah, you could honestly say Nora wasn’t shy when it came to attractive guests. 

As jackets were being removed, Nora gave a nod. “Three coffees then?” 

“Please and thank you,” spoke your mother. 

Once everyone was settled, and had their warm caffeinated drink in front of them, did you take a good long look at your mother. Time was certainly working against her – her hair was starting to grey at the roots and her forehead was starting to form little creases. Her once lively cheekbones were starting to look more gaunt against her skin. 

You couldn’t stop your question. “So how are you doing mom?” 

“Oh, you know,” she took a sip from her mug, but kept her gaze on you. “Just keeping myself busy. I finally got around to working in the greenhouse.” 

“Really?” 

She nodded, a proud smile on her lips. “It look a lot of convincing from the school, but they agreed to let me teach there permanently.” 

“That’s amazing,” you stated, turning towards Jensen who happened to have a really amused look on his face. “Mom has been trying to get a job at the local community college for a couple years now, but they kept trying to cut funding for the gardening classes.”

“I put a stop to that,” she interrupted, her jaw set in that stern way it always got when she spoke about her work. “I got several other students and staff to organize several fundraisers.”

Jensen’s eyebrows rose. “Is gardening something you are passionate about, Moreira?” 

“Very,” she answered with a smile when Nora walked by to take our various orders. “There is nothing healthier than the food we grow ourselves.”

As your mom placed her usual, very complicated order, you turned towards your boyfriend. “If you haven’t figured it out yet, my mother is a bit of a hippie.”

He smirked over at you, his tongue teasing the edge of his bottom lip as he met you in the middle of your lean. His mouth was so close, his breath tickled your ear, “Do you think she would tell me where the good weed is?” 

“Don’t even tempt her.” 

He didn’t fight the laugh you knew had been building in his chest since the moment he met your mother. It was one of those things that caused a lot people to do a double take; you were the polar opposite of the woman who created you – even down to appearances. The only thing the two of you shared was your eyes.

“Nora, can I get a refill please?” You asked, ignoring the man having a slight giggle fit next to you. “Jay will have another one too.”

Her eyes roamed over Jensen once again, causing you to giggle a little bit as well. “Sure thing sugar.”

“And while she is off on her little errand, I’m going to run to the bathroom,” Jensen stated, picking you up and sliding you down the length of the booth until he was standing. “I’ve had to piss since we got to the airport.”

You couldn’t help, but stare at that fine ass of his as he wandered off in the general direction of the restrooms. Most likely too afraid to turn back around to ask in fear of Nora deciding to be his escort there. That thought alone caused a silent laugh to overcome you as a look of recognition came over him before he disappeared completely. 

When you turned back towards the table, you were met with a smug looking mother. “What’s up mom?”

“Oh, just thinking.” 

“About anything in particular?” 

She shrugged her shoulder, eyeing the spare menu left on the table. “Just thinking that this is the first time I’ve ever seen you in love.” 

Spurting the coffee from your mouth, you openly gaped at your mother. “Excuse me?” 

“Honey,” she reached a hand across the table and gave your arm a reassuring pat. “There is no reason to be embarrassed, I can see it between the two of you.” 

Before you could answer, Jensen was already heading back towards the table. His eyes searching around the small restaurant as he strode over before locking in on your own gaze, that’s when he gave you that smile. The smile that always seemed to remind you that all was well in the world. Even if it was only briefly. 

_Is this what love feels like?_


	20. Chapter Twenty;

**Chapter Twenty**

That simple observation your mother made had been bothering you for the last three days. Even in between helping Mom put up the Christmas tree, huddling around the table with mugs of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and laughing about past holidays when you were a child; hell, even when your mother whipped out the embarrassing baby album – all you thought about were your feelings for Jensen. 

And it was scaring you. 

“I’m so sorry baby,” you mom cooed while she ran a brush through her hair quickly. You were standing in the doorway of her bedroom watching her get ready while Jensen was busy putting away the air mattress. “The Dean just called and needs me to come in to go over my curriculum for the spring.”

“Mom, seriously, it’s fine.”

She turned around to face you, running a hand down the front of her blouse in an effort to smooth over any spare wrinkles. “I just feel so bad that I have to go to work, especially on Christmas Eve.”

You knew that the real reason the Dean called her in to work was because he was doing his best to make sure she was uncomfortable in this job. The man wanted a raise and knew the only way he could get it was by cutting the agriculture studies completely. He didn’t see the reasoning behind why your mom was so passionate about her work, but he also was clueless about how stubborn she was as well. 

“If you apologize one more time, I’m hopping on the next plane out of here,” you joked, reaching towards her and grabbing her shoulders. “Jensen and I will be fine for the day. I swear.” 

“Alright,” she said with a sigh, reaching for her purse that had been thrown across the bed in her rush to get ready. “I have a couple bottles of wine in the fridge. Make yourselves at home.” 

All you did was nod and move out of her way as she headed for the front door, apologizing to Jensen in the process of passing through the living room. Thankfully, he just waved her off as much as you did, reminding her that the three of you had all day tomorrow to spend together. 

Once the door was shut and locked behind her, did it dawn on you that this was your first break you’ve had where it was just you and Jensen. Alone. And that little bit of panic you had been feeling throughout the last couple of days grew tenfold. 

Maybe day drinking wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

“So,” Jensen started, flopping himself down on the couch while propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. “What should we do today?” 

You moved from your spot between your mother’s room and the living room, making your way into the kitchen. “Well, we are a little bit confined today, since my mom has the car.” 

“And she also doesn’t have a television.” 

“Yeah,” you said with a click of your tongue. “Although, she did just tell me she had some wine. And I’m sure she has a deck of cards laying around somewhere.” 

Jensen’s head bobbed while he looked around the sparse apartment, thinking through his options of the day. “Or, you know, we could continue our little truth game.” 

“Then I think we really need a bottle of wine.” 

You heard him laugh while you went to the fridge before hunting down the corkscrew and some spare wine glasses. When you came back, he had sat back up and was excitedly patting the empty cushion next to him.

Rolling your eyes but giving a smile at his utter excitement for a boring day in, you handed him an empty coffee mug. “So apparently my mother doesn’t believe in glassware because all I found were coffee cups.” 

“Woman after my own heart.” 

Laughing, you popped open the dark wine, pouring a enough that each mug was about halfway full. “Don’t tell her that. She’ll never let you leave.”

There was a pause while the two of you took a slow sip from your cups. Just from the smell alone, you knew this wine was mostly likely a product of one of mom’s experiments with her fruits – and damn was it strong. 

Jensen’s eyes widened and batted like something was causing them to burn when he pulled the mug away from his lip, a look of bafflement on his face. “Holy shit.”

“Ah, yeah, should have warned you that this could grow chest hair.” 

Cautiously, he placed the cup on the coffee table before turning his attention towards you, green eyes sparkling with a buzz. “I think I should go first, you know, since I’m the guest and all.” 

“Whatever you say,” you said with a grin at his boyish excitement. 

His grin didn’t waver as he looked you up and down playfully. “What’d you get me for Christmas?” 

“No!” You sat up, almost choking on your wine, to swat at his shoulder. His smile didn’t budge one bit. “You cannot use this game to find out about presents.” 

“Why not?” 

He was pouting at you now, his eyes still shining in the dimness of the early afternoon light. You gave him a soft glare, “Because I said so.” 

“Party pooper.” 

“Hey, did I not suggest wine at,” you strained your neck a bit to see the small digital clock hanging in the kitchen, “eleven in the morning?”

“I guess I’ll just have to try again when you have a little more of the good stuff in you.” 

You gave him a playful wink, “If you’re going to play dirty, I can do it right back at ya.” 

“Bring it.” 

The two of you sat on the couch for a good two hours, going back and forth with your random questions. Things like ideal vacations, biggest pet peeves or the worst date you ever went on. You won that one, telling him about how you showed up to the movies to go on a date with a senior at your school. You being a freshmen, only to find out that he invited you as a blind date for his girlfriend’s brother.

Jensen kept trying to circle back around to your present, leading you to believe he had a hard time with surprises, but you kept shooting him down. 

That didn’t stop you both from crushing half the bottle. 

Your tongue was starting to feel a little heavy in your mouth. “I have a biggie for you Ackles.” 

His eyebrow quirked at you while the rest of his body looked so relaxed on the couch, you thought he might fall asleep. His long legs were sprawled out next to you, sealing you in between them. 

“What the hell happened at that interview?” 

“Ah,” his eyes closed while he took a deep breath. “I’ve been waiting for this one.” 

You waited while his face seemed to contort through a series of thoughts and emotions all at once. His relaxed positioning, a little more rigid as he sat up still leaving you in between his legs. 

Another deep breath, “To start, I went in thinking the interview was solely going to be talking about the show and how Dean is dealing with certain life changes, but like most interviews, the host went a little off script.”

Deciding that the best thing to do would be to keep quiet, you just nodded your head in an effort to encourage him to continue. “He pulled up that photo of us, you know the one of us leaving the club that night. And things just went downhill from there. He started pulling up photos of me and Danneel from forever ago and then comparing them with other women I’d left with over the years.” 

“Oh.” You couldn’t help how small your voice sounded right now. 

“He then started asking me what made you so much different than all the other girls I’d been pictured with.” Jensen’s voice was starting to break a little bit causing him to cough and sit up with his eyes opened and completely focused on you. “He asked me a question I wasn’t even remotely prepared to answer.” 

Shifting your eyes towards your hands that were cradling the mug in front of you, you chewed your bottom lip. “And what question was that.” 

“He asked me if I was in love with you.” 

Your head shot up and for a moment and you were pretty sure your mother might of slipped something a little funny into her special concoction of drunken berries. That or you had passed out on the couch and were promptly dreaming this whole thing up as a result of your own conflicting emotions. 

But the look on Jensen’s face reached deep into the pit of your stomach; proving this was indeed real. 

Even with the air completely knocked out of your lungs, you managed to squeak out a string of words. “Well.. do you?” 

You were almost afraid to blink, thinking that if you did this beautiful man before you would disappear in a puff of smoke. With your eyes still trained on his, you watched as Jensen sat himself up completely, scooting himself close enough to you that you were positive he could hear the drumline beating away in your chest. 

“What do you think?” 

Swallowing, you gingerly put your mug down on the coffee table trying to think through this haze. “I- I don’t really know.” 

“Y/N,” his eyes moved up and down your face, lingering on your lips in that way they always did. “I want you to listen to me closely.” 

“Okay,” you answered in a single shaky breath. 

Before he spoke, he reached his hand between the two of you, grabbing your own and pulling it towards him. You were expecting him to hold your hand with his in his lap, but instead he carefully placed your palm on his chest. 

His heart was beating frantically under your touch. “I am so irresponsibly in love with you.”

Tears sprang into your eyes quicker than you wanted to admit when those words sank into your wine drenched brain. The only words you were able to make came out in a whisper, “Really?” 

“You don’t believe me?” 

Those tears were building up, going to overflow at any second. “It’s just, uhm, Danneel said she saw the interview and -”

“She doesn’t even know what she is talking about,” he pushed your palm harder into his chest using both of his hands now. “When I answered, I said I wasn’t sure yet, but I knew you were way different than any woman I’ve ever been with.” 

“But Jensen,” you tried to tugged you hand away in an effort to wrap your head around everything that was just laid out in the open. “This is a fake relationship, you were there when I signed the contract.”

The moment those words left your lips, you wanted to take them back. The hurt behind those green eyes of his stabbed you in the gut; repeatedly. His grip on your hand went slack as he removed one of them to run through his hair. “So you think my feelings for you are fake?”

“I just don’t know what to believe, Jensen.”

He stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of you. You could see the anger building up with every step he took. “Y/N,” he paused, his seething still tangible as he kneeled in front of you, taking a sobering breath. “I love you.” 

“Jensen.” 

“I love you.” 

A small, nervous laugh bubbled up in your throat, getting lost in a slight sob as the tears broke through the dam. “Seriously Jensen, I just -”

“I love you.” 

Unable to even begin to start to make words, you did the only thing you could do. Wrapping your arms around Jensen’s neck, you pulled him towards you quickly, his lips being the only cure for this sickness you were feeling. He didn’t push you away, instead he used the moment to grab you by the waist and stand up, allowing you to wrap your legs around his hips while he switched seating arrangements to one that allowed you to straddle his lap. 

Your fingers were tangled in his hair, lips traveling between each other’s mouths and other exposed areas of skin. His hands reached the hem of your shirt, pulling it upwards, forcing you to break away enough for him to pull it over your head. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” He asked, breathing heavily and admiring your breasts before him, bringing his mouth to the edge of the cup of your bra. 

Your answer was to lean back, giving him easier access to your chest. And he took full advantage; slipping a hand under the cotton material of your undergarment, he scooped out your breast with ease revealing a hard nub from your excitement. 

He teased you only momentarily with his breath before his mouth latched on causing goosebumps when he hummed his seal of approval against it. Keeping his mouth on you, he reached around and unhooked the article of clothing, giving his other hand the ability to freely knead you. 

The heat between your legs was getting unbearable. 

“Jensen,” you moaned, fingers gripping into his shoulder. “Please.” 

He released you with a barely audible pop, green eyes looking up at you with an animal like hunger. “What do you want baby?” 

Reaching in between the two of you, you stroked him over his jeans while leaning forward to kiss that spot right under his ear. “I want you.” 

With what felt like seconds, you found yourself free of all clothing and your bare ass pressed into the hardwood flooring of the apartment. Jensen slipped his jeans and boxers down to his knees and was hovering over you, teasing you with his tip at your entrance. “How badly do you want me?” 

You withered impatiently underneath him, “So fucking badly.” 

A single thrust and he was inside of you, both of you groaning with approval as he stretched you around his cock. His lips found yours as he pulled out, your hips pushing upwards to find him until he came crashing back into you.

“You drive me crazy,” he said against your mouth, picking up an aggressive pace. 

Moans were coming freely now as you bucked your hips up to meet his with every thrust, feeling him hit your sweet spot repeatedly was going to surely be your undoing. Jensen’s speed continued to pick up when you wrapped your legs around him, holding him close to your warmth until you felt that fire start to spread through your veins. 

You let loose as he fucked you to the point that you felt like you were going to be split in half. He followed your lead with a slew of profanities, leaving both of you panting like dogs on the living room floor. 

“I love you Jensen,” you admitted to the ceiling. “And that scares me.”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One;

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Jensen_

“Hey,” a soft whisper brushed across my cheek, tickling my nose with its minty scent. “Wake up sleepy head.” 

I didn’t want to break her heart and tell her that I had been up for at least an hour now, listening to her stir next to me before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. I could only assume while she was in there she had decided to brush her teeth before coming to wake me. 

Groaning, I rolled over to see my girl staring up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. “Mornin’.” 

“Merry Christmas,” she said with a grin, her voice still just above a whisper as I were sure she didn’t want to wake her mother. “How’d you sleep?” 

The air mattress kind of bubbled up as I shifted my weight a little more evenly to wrap an arm about her waist, pulling her close to me. “I kind of miss our bed.” 

It was hard not to miss the slight blush that creeped across her cheeks at the mention of my favorite piece of furniture. I couldn’t help the way my stomach squeezed at the way she was smiling at me, the shy way her lips curved up at the corners was doing things to me. 

The events of yesterday had replayed over and over in my dreams. 

“We’ll be home in just a couple days,” she spoke, still keeping her voice quiet while strategically placing kisses down my chest. “Then it’s going back to the same old routine.” 

“Oh?” 

She sighed, pulling herself back up and resting her cheek against my bare chest. Her eyes wondering somewhere above us. “You know what I mean, back to the filming and everything else that comes with your job.” 

By her tone alone, I could tell she was probably dreading leaving this little bubble we had created for ourselves. Or maybe she was having second thoughts about this relationship. “Is there something that you would change? You know if you had the ability to.” 

“Nothing,” she answered quickly. “I mean,” there was a slight pause before she continued, “ the only thing I wish I could change was the fact that our names were printed on a legally binding piece of paper.” 

I thought about how she just answered, understanding that maybe she felt like I was only with her because of a piece of paper and the fact that I needed to really save face in the film industry. Her words just solidified that I knew that I really needed to find a way to show her that what I was feeling for her was one-hundred percent real. 

“What if I could find a way to make the contract disappear?” 

Her head jolted back, her eyes scanning my face as I kept my expression stern; despite the urge to flip her over and ravish her senseless. Although something told me that we wouldn’t be as lucky with our privacy as we had been yesterday. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, her voice a slight octave higher than it usually was. 

I shrugged. “I’m sure I could talk to Henry and get something done.” 

Now she was sitting in an upright position, her legs crossed and her attention completely zeroed in on me. “Wait. You’re being serious right now?” 

“Am I never not serious?” 

Her lips pursed momentarily before a playful smirk started to form. God, did I love when she gave me that smirk. “Ackles, do I really need to answer that?”

A laugh escaped me as I reached for her, pulling her back down on top of me, kissing the tip of her nose gently. “Depends on how you are going to answer it.” 

The smile that had been playing at the corners of her mouth took full form on her lips just as I pulled her a little closer to feel her mouth on mine again. If there was a way to bottle up this feeling and sell it, I would be one hell of a rich man before tomorrow morning. 

Her body weight shifted has she slid herself into a more comfortable position with her knees on either side of my hips, those short little shorts she had slept in riding up a bit to reveal the bottom edge of her ass cheeks in such a provoking way. Just feeling her on top of me was starting to give me a hard on. 

She leaned forward, her lips brushing against mine softly, eliciting an unforeseen groan from me. Apparently that was enough to tell her to continue as her hips pushed into mine; if she wasn’t careful, I wouldn’t be responsible for the following events. 

“Oh,” a small, somewhat startled voice squeaked through my thoughts. “I’m so sorry, uhm, I’ll – I’ll give you two a minute.” 

The bedroom door slammed shut so fast, I barely had time to register what had just happened before Y/N was crawling off my lap with a shake of her head. I could see the slightest look of disappointment in her features before she knocked on her mother’s door and slid in through the crack.

The two of them were talking quietly to each other in the room. Not loud enough for me to make out what was being exchanged, but loud enough to hear the awkwardness of almost being caught in the act. It was a welcome distraction to what was happening in my pants. 

Once I had a little bit more control over my thoughts, I sat up, carefully getting up from the damn air mattress before reaching down and pulling out the nozzle allowing the air to slowly seep out. If things had continued as I had wanted them to, I may have been afraid of this flimsy piece of plastic popping underneath me. 

By the time the mattress was completely deflated and rolled up in the corner of the living room, the women had come out of their closed quarters. Both of them wearing wide smiles which could only mean that Y/N had probably confined in her mother about our little confession from yesterday. 

Moreira came towards me, wrapping me up in another motherly hug just like when I first met her. “Merry Christmas Jensen,” she crooned, her face burying itself slightly in my shoulder. 

“Merry Christmas Moreira,” I answered with a small chuckle, giving her a pat on the back before she released me from her grasp. 

“Mom,” Y/N groaned, looking suddenly embarrassed by her mother’s actions and offering me a small smile that was more like an unspoken apology. “Why don’t we get breakfast started?”

\--

After a hearty breakfast of basically everything Moreira owned in the apartment; I’m talking egg muffins, baked oatmeal and at some point a sweet potato pie, did we move on to presents. Y/N had spent the following week stressing over what to get her mother before I had suggested that we pitch in and get her a laptop. 

Her reaction was priceless when she ripped the wrapping off the thin rectangular box. Her smile was wide and slightly confused. “What’s this?” 

“A laptop,” Y/N answered, taking the electronic from her mother and flipping it over to show her the backside and all the many features that it offered. “Jensen thought it might be a good idea for you to have one, especially because it has a webcam - that way we can skype.” 

I sat forward from my spot on the couch, as Y/N sat crossed legged on the floor in front of her mother and I. Memories of what went down on that very same spot ricocheted through my thoughts briefly. “But since we now know that you have a new job at the school, you can use this to make your work life a little easier as well.” 

Moreira’s eyes started to water when the corners of her eyes crinkled up with such a bright smile, it was clear where Y/N got hers from. “You guys,” she sniffed slightly, causing her daughter to scoot closer to her. “This is so sweet, but it’s too much.”

“Nonsense,” I stated, reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze. 

Y/N leaned her head in her mother’s lap. “You deserve this mom.” 

The two of them shared a moment while I got up to grab some more coffee. As I was stirring in the last bit of my sugar, I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my sweats. Rooting it out, I saw that I had two texts – one from Jared wishing the two of us a very merry Christmas and the other was from Henry. 

_Jay, hope you are having a nice Christmas. Need you to call me when you get a chance._

Like many of my agents texts, they were really blunt and to the point. One of the many reasons I loved the man was that he didn’t play games, especially when it came to my career being on the line. 

_Merry Christmas to you too Henry. I’m a little busy right now – can this wait until I’m back in Vancouver?_

I shoved my phone back in my pocket before grabbing my cup of coffee and heading back towards the living room. I had barely sat down before Y/N reached up and stole my mug from my hands, allowing herself to take a sip or several. 

“Excuse you,” I said, grinning at her, not even trying to get my cup back. 

Instead of giving me some snarky remark like she always did, Y/N gave me a small wink before scooting herself closer to me. “I have your present here Jensen, but,” she paused making sure her mother was busy looking over her new gadget. “It’s not really something I can give you right now.” 

“Dammit woman,” my stomach clenched at the way she was practically purring in my ear. “Can I at least get a hint?”

She eyed her mother again before pulling my ear closer to her mouth, her breath teasing me. “Let’s just say it’s something that I hope I don’t have to wear for long.” 

As if on cue, my phone vibrated in my pocket making all of my attention focus on my lap – half my brain was concerned about Henry’s possible answer and the other half was trying to imagine just what I got to see this beauty in tonight. 

She moved away from me, only slightly, while I fished my phone back out and Moreira asked her a question about keeping the government out of her laptop. 

_Actually, no. This is a pretty big deal. Please call ASAP._

I couldn’t help, but let out a frustrated sigh causing both women to look in my direction. Y/N eyebrow shot up in an unasked question. “Sorry, I just have to make a quick phone call.” 

Both women just gave me a small nod, Y/N’s eyes watching me as I excused myself to step into the bathroom closer to the kitchen. Not knowing what was going on, I decided the extra privacy might be needed. 

Hitting dial on Henry’s contact, he answered on the second ring. “Jensen?” 

“Hey man, what’s going on?”

The concern in his voice was evident from the slow inhale he took. “It’s Danneel.” 

My fist clenched at the mention of her name. Trying not to spoil my mood or the day ahead of me, I allowed myself a moment to make sure I didn’t get too wound up in my anger. “What about her?”

“She’s.. she’s saying some things.” 

“I need more than that Henry.” 

He was quiet for so long that I even pulled the phone away to make sure the call hadn’t dropped. “Henry?” 

“She’s telling news outlets that you have two have a child together.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two;

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Two Days Ago_

_Jensen had stepped in the bathroom to make a phone call, which wasn’t really like him, but you figured maybe it was his mother and he wanted to talk to her with a little bit more privacy. When he emerged it looked like he had seen a ghost._

_Like he was on autopilot, he walked towards you and sat back down on the couch. “Sorry about that,” he mumbled, more to himself than to either of us._

_“Are you okay?” You asked, your heart picking up speed at his sudden change in attitude._

_Slowly, he blinked, his eyes turning and focusing in on you. It was like he was trying to remember where he was. “Uh, yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”_

_For the rest of the day, Jensen was just off. You couldn’t quite pin point it, but whomever he had called in the bathroom had clearly given him something to think about. Even your mother picked up on it as he set the table robotically for Christmas dinner, which was more like Christmas snacking and binging on favorite movies._

_When Mom finally went into her room for the night, and after she stressed the importance of safe sex as well as communication, did you snag your present for Jensen before slipping into the bathroom._

_Smoothing the lacy material over your stomach and picking up breasts, making sure that you looked your best, did you emerge. For the first time all day, Jensen’s face lit up and a smirk teasing at the corner of his mouth._

_“Well,” you strutted over to him, still trying to keep quiet. You could hear your mom swearing to herself as she was most likely trying to figure out her new laptop worked. “What do you think of your present?”_

_He eyed you up and down slowly, like he was trying to remember this moment perfectly. Usually you felt the need to blush when he scanned over your body like that, but something about this outfit made you feel confident as hell._

_“I think I want to take my sweet time unwrapping it.”_

_You knew that Gen was going to get a long and sincere thank-you note when you guys got back._

_Reaching where he was sitting on the couch, you plopped yourself down in his lap, already feeling the his excitement pushing into you. “Don’t take too long.”_

_His eyes softened momentarily before he grabbed a handful of the material, hiking it up enough to see that you weren’t wearing anything underneath. He groaned, pushing his lips into the nap of your neck causing you to squirm in his lap. “You know, I’m sure I could find a way to get a hotel room for the night.”_

_“Why would we need a hotel room?”_

_His lips moved against your neck, kissing somewhere between your earlobe and the top of your collarbone. “Because the things I want to do to you, there is no way in hell you would be quiet.”_

_Before you even had a moment to be for or against his suggestion, he had you pinned between his body and the couch, a wicked smile on those plump lips of his. He licked his lips as he looked you over once more, a hand making its way towards where you were aching the most for him._

_“But I don’t think I can wait that long.”_

\--

The two of you had finally returned to your Vancouver apartment, clothes still in suitcases and all over the floor, taking full advantage of having the privacy you had been aching to have since the night he told you he loved you. He hadn’t been kidding Christmas night about the things he wanted to do to you; the man had to keep a hand over your mouth the whole time. 

Even with your heart still pounding in your chest, you nuzzled yourself up to Jensen. “Well, you didn’t waste any time getting me naked there, did you?”

“Do you blame me?” He asked with a chuckle, his chest still rising and falling heavily. 

You didn’t answer, instead just laid there smiling up at the man whom you loved with just about every fiber of your being. Part of you was in denial about the fact that this beautiful human wanted to share you with the world, something you never saw coming with you agreed to the cover for him in the beginning. 

But something was still bothering you, the same thing that had bothered you throughout your trip. It was something you had just been putting off talking about until you didn’t have to worry about you guys being interrupted. “Jay?” 

“Hm?” He hummed lazily while a finger traced delicate patterns along your back. 

“Who did you call on Christmas?” 

His hand froze in the middle of the circle he had been starting to outline. “Oh,” his throat cleared causing your heart to jump into yours. “It was just Henry.” 

Most times when Henry called Jensen it was usually concerning something with publicity. And like most cases of publicity, it involved you, well mostly your relationship with Jensen to the public. Usually, if it was super important, you knew about it, but from the way he acted after leaving the bathroom to the silence that followed – things were concerning. 

Swallowing your heart, you shifted upwards, placing your weight on your elbows to look at him intently. “What did Henry say?”

“Just, uh, just to be on the lookout of some rumors circling around.” 

“Jay -” you started before a loud, booming knock echoed through the apartment causing you to jump. 

If you didn’t know any better, you would say that Jensen’s sigh was more out of relief than frustration in the moment. He slid out of bed quickly, reaching around for his jeans and slipping them over his exposed ass, zipping them up as he walked out of the room, his chest still exposed. 

You followed suit, reaching for your bath robe instead of your clothes from earlier. Regardless of who was at the door, you still needed to shower to wash off your lay over and all the ways Jensen had just pawed at you. Also, probably check for bruises and other markings that would be frowned upon when out and about. 

Barely turning the corner that led to the bathroom, you overheard a familiar deep voice rumbling through the kitchen. “She’s at our house, right now,” Jared spoke harshly, barely trying to hide the irritation in his voice. “Did you know about any of this?”

“Henry just told me about it a couple of days ago,” you heard Jensen answer, his voice straining a bit. “Is it true?” 

There was a pause while you heard a pair of heavy boots scratch against the floor, most likely as Jared shifted his weight. “Yes. She just turned three.” 

There was a heavy silence that washed over the room, creeping into your hiding spot between Jensen’s room and the kitchen and it was starting to slowly suffocate you. 

“Fuck,” Jensen’s voice came through before you heard what sounded like flesh smacking the counter. 

Peaking your head around the corner, you saw Jensen with his head hanging in his hands and Jared looking very uneasy at his best friend. Clearly your throat, you stepped forward from the shadows, “Jensen? Is everything okay?”

The look Jared gave you had your stomach in knots, but you ignored him. The only answer you needed right now wouldn’t come from him. Stepping forward some more, trying to close the space between you and the man who was clearly hurting. “Jay?” 

“No, Y/N,” he shook his head aggressively, looking up with red rimmed eyes. “Everything is not okay. Everything is completely fucked.” 

“What the hell is going on?” 

Jared stared between the two of you, going from your look of confusion to Jensen’s look of outrage. “Wait, you don’t know?” 

You shot him a look that caused him to flinch outwardly. “If I did, would I be asking?” 

Jared threw his hands up in surrender, side-stepping between the two of you. He gave Jensen a hard pat on the back before muttering a quick ‘good luck’ and high-tailing it out the front door. His neediness to get out of the war zone was only making you more frustrated by the minute. 

“Jensen.” 

His eyes were now looking at the ceiling as he took a deep breath, but that didn’t stop you from noticing how much his hands were shaking at his sides. “I have a child Y/N.” 

That knocked the air right out of you. Gripping the counter that Jared had just been standing next to, you felt your knees buckle as his words sunk in. “I’m sorry. What now?” 

“Apparently, I have a child with Danneel.” 

“What do you mean ‘apparently?’” 

You could tell your tone wasn’t helping the situation, but you couldn’t control it. His eyes were looking everywhere, but at you – kind of like what you did when you were trying to figure out a difficult math problem. “I mean, when we broke up, she must have been pregnant.” 

“But we just saw her,” you said, stating what he clearly already knew. “How could you not know that she had a kid?” 

He shrugged, still avoiding making eye contact. “I, honestly, don’t know. All I do know is that she is apparently playing house over there with Jared and his family. My daughter running around with the boys.”

You both stood there in the kitchen, unsure of what to say next. Your mind was reeling with a million questions, but the biggest one was focusing on what this newest bit of information meant for your relationship with Jensen. 

That thought alone was starting to break you down. 

“What does this mean?” You asked, slowly, with your voice barely above a whisper. 

“I don’t know.” 

Your feet stayed planted where they were while you pieced the events of the last couple of days together. When Jensen called Henry, it must have been to warn him of what was possibly waiting for him when we got home, especially if there were paparazzi waiting at the airport – which would also explain why Jensen had been so adamant on switching the flights last minute to an early morning flight. 

“Y/N,” his soft voice broke through your thoughts. When you looked at him, his green eyes were hard. “This doesn’t change anything.”

Trying to keep your tone even and neutral, you replied. “What do you mean?” 

“This doesn’t change my feelings for you,” he said slowly, now taking gradual steps towards you. “Danneel may be using this to get what she wants, but she isn’t going to win.”

A silent sob escaped you when Jensen reached for you, wrapping you up in his arms like he was trying to protect you from what was to come. “You don’t know that Jensen. She now has a something to use against you.” 

“I don’t care. I will fight for that child and I, sure as hell, will fight for us.” 

Trying to control your sobs now, you took a breath thinking through your options. “Does this mean you need to head over to Jared’s now?”

You felt him nod his head that was resting on top of your own. “I’m only going if you come with me.” 

He didn’t need to ask twice. Despite that your whole world had just been turned upside down, again, you knew that your feelings for Jensen still remained the same. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby girl.” He answered, kissing the top of your hair gently. “Let’s get in the shower.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three;

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Her named was Justice Jay.

Or JJ as Danneel had not so kindly introduced the blonde toddler who was wandering around the living room, reaching around for anything her tiny little hands could grab on to. Her delicate expression of complete curiosity of her new surroundings was something familiar to you. 

You watched as Shep came over with what looked like a stack of cheese and crackers for the younger girl before turning your attention towards your boyfriend and what would now be considered his possible baby momma and their heated discussion. 

“I still want a paternity test, Dee,” Jensen said slowly, his eyes shifting from the little female version of himself whose pigtails were lopsided, back to the tan woman and her incredibly low top standing seated across from him. “It’s not like you were completely faithful to me towards the end.”

“How many times do I have to remind you that it only happened because you were never around,” she huffed, clearly frustrated with his only demands. “But fine, we can head to the doctors tomorrow.”

Jared and Gen cautiously entered back into the living room, fake smiles plastered on their tired looking faces while handing everyone their mugs of coffee. As Jared handed you yours, he leaned over as close to your ear as he could without raising suspicions, “I may have spike yours a little bit.” 

You mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ towards him as he took his seat on the couch next to his wife. Jensen and Danneel had not stopped glaring at each other since the moment you walked through the door, but you were more than thankful that he kept a hand on your jean clad leg. It was a reminder that he wasn’t going to let you go during these circumstances. 

“I’m still a little lost,” Jensen stated with a shake of his head, eyes slipping down to the little one making her way through the feet of our chairs. “How the hell did you keep this from, well, everyone?” 

“Not everyone,” she answered, slowly, her eyes looking over to Gen who immediately starting shifting in her seat uncomfortably – trying to avoid the confused look you were giving her. “All I had to do was keep myself out of the limelight for a bit.”

“But my parents?” 

She shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal that she had been hiding her child from the world. “I figured when the time was right I would tell them, but JJ has a good support system back in Texas, so when I have to head out – she doesn’t leave with me. Plus, having a good lawyer comes in handy.”

He shook his head, running his hand down his face. “Dee, what the fuck?” 

As soon as the word left his mouth, he quickly clamped a hand over it before eyeing the little one carefully. When it looked like she hadn’t been paying attention to what the adults had been talking about, did he remove his palm. 

Danneel gave him a smirk, eyeing him like he was the biggest prize at the carnival. 

“I guess, since you were so quick to cut me off and prance around with all your little whores,” she eyed you longer than you would have liked as she stressed the word. “I didn’t feel like you needed to know about our little surprise.” 

It was a petty move; the kind of move you save for when you are all out of cards. This was the type of entrapment women all over the world try and use to get men into sticking it out with them. 

Your stomach was twisting as the word vomit started to bubble over. “So you waited until he was happy to drop this massive bomb on him?” 

Her glare was trying to pierce through you. “What makes you think he’s happy?” 

“You of all people don’t need to speculate what makes me happy these days,” Jensen’s gruff voice rang through the living room. 

Danneel stayed silent. You could tell Jensen’s statement was a hard pill for her to swallow, but she still sat up a little taller as she spoke. “The thought of having kids was also something that made you happy.” 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Having children with the right woman is what would have made me happy.”

The look of smugness Danneel had been wearing since you and Jensen had walked through the door disappeared in the blink of an eye. Her smirk from moments ago crumbled quickly as those words sunk in. Her next sentence was venom in your veins. “JJ doesn’t need you.” 

Her blunt and challenging statement brought you back to your childhood. They reminded you of how your own father walked out on you because someone “better” came along. You thought about how he wanted to pretend like that part of his life never really happened; you thought about the pain that you felt when it was all said and done. 

There was no way you were going to let this little girl grow up thinking her father wanted nothing to do with her. 

“Yes she does,” you spoke up, clutching your coffee cup like it was your lifeline. “That little girl deserves to know her father.” 

Everyone’s eyes shifted to you, causing Jensen to give your thigh a hard squeeze. You were aware that this was going to open up a huge can of worms later on down the road, but it was too late to back down now. 

“ _If _I am her father,” Jay clarified. “I will be a part of her life. Even if that means I take you to court.”__

__As soon as his plan of action was laid out, Dee’s eye lit back up like that was exactly what she was hoping to hear. “You do realize if you take me before a judge, it will air all of your dirty laundry.”_ _

__Something in the tone of her voice wasn’t sitting right with you._ _

__“You act like that doesn’t happen every day of my life,” he scoffed, shaking his head at her. “When you’re famous, your whole life is an open book.”_ _

__Dee’s tongue clicked at the roof of her mouth as she looked over at Jared and Gen. The two of them had been oddly quiet throughout this whole discussion; you knew that they were only there to help keep things civil in their house and for Gen to most likely have the ability to quickly explain why she had been keeping such a major secret from everyone._ _

__Which was something you weren’t going to forget to ask about._ _

__“So you would be okay with the whole world knowing that your little relationship is a sham?”_ _

__Gen cleared her throat, speaking for the first time in the last hour. “What are you talking about?”_ _

__“You don’t know?” She asked, her voice thick with mock concern. “Y/N and Jensen’s relationship is all contract.”_ _

__\--_ _

__The house had felt too suffocating – which was why you had been quick to get out and head to the nearest bar. You needed something to help with this dull throb that was making its way through your chest. Everything was being laid down all too quickly for you._ _

__Your phone was placed on the granite counter in front of you, vibrating for the hundredth time in that last hour. Every time you glanced at it, you saw it was either Jensen or Jared trying to get through, most liking trying to figure out where you were._ _

__A stocky man dressed in all black approached you, “Another one?”_ _

__“Try another five.”_ _

__He didn’t even crack a smile or ask why you were sitting there at two in the afternoon trying to drown your feelings away in tequila. It was making you long for the bartenders back in New York who at least pretended to give a shit._ _

__“Y/N!” An short-winded voice shouted making you flinch before being followed by a gust of crisp winter air. “Why the fuck did you just take off like that?”_ _

__Nodding at the bartender who was looking at you now like you were possibly a runaway fugitive, you tossed back your shot. With a heavy swallow, you slammed down you glass before answering the question with one of your own, “Do I really need to answer that?”_ _

__“Yes,” Jensen stated, twisting your bar stool around so that you were facing him. His arms trapping you in between him and the cool countertop of the bar._ _

__“I couldn’t be there anymore, Jensen. I couldn’t sit there and listen to how that evil witch was going to tear us apart,” your voice cracked as you thought about what was going to happen when she came forward with her personal private investigators findings; on top of the news of JJ. “Everyone is just going to think I got with you for the money.”_ _

__You couldn’t tell what was running through his head, but the hurt was still there in his eyes. “Y/N, please, I know this is a lot to take in, but I need you to just listen to me for two seconds.”_ _

__Staying silent, you tried to signal for another shot, but the bartender was currently pretending to be focused on wiping down the completely clean glass in front of him. With an frustrated sigh, you slumped your shoulders forward in an act of surrender._ _

__His eyes searched yours for something as he spoke. “I talked to Henry.”_ _

__“And?”_ _

__“There is a way to basically get the contract to disappear.”_ _

__Quirking an eyebrow at him, you leaned forward watching as he licked his bottom lip, wanting to kiss him despite all the craziness going on. You were willing to do anything right now to get things back to how they had been only days ago._ _

__“How do we do that?”_ _

__A small, very nervous chuckle escaped him. “Well,” he removed his hand from the counter, using it to brush a stray hair behind your ear. “We could get married.”_ _


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four;

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

“What in the what now?” you shook your head, trying to make sense of what he was saying to you. This had to be some delusion your mind was trying to make up to cope with this situation. “Am I already that drunk?”

A small, nervous smirk formed, but his hand stayed, cupping the side of your face. “It is an option.”

“And what? The contract just magically disappears?” 

His hand dropped down, but he still kept the tips of his fingers in contact with the exposed skin of your arm. “Not exactly.” 

You groaned, leaning back against the bar with your eyes closed, while trying to use some sort of physic ability to get the bartender to bring you another drink. Lord knows you needed it with how this evening was going. From finding out that the man you were head of heels in love with had a child with some vindictive, horrible woman and that his best friend’s wife supposedly knew about the girl all along, to this pretty half-assed suggestion that could almost pass off as a proposal.

Turning your attention back to Jensen, you saw that his eyes were searching yours patiently. “What’s on your mind baby girl?” 

“Everything,” you admitted. 

He shifted, removing his contact from you to swing you back around to face towards the bar before joining you on the stool next to you. “How can I help sort through that mess?” 

“Buy me another shot,” you joked, giving him a tipsy bit of a grin. 

Without hesitation, Jensen swung his hand up, signaling for the bartender to bring your both another round. You didn’t miss the little smirk he had when the man pulled out your favorite bottle of tequila. “For future reference, is this where I should always go looking for you when something goes a little haywire?” 

“Future?” 

You heard him take a sharp breath before tossing his little glass back. Sliding it across the counter, he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Well, I guess that concern comes with what you are about to tell me.”

He was talking about his suggestion of marriage, you could just tell by the hopeful glimmer in his beautiful green eyes. You were defiantly going to need all the hard stuff in the world to get through this one. 

“First,” you answered, tilting your own glass in his direction before gulping it down swiftly. “That was a shit proposal, Ackles.” 

“It was spur of the moment,” he defended himself with a chuckle. 

You gave him a small smirk before turning your attention back towards your hands. You focused in on that one finger on your left hand and thought about how it would feel to have a ring weighing down on it. “Second, what would us getting married have to do with our little contract?”

“Well, I called Henry and explained what Danneel was threatening to reveal, as I was running around with Jared trying to figure out where the hell you ran off to,” he started with a pointed look in your direction. “He said that one way to make it look like that damn paper never existed was for us to get married. Supposedly he could make it look like it was a prenup.” 

You shook your head thinking about how foolish this all sounded; this was starting to really sound more and more like some sort of fantasy. “This is crazy.”

“Is it?” 

“Yes, Jensen, it is,” you sighed. “I can’t marry you just because it will look better to the public.” 

He was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat, shifting side to side. “So, you can’t.. because it’s kind of like the contract we are already in?” 

Without realizing it, you knew that what you had just said probably felt like a kick in the gut to Jensen. “Wait, no. I mean, yes, I guess.”

Nodding his head, Jensen sat up a little higher in his stool and before tapping the counter with the pads of his fingers. Quickly, he stood up muttering to himself with pursed lips before turning himself towards the door. “Okay, then.” 

“Jensen.” 

“No, no,” he shook his head, giving you his jacket clad back when he took several large steps away from you. “You’re right.”

He didn’t even give you a chance to say anything else before making his way to the door and yanking it open. In just one blink, he was gone through the threshold, leaving you gasping for air against the chill that was filling the small establishment. 

Going against your better judgement, something that you always seemed to do when Jensen was involved, you threw on your jacket and took after the man. Running out into the cold was defiantly a wakeup call for your senses, but you didn’t care because all you saw was the speed in which Jensen’s legs were taking him – and that direction was farther away from you. 

Taking off again, you ran as fast as your legs would let you, but the mix of liqueur and sudden exercise were not sitting right in your stomach. “Jensen, slow down!” 

He appeared to pause for just a moment before he picked back up again. “Jensen,” you cried out to him, suddenly feeling the emotional weight of everything on your shoulders. “Please. Please stop.”

There was a pause in his step and in your semi-blurring vision, you saw him turn towards you. Something small and black was being help up to his ear and you clearly heard the words, “Rip it up.”

\--

You opened your eyes only to find yourself in Jensen’s bed, wrapped up in at least two layers of blankets and a glass of water waiting for you on the nightstand. Thinking back to what you could remember, you were having a hard time figuring out if what you could recall was just a really bad dream or if Jensen had technically proposed to you. 

Sitting up, you reached for the glass, gulping it down like you had been stranded in the desert for weeks. By the time you had finished, you saw the bedroom door crack open slowly. 

“Hey,” Jensen’s quiet voice echoed into the room. 

“Hey.”

He carefully tiptoed in the room, side stepping what looked like your clothes in various locations on the ground. “How are you feeling?” 

You shrugged, watching him as he sat himself down on the corner of the bed – a good arm’s length from you. “I’m- I’m okay.” You swallowed, wishing you had just a little more water. “Um, how are you?” 

Jensen looked you over in that way he always liked to do when he was thinking. “I could be better.” 

“Jensen,” you reached forward, putting your hand on his bicep, needing to feel him close to you. Nothing in the world would have made you happier than for him to rip these blankets away and wrap you up in his arms. “I’m so sorry if I hurt your feelings yesterday.” 

His gaze wandered to the pair of jeans that had been thrown in a haphazardly heap. “I won’t lie Y/N, it stung.” You open your mouth in an effort to defend your actions, but he started speaking again. “Without that contract, you wouldn’t be here with me – you have just been another one night stand in the slew of women I had in my life.” 

Your mouth clamped shut. 

“But you are here and I can’t help that I can’t imagine spending every damn second of my life next to you.”

“Are you saying,” you glanced down at your empty glass, rolling it between your hands. “Are you saying that you’ve really considered us getting married?” 

He shook his head with a laugh and glanced over at his dresser, eyeing the top drawer where you knew he kept most of his dress socks neatly tossed around. “It’s been on my mind for quite some time.” 

“How long?” 

For the first time ever, you saw the faintest shade of pink brush over Jensen’s cheeks. “Honestly, our first date.” 

Your stomach clenched as you remembered how calm and collected he had been during your dinner; you remembered the way he kissed you when saying that this relationship was going to be the realest thing the world had ever seen and how for night afterwards, all you wanted was to feel his lips on yours again. 

Boy, had things changed. 

“On our first date?” 

He nodded his head scooting himself closer to you. “I totally understand if you want nothing to do with me after this, but when I called Henry – I told him to shred the contract.” 

So what you had heard before promptly blacking out had been accurate, you just didn’t understand the context at the time. You were still feeling a little dazed as you look at him, “So what does that mean?” 

A somber look crossed over Jensen’s features as he looked from you, back down to his feet. “That means you are free to do whatever you want now. If you want to hop on to the next plane back to New York and get back to your normal life away from the craziness that is mine.”

“Wait, Jensen,” you placed your glass down in the same spot you found it in before leaning towards him. With a gentle hand, you reached for his face allowing him to look at you when you spoke to him. “You think I want an out?” 

He shrugged, looking at your lips intently. “Don’t you?” 

“Jay, I love you.” 

His gaze went from somber to something else entirely. “Do you love me enough to marry me?”

You gave him a small laugh, “Let’s get through this Danneel bullshit first. Then we can work on the proposal. Deal?” 

Leaning forward, he stole a quick kiss from your lips. The action alone lifted such a weight off your chest, you reached your arms around his neck to secure him in his place. “Deal.”


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five;

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

It had been about two weeks since your world had been turned upside down. 

Danneel had followed through on her word to take JJ to the doctors the following morning and since then it had been a not so fun game of waiting around. As much as you were hoping and praying to whomever would listen that this little girl wasn’t his, you couldn’t help that feeling of dread that came along with the possibility she was his. 

You had just finished making yourself a cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door. Thinking that it was probably the delivery man with your Chinese food for dinner since you’d be spending another night alone while Jensen was filming, you swung it open. 

The woman standing across from you with a sorrowful glance had you in the midst of slamming it shut when her hand made contact with the wood. “Y/N, please, let me explain.” 

Moving to shut the door once more, you made sure you words were pointed and blunt. “There’s nothing to explain, Gen.” 

“Y/N.”

“I mean it, Gen,” you spat in her general direction, no longer trying to hid your feelings towards her. “You have nothing to explain to me.” 

You heard her sigh like she was annoyed which almost made you chuckle at the irony of it all. “Seriously, Y/N, I swear – I, I just need you to hear me out.”

“Tell me one good reason why I should.” 

The slight attitude you sensed from her only moments ago was gone in a blink. Her eyes shifted just as her weight did on her feet and briefly you felt bad for how you were feeling; it was almost like a parent scolding their child for the first time. 

From the corner of your eye, you saw her take a slow breath – it was almost like it was nerve wracking for her to even be standing in front of you. “I didn’t know that JJ was Jensen’s.” 

Your mug in your hand was suddenly scalding hot against your skin causing you to turn your back against someone you once considered a friend and place it down on the closest counter. Without warning you heard Gen take a quiet step inside behind you, followed by the faucet running water and a cool cloth being placed on your hot hand. 

Taking the small peace offering from her, you took a step back, giving the two of you some breathing room. “How did you not know that she was his?”

“Well,” she paused, shifting once more while looking you over like you were going to rip her head off. It would be a lie to not admit that it hadn’t crossed your mind. “When she came to me and told me she was pregnant.. she admitted that she didn’t know who the baby’s father was.”

That new tidbit of information just made you hate that skank even more than you already did. 

Gen continued to stare at you for a moment while you processed what she had said before speaking again, “It had maybe been a little over month after Jensen and her broke up. She called me crying saying that she had just gotten a positive pregnancy test and that she didn’t know what she should do.” 

Your hand was starting to feel exceedingly better under the coolness of the cloth, so you removed it and even though it had just burned you, you went back for your comforting cup of joe. Avoiding eye contact now, you blew on your hot beverage thinking about what to ask, “Well, what did you tell her to do?”

She shrugged before leaning back into one of the kitchen counters, “I was honest. I told her that she needed to call Jensen and tell him – I, also, told her that she needed to call any other man she had been with and tell them.”

“And what did she do?” 

Another annoyed sigh, but this time you could tell that it wasn’t directed at you. “She told me that she was going to do all that, but then a couple weeks later she texted me saying that she had lost the baby and she needed some space.”

You both were quiet for a couple minutes while you sorted through your thoughts, trying to wrap your mind around what she was informing you. Without realizing it, you were clutching your mug so hard it was making your knuckles turn white. 

“Y/N?”

“You mean to tell me that selfish bitch faked a miscarriage.” 

With a little bit of hesitation and a lot more of that motherly quickness, Gen moved in front of you, removing the mug once more from your hands. When it was a safe distance away from being crush in your grip, did she move back into your clouded line of sight. 

“She seriously fucking faked losing a child to- to do what? Wait, until one of her possible baby daddies was moving on with their life to spring this on them?”

The look of utter fear at your words was more than evident in Gen’s eyes as she kept her distance from you while you began angry pacing the kitchen tiles. “It would appear that would be the case.” 

“And then she was trying to find a way to pit you against me?” You ran your hands through your un-brushed hair, “I can’t believe I thought that was true.”

The faintest of smiles creased in the corner of her mouth, but the fear was still present. “I’m sorry, Y/N. Believe me, I wanted to say something as soon as she made that comment, but then you were out the door so fast…”

“I’m sorry.” 

Now the smile was much more evident and she moved in to wrap you in her embrace. Just like most of Gen’s hugs it was all motherly and comforting, something you had probably needed more than ever these last couple of weeks, but your pride was getting in the way of that. “Please, don’t ever be sorry for what she has put you through.”

Your emotions were on a rollercoaster today, so your sniffles didn’t come as a surprise when Gen held you closer to her small frame. Tears were slowly making their way down your cheeks when the sobs started taking over your body and for the first time – you were grateful that you had listened to what your friend had to say. 

A good five minutes passed as Gen held you, letting you literally cry into her shoulder. With a small huff, you spoke quietly, “I just don’t understand.” 

Her hand patted your back as you took a shaky breath before she spoke again. “I don’t understand a lot of what has happened either.” 

The two of you sat on the couch for what felt like hours, tracing and re-tracing what had happened in the span of a month, and why on earth this bitter woman would do what she was doing. The only reasonable explanation, between several more cups of coffee and the Chinese take-out from earlier, was that she was jealous. 

“It sounds like such a cliché thing to say though,” you stated, reaching for some more of your shrimp lo-mein. “You know, the ex-girlfriend is jealous.” 

Gen nodded her head, picking between the vegetables in the white cardboard box with her chopsticks. “But, is she jealous of you or that Jensen actually loves you despite the contract?” 

“Oh, yeah, the contract.” 

“Speaking of which,” your brunette friend sat forward, tucking her ankles under her knees as her eyes widen with curiosity towards you. “What the hell is that all about?” 

You sighed, deciding that this would probably be the best time to just lay everything on the table. 

“I swear, I’m not a hired hooker or anything,” you started, which only made the two of you giggle for a moment. “It honestly all started a couple months ago, it was my birthday and all of my so-called friend couldn’t make it for my night out, but Olivia thought pushing a blind date on me would be a good idea – and even he didn’t show.” 

“Asshole,” Gen muttered, causing you to smirk since Jensen had something more or less along the same lines when you admitted that same thing to him. 

“So, like most ‘healthy’ adults, I decide that drowning my sorrows in the bottle was the answer. Fast forward a couple of hours and I wake up in a strange man’s bed, naked before being told that I would have to go with him to see his agent.” 

Shaking her head, Gen looked at you questionably. “Hold on, you didn’t know who Jensen was when you went home with him?” 

You gave her a somewhat embarrassed nod. “I really only knew of Supernatural from one of my girlfriends. I barely had time to sit around and watch a commercial those days, let alone a long ass television series.”

That got another hearty chuckle from her, “I’m sure Jensen must have loved that.” 

You paused, thinking about that morning all over again. “You know, thinking about it – I’ve never asked him what he thought of everything. I always just assumed he seemed so annoyed by the circumstances.”

“What do you mean?” 

You leaned back into the couch, stretching out your legs between the back cushions and your friend. “I don’t know.. I just always felt like Jensen thought I was cramping his game.”

You had been so lost in conversation, you were completely unaware that there was another visitor standing in your apartment. A deep, exhausted sounding voice rumbled through the kitchen and into the living room. “Are you guys talking about me?”

“Oh,” Gen shyly waved at Jensen as he stepped into your space, crowding everything with his scent. Sweat and laundry detergent invaded your nostrils before you even turned to see him covered in what looked like fake blood splatter. “We were just talking about the morning after the two of you met.”

“The part where I was a giant ass?”

You lost focus for a minute as you took in how attractive Jensen looked in his Dean Winchester outfit. That jacket and those boots, you could see why so many girls loved his character. “No, honestly, I think I tuned that part out.”

He snorted, placing what looked like a six pack of beer on the counter. “Really?” 

“Ackles, I was a one night stand. There’s no sugarcoating the part of the story; I’m sure you were treating me just like you would have any other girl in my shoes.”

“That’s the thing though,” he shook his head abandoning the bag on the counter and waltzing into the living room; dirty boots and all. “You aren’t just any other girl.” 

_The smirk on Gen’s face said it all._


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six;

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

You didn’t know how you let Jensen talk you into hitting up the gym this early on Saturday, but here you were, sweating your tits out of your sports bra on the treadmill. You were pretty sure that exercise was a form of torture.

“How you doing over there?”

With labored breathing, you glanced over to where Jensen was laying down on a bench with some heavy looking weights in each head, raising and lowering them above his shoulder with slow precision. “Possibly plotting ways I could kill you and get away with it.” 

He let out a burst of air, a chuckle followed in on the action. “Come on, this is a great way to start the day.” 

“Maybe in hell.” 

Another slow rise and fall, his biceps straining against the cotton of his t-shirt. “You know- ”

“I swear if you tell me you’ve been there, I will find a way to make that version of hell look like it was a cake walk.” 

You saw his eyebrow raise in either amusement at your comment or out of curiosity. With a heavy breath, you watched as he dropped the weights to his side before sitting up; the back of his shirt completely drenched in sweat. “What if I told you that my hell would be living life without you?” 

“Ackles,” you rolled your eyes despite the fit of butterflies that were fighting to get oxygen in the pit of your belly. “If you are just trying to butter me up so that I’ll agree to do this again, I won’t admit that it’s working.” 

“Really?” 

“Mhm,” you huffed again, slowing down your pace just enough so that your heart didn’t feel like it was going to explode from your chest. 

Jensen stood up from the bench, making his way over to you with a playful sort of grin on his lips. It was the kind of grin you would imagine the Cheshire cat wearing before he trapped an innocent mouse between his claws; or one that may have been the reason that you even fell into bed with Jensen to begin with. 

In a single swift movement, he reached over and pressed the down arrow on the speed side of the treadmill. He continued to press it until you were completely stopped in front of him. You eyed the man standing before you carefully, “Jensen?” 

He didn’t answer you. Instead he walked around until he was standing at eye level with you – although you still had the advantage of being all of an inch taller due to the height of the treadmill you were still standing on. 

“Jensen.. what are you doing?” 

“Nothing,” he said softly, still keeping that little smirk on his lips while he leaned forward until they had found yours. 

The man had a way of knowing just what buttons to push to make you want to hate him, like convincing your to workout with him this morning, but he also knew exactly what to do to make you even forget that thought all together. 

He pulled his mouth away carefully, like he wasn’t sure exactly how you would respond to his action. You gave him a semi-frustrated sigh, only this time it wasn’t because he made you step out of your comfort zone. “Yeah, nothing my ass.”

“No, really, it’s nothing.” 

You continued to eye him carefully. “Why don’t I believe that?” 

“Because,” he shrugged before bringing your lips back into contact with his. Only this time, you couldn’t help, but wrap your arms around his neck, completely giving in to the embrace. When he pulled away after several long minutes, he kept his mouth close to yours, “Want to call it a day?”

“Please,” you nipped at his bottom lip. “Besides I think I have a much better way to make ourselves all hot and sweaty.” 

The man practically growled as he threw you over his shoulder. 

\--

Nothing was better than getting all hot and sweaty before hopping into a nice warm shower to wash away all the grime from the gym and the kitchen counter. Jensen had not wasted anytime in showing you just how much he could hold up with those well-toned arms of his when you walked through the door of the apartment. 

Hell, you were pretty sure the door was unlocked the entire time he was proving his point.   
“Hey, Jay?” You called out, sliding back the shower curtain, only to see that you had completely forgotten to grab your towel from the dryer before heading in. 

No answer. 

“Jensen?” 

Still, no answer. 

Carefully, trying not to slip on your own wet footprints, you stepped towards the door. Bracing yourself for the chill against the humid bathroom, you cautiously cracked open the door to poke your head out enough and try calling for your boyfriend again. 

Just as your lips parted, you saw Jensen pacing around the kitchen with his sweats hanging loosely around his hips, chest completely exposed and hair still a mess from your little kitchen session. If it wasn’t for the phone attached to his ear and the stressed tone in his quiet voice, you would have said screw the towel and asked him to dry you off with his tongue. 

“You’re positive?” 

There was a pause as you watched Jensen drag his hand down his face. Even though you were soaking wet, you grabbed the closest article of clothing to you; which happened to be one of Jensen’s plaid button up shirts from filming a couple days ago. 

“You ran it against both sets, just to be sure?” 

Buttoning it up just enough that you wouldn’t feel super exposed in the chill, you tugged the shirt down so that it covered your ass before crossing into the kitchen. Jensen stopped walking altogether when you came over to his side. 

“Okay,” he gave what sounded like a frustrated sigh. “Thank you.” 

He hung up hastily, tossing his phone in the direction of the couch before muttering a slew of curse words to himself. You stood still, letting him get whatever he needed to out of his system before asking the question you had been dreading. 

Your fingernails dug into your palm as you focused on that mild ache while you spoke. “So, that was the clinic?” 

His back was still towards you, but you noticed the curt nod he gave. 

“JJ is yours, isn’t she?” 

You watched as his shoulders slumped before he turned to face you. The look on his face was completely indescribable, but if you had to pin point it would be apprehensive. “Yes. Justice is my daughter.”

Even though you had you suspicions, hearing the truth out loud – it hurt. It was hard to fight the urge to scream and cry all at the same time while cursing the universe for creating the kind of woman like his ex-girlfriend.

“Y/N, please, I know this is the last thing we need thrown at us, but I want you to know that I am going to take Dee to court. Just like I told her I would.”

You felt yourself nod at him. “Okay.” 

“And you know they are going to have to question me on the stand, most likely about our legal agreement and there is a chance that her lawyer might want to question you as well.”

Again, you felt your head nod slowly while you continued to process this information at turtle speed. 

“Y/N, I’m going to fight for custody.” 

Your head shot up to look at him, trying to decide if he was serious or not. “Wait, you are?” 

A look of uncertainty was present, but he still took a step forward before grabbing your hands. “I know I don’t know much about being a father, but I do know that my little girl can’t continue to live with a woman like Danneel. She just wouldn’t put her first, she would pawn that little girl off on anyone who would take her.”

Still your brain was now running in overdrive with all kinds of questions now. “Wait, does that mean that JJ will be living with us?” 

Jensen froze. “I think that depends on if you decide that you want to stick around.” 

It was his way of offering your another out. Something he had been casually bringing up when the two of you talked about certain things, like JJ or if his acting career took off some more and landed him in other odd parts of the world. He always said you didn’t have to stick around and every time you would remind him that you weren’t that easy to get rid of. 

You gave his hand a squeeze, before leaning up on your toes to catch his lips with yours. “Jensen, I will love that little girl like she is my own.”

His eyes lit up. “Really?” 

“Really.” You pulled away, letting him get a full view of your face just so that he could know how serious you were being right now. “I’ve always wanted kids. Sure, is the situation a little ass backwards, yes, but that doesn’t change the fact that she is your daughter.”

“But, that’s just the way we are, huh?” He asked, a smile having taken over his face. 

“We’ve done everything backwards, Ackles.”

For the first time since you stepped out of the shower, Jensen’s eyes roamed down your frame. Your hair still needed a good brushing and was causing a pool of dampness just below your neck, but that didn’t stop you from feeling as sexy as you did in his shirt. 

By the time his eyes reached yours again, you could already tell where his thoughts were at. “You know I love you right?”

“Irresponsibly?” You asked with a shy grin.

“It’s the only way.”

Not wasting another minute, he picked you up bridal style and carried you the rest of the way into the bedroom you both shared. Even though there were many more obstacles coming your way, you knew that for just a little while longer – you two could get a little lost in each other.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven;

A/N: The italics is a flashback. 

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_Jensen_

_One month later._

Thankfully, one of the many perks of being somewhat of a celebrity was being able to afford a really good lawyer. Like the kind you see in television shows threatening to rip the plaintiff a new asshole. And with an ass-ripping good lawyer came the sped up process of trying to gain custody of my daughter. 

Some days were easier than others to wrap my head around the fact that I was a father. Other days I wanted to bang my head against the wall and take it all back. It couldn’t believe that out of all the women I had been with over the years – the one I wanted absolutely nothing to do with happened to fall pregnant. 

Trying to be as civil as possible for the sake of my relationship and for my daughter, Danneel had suggested the idea of joint custody. After weighing the pros and cons with Y/N, we agreed that it would be the more ideal situation for all of us. 

“My client would like to have a fifty-fifty custody agreement,” the young man stated from across the table; his baby face shining in the bright light of the office. “But she will still be seeking out child support.” 

“There is no need for child support,” I stated, keeping my eyes straight and avoiding glancing in the direction that I knew Dee was sitting in, most likely with her coy little smirk. “I am willing to cover all expenses retaining to Justice Jay.” 

“All expenses?” Danneel’s shrill voice washed over me. “You are willing to pay for all of her expenses.” 

Nodding, I made sure to say my next sentence slowly. “Yes, but with conditions.” 

“What kind of conditions?” 

Unfolding the paper that I had prepared several days ago, with the help of my lawyer, I slid it across the table so that the pair of them could review it while I explained vaguely what I meant. “Meaning I will cover things like the essentials; school expenses, doctors’ appointments and the transportation that will get her to and from my house.” 

The young looking lawyer shifted in his seat, sliding the paper closer to Dee. “And what about the child support needed during pregnancy and the last three years of Justice’s life?” 

“For that I am more than willing to go to public court, but after consulting with Gerald,” I answered, slowly nodding in the direction of the older man sitting next to me. “We have decided that there is no reason for me to pay for those things because I was unaware of the child to begin with.” 

“But - ”

I raised a single finger towards the rag-tag pair across from me. “If you look at the birth certificate, you will see that I am not listed as the father.” 

“The DNA test proves otherwise.” 

Not being able to stop my smile, I made sure to direct my tone and attention towards Danneel. “I have a witness who is willing to show proof that the pregnancy was assumed to have not carried past nine weeks.”

There was a scoff from her. “Gen would never do that.”

“Really? You really think that you are that good of a friend?” I was almost laughing at her enraged expression, but decided to keep my composure. “Tell me, when was the last time that you called her asking for something that wasn’t going to benefit you.” 

Just like I had expected, she remained gravely quiet. 

“Now, if we could please continue, I have a date tonight that I really can’t miss.”

\--

After another two hours of back and forth, working out all the kinks of the agreement, I was finally free for the evening. We agreed to have our lawyers meet up once more to make sure there wasn’t anything else to add on, but for the first time in Danneel’s life – she was making something easy. 

As much as I was enjoying my victory now, I knew that it would most likely be short lived. 

It probably helped that Gerald was terrifying in court, but I were trying to keep my business down low for the time being. So, going through a mediator seemed to be the more tame choice for the moment. 

Barely stepping through the glass doors and into the suffocating humid heat that Austin always brought year round, I let out a somewhat relieved sigh. The first steps of getting JJ were happening, despite the circumstances. 

“Hey!” A voice sang out, interrupting my thoughts. 

I turned around to see Y/N walking towards me with two to-go cups in her hands, wearing that little sundress I loved on her so much. She was lucky we were in public right now because I really needed a way to relieve some stress. “Hey there beautiful.” 

Her cheeks flushed like they always did at her pet name before she handed me one of the cups. “I brought you some coffee,” she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I figured you might need it after all that.” 

“All I really need is you.” 

Another deeper blush took over causing her cheeks to redden. She took a slow sip of her cup before I followed her action. “So, how was it?” 

Swallowing the warm, semi-bitter liquid, I thought about what had just went down several feet above where we were standing. “It went.. well.” 

“Well?” 

“Yeah,” I paused to take another sip before reaching for Y/N’s hand and pulling her towards the open fountain in front of the tall city building. “I mean, I think because I offered to basically pay for the big things, Dee is actually okay with this agreement.” 

Y/N nodded her head as she thought it over. She sat herself along the edge of the fountain, her ankles crossing while she brought her cup back to her lips. “I still think you should have filed for full custody.”

I gave a shrug, still standing above her frame. “As much as I would love that, I can’t do that to JJ just yet. Dee is all she knows, right now.” 

“When did you gain a soul, Ackles?” 

A laugh escaped me as I looked over at the look of awe on her face. “I don’t think you need to hear that answer.” 

“Oh, no.” Her eyebrow quirked as she looked up at me expectantly; causing my thoughts to wander to a not very appreciate place. “Now I have to know.”

I didn’t answer, instead I took several slow sips of my drink, savoring the bitterness of my black coffee. I watched as Y/N shifted in her spot once she realized my eyes were on her, thinking back to that night when I saw her across the bar. 

\--

_“I can’t believe you brought me to this dive,” I groaned, eyeing the hole in the wall once more while sipping on my luke-warm beer._

_Russ rolled his eyes while stuffing another shot of something clear into my free hand. “Dude, just let it go. I’m sorry I don’t have the money do get us into that new club opening up downtown, but I promise this place has just as good drinks.”_

_“You know, I would have paid for us to get in. Possibly even bottle service.”_

_Instead of answering, Russ just tilted his small glass towards me before tossing it back and turning his attention to some of his work buddies. It had been by chance that we ran into each other while I was in the city, but I had made the mistake of telling him we should hang out sometime._

_I just didn’t know that ‘sometime’ would be two hours later._

_Tuning out the group’s work talk, I started scoping out the place. There were a handful of women there, but only three of them looked to be alone. A leggy blonde was sitting towards the back of the bar, that look of loneliness evident as she traced what appeared to be an empty ring finger. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to deal with the emotions that always followed a hook-up after a fresh divorce. Another woman with hot pink hair seemed to be drunkenly throwing herself at the group of guys hanging around the only pool table in the place, so that most likely was no-go for me – she probably had already slept with half the people around her by the way they were just shrugging her off. No one liked a town bike and I was nowhere near drunk enough to even entertain that idea._

_Then there was the girl at the bar, who despite being all alone wore a tilted smile of confidence._

_The bartender appeared to tell her something she clearly wasn’t fond of as she made a bit of a face, her nose wrinkling up in the cutest way possible when he placed a large glass of water in front of her. I watched as she took the smallest sip before turning herself around to look at her surroundings – possibly for the first time all night by the looks of it._

_It got me wondering just how long she had been parked in that seat._

_Then she stood up, almost tripping over her heels, showing off that figure in a little black dress and it got me thinking about how long she had been there without someone trying to make a move on her._

_“Hey,” I nudged Russ, to which he turned himself towards me with only an ear. “I’m going to step over to where the music is playing. Maybe see if I can get this place moving a little bit.”_

_If he answered me, I wasn’t aware because I had my sights zeroed in on the woman before me who looked to be deep in thought about her choice of music. I watched as she appeared to finally look content on whatever she had clicked on._

_Once I heard that steady bumping of the bass vibrating through the speakers – I knew I had to find a way to get her home with me._

_“White Stripes fan?” I asked._

_She jumped in her place, before turning around slowly to look at me. It must have been a full minute before she spoke again as she looked me over, making me think that she must have recognized me. In reality, usually when women figured out who I was, they were more than willing to follow the trail back to my place._

_A small, flirty grin graced those lips of hers. “Can’t go wrong with a classic, right?”_

_The fact that she even knew that Seven Nation Army was a classic might have made my heart skip a beat, but instead a laugh escaped me. “You could not be more right.”_

_I watched as her eyes fluttered from where I was before her to where Russ’s little group was standing, closer to the door of the joint. When her attention turned back towards me, a look of caution was present. “Did your friends send you over here to put on something better?”_

_Glancing over to where the guys appeared to have barely noticed I had left, I shook my head. “Do you want me to be honest?”_

_“Only thing I’ve ever wanted in life,” she answered, that tilted grin from earlier back on her face. Something about it made my insides feel warm, but I chalked it up more than likely it was just the liqueur and beer mixing in my stomach._

_“I made a bet with them,” I lied, keeping my head up high. “I said I could leave with the most attractive girl here tonight.”_

_A small blush bloomed across her cheeks. “Any luck finding her?”_

_Was this girl serious? Did she not know what she looked like tonight? I stole a glance around the bar for added effect before focusing back on her. “Have you taken a look around here? You are by far the most gorgeous woman here.”_

_Her chin jutted in the direction of the loud group of women I had chosen to ignore earlier. It was obvious they were there to partake in bachelorette activities, like getting so drunk the bride to-be doesn’t even remember the name of the man she is supposed to marry in the morning. “You have a whole crowd of them over there.”_

_I couldn’t help the face that I made at her comment. “Now why would I want to take advantage of a drunk woman trying to live it up on her last night of freedom?”_

_“Who says I’m not drunk?”_

_I grinned at her, loving the challenge. “Prove me wrong when we get out of here.”_

_She took one last look around the place, almost like she was trying to weigh out her option. I was feeling pretty good about myself up until the moment right now when she was hesitating. The way she was chewing on that bottom lip was starting to make my slacks a little bit tighter. “Lead the way.”_

_Little did I know that my little dare would lead to just what I needed._

\-- 

“Are you ever going to answer me?” 

“Yes,” I chuckled, downing the last drops of coffee before tossing it in the recycle bin behind me. 

“Anytime soon?” 

Reaching down, I laced my fingers with hers. “How about we head back to Momma’s and I can explain it to you there?” 

Her brow furrowed. “You can’t just tell me now?” 

“Maybe I want it to be a surprise.”


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

** Chapter Twenty-Eight **

Jensen was being oddly elusive about what your plans were for the day. He had told you last week, that when you both were home in Austin for the mediating over custody of his daughter that he wanted to have a couple people over for a barbeque, but never really spoke about it again until just the other day. 

To be fair, things had been pretty hectic, especially since filming had been wrapping up. So he may have mentioned something in passing over the last couple of days and you had just spaced on it. It wasn’t unlike you to do such a thing. 

“There are a lot of cars parked here,” you stated, looking over at Jensen in the driver’s seat of the truck, still looking dashing as ever in his suit. 

He gave a nod in your direction, using all of his focus to park the truck in the garage. The action itself gave you a huge flashback to the night you gave him your all. Your face felt flush at the memory. “Is Momma having a party?” 

Once the keys were out, he turned to you – his eyes hiding something. “Something like that.” 

You pursed your lips before speaking what you had been thinking during the thirty minute ride. “What’s going on Ackles?” 

“Just be patient beautiful,” he said, not giving in like you had hoped. 

Instead, he leaned over a gave you a gentle and lingering kiss on the mouth before hopping out of the truck so fast, you barely had time to blink. In about two seconds, he was on your side of the vehicle, opening the door for you and extending out his arm like you were the guest of honor. 

The quirk of your eyebrow was second nature at this point and for some reason the fit of butterflies in your belly had started. You didn’t know if it was because Jensen was jumping through hoops to keep you out of the loop with what was going on or if he really did have a surprise down his sleeve. 

As soon as you had stepped out of the garage and into the view of the back porch did you notice that there were strings of tiny little lights hanging up above the porch, giving a soft glow to the slowly darkening evening. Underneath those twinkling little lights sat a small table, perfectly set for two – with a single rose in the center. 

“Jensen,” you said slowly, turning your head to look at him once again. “What is this?” 

“Dinner,” he answered, giving you a wide grin before pulling out the chair you both were standing in front of and signaling for you to sit down. “I hope you’re hungry.”

You eyed him carefully while he walked around and sat across from you, shrugging off his suit jacket in the process. “I mean, yeah, I’m hungry, but I thought I saw a bunch of other cars out front.” 

He nodded his head, waving his hand towards the porch door briefly. “You did.” 

Glancing to where he had waved, you watched as his younger sister Kenzie came through the door with a bottle of wine in hand. She gave you an excited smile before offering to pour the liquid into the wine glass before you. 

“Thank you,” you said quietly, even more confused by what was going on. 

Giving a polite little curtsey and Kenzie was on her way back inside, leaving the two of you alone once again. Cautiously, you brought your wine glass towards your lips, feeling like you were going to need it with all the bizarreness that was going on. 

Jensen followed, looking at you from over his glass. Once he was done taking his sip, did he reach across the table for your hand. “Did I ever tell you about the night we met?” 

Instantly, your face heated up. “Aside from that tidbit at Gen’s, not really.” 

“Well,” his thumb started tracing circles against your palm. “I’ll be totally honest; I wasn’t super thrilled at being brought to the bar that we were at. I had been looking around the bar, trying to find someone who could entertain me away from the lawyer talk around me.” 

You nodded your head to encourage him to continue, sipping your wine a little bit. He cleared his throat, “I just remember, seeing you stand up and practically stumble over to where the music was playing.” 

“I was pretty drunk,” you admitted with a chuckle.

“Ah, but you challenged me on that one.” 

You shook your head, “That sounds like something drunk me would do.”

He smiled at you, giving your hand another squeeze as the porch door opened again and Momma stepped out with what looked like a plate of something simple; cheese and crackers. She smiled at the two of you, giving Jensen a kiss on the cheek before retreating back to where she had appeared from. 

You reached for a cracker, needing something to keep you busy while Jensen continued on with his story. “That following morning when Henry told me that you would have to come with me to the office, I had an idea of what it was leading too. But then when we stepped in that elevator and you honest to god had no idea who I was, I just couldn’t believe it.” 

“Why? Because you’re so famous?” 

He knew you were teasing, but continued on anyways. “Then when he slid that paper across the desk, I thought for sure you would be running for the hills.” 

“What made you think that?” You asked, reaching for another cracker, this time with a slice of cheese. You couldn’t help but notice that Jensen hadn’t made an effort to reach for any of the food so far. 

He gave you a shrug. “I think because most of the women I had been with before you had sought me out at clubs and bars. Even if they didn’t know who I was right away, it would usually click at some point in the night that I was at least someone with money.” 

“So they thought they could get something out of you if they came home with you.”

He nodded. “But you, you took on this massive responsibility of playing my girlfriend like it was nothing.” 

Honestly, you didn’t know how to respond. You weren’t sure if what he was saying was a compliment or just something he had noticed, so more food shoveling seemed like the best thing to do. At least it was helping feed the butterflies that were still having a field day. 

“Despite that you were in a legally binding contract with me, you still treated me like I was a person. You picked on me for being ready quicker than you, you made me laugh over the most mundane things and you just treated me like I was an old friend you had lost touch with.” 

His words were all you were focusing on, so you didn’t seem to notice when another person came through the door and replaced the crackers with what appeared to be roast chicken, mashed potatoes and a side salad. 

“I swear on our first real date, I had to hold back from kissing you and just keeping you in the apartment for the night. You looked so amazing in that dress,” his eyes seemed to wander into the distance for a bit like he was remembering the night all over again. 

Poking at your chicken, you quietly spoke. “That is my first date dress.” 

He reached for his wine again, “Well, damn, you need to wear it again.” 

“I think I can manage.” 

Giving you a side smirk, he picked up his fork, stabbing into the salad. “For a good couple of nights after that, I couldn’t stop thinking about kissing you. Hell, I was losing sleep over it.” 

Now you couldn’t help, but give him a grin hearing his little confession. It was time to reveal your own, “Honestly, I couldn’t either. There were a couple nights I contemplated crawling into bed with you.” 

That got an eyebrow raise out of him. “Damn woman, you should have.” 

You laughed, spooning some of the mashed potatoes in your mouth. A happy little groan escaped, knowing all too well that this was Momma’s cooking. The two of you sat silently for a couple minutes while you savored your food; Jensen still steadily picking at his salad. 

“These months with you,” he shuffled a couple spinach leaves across his plate before putting his fork down all together. “They have just really opened up my eyes to the fact that life doesn’t always work out how you plan.” 

Swallowing your bite, you looked at him. “What do you mean?” 

He took a deep breath. “I mean, I never thought I would want to have a relationship after what happened with Danneel. I never thought that being in a fake relationship with someone would lead me to love.”

Those butterflies from earlier started to fizzle a bit, fading into a what felt like pop rocks. Now it was your turn to put down your fork and reach across the table for Jensen’s hand. “Jay, I love you.” 

“I know. Trust me, you show it to me every day that you are with me.”

He stared at you intently for a moment before reaching for his glass again, taking a slow gulp of the sweet wine. “Where are you going with this Jensen?”

The man across from you shuffled in his seat like he was having a hard time getting comfortable. “I guess, what I’m trying to say is that I feel like even though our circumstances were not conventional, but I think there was a reason that you came into my life.” 

“And what do you think that reason is?” 

He didn’t give you an answer. Jensen stared at you for a couple seconds, like he was trying to think through what he was going to say carefully. “Well, I think I know what the reason is, but what you say will solidify it.” 

“What I say?” You asked slowly, not sure to what he was getting at. “What I say about what?” 

Before you had even finished your sentence, Jensen was on the ground in front of you, bent down on one knee – a small little black box in his hands before you. “Y/N, will you marry me?” 

“Fuck me.” 

He gave you a nervous laugh, still remaining in his position on the floor. “I wanted to wait until after dessert, but I couldn’t wait anymore. Y/N, you have literally changed my life, made things go upside down and backwards in the best kind of way. I wake up in the morning excited to take on the world with you. Hell, the way you’ve handled the contract, my daughter, this whole lifestyle has just been – well, it’s been breathtaking.”

“Jensen -”

“Hold on, I need to get this out first.” 

You clamped your mouth shut. 

“When I told you that I had thought about marrying you after our first date, I meant it. The night after my interview that went to shit, I got trashed and bought this ring. I had every intention of returning it, but as the days kept passing, the idea of presenting it to you wouldn’t leave my thoughts.” 

Your throat started getting tighter as you fought back tears while he spoke. “I kept waiting for that one moment that would cause you to change your mind about me, but with everything that life threw at us – you never once left my side. It had dawned on me that maybe it was the contract, so once I told Henry to trash it and you still kept by me.. I just knew.”

The tears couldn’t be fought anymore, they were steadily flowing down your cheeks; most likely ruining any effort of make-up you had on your face. Still, Jensen opened his mouth, “So, what do you say to sticking by my side for life?”

He cracked open the box to reveal a delicate little ring, one that had a simple diamond pronged right in the center of a white-gold band. It wasn’t flashy in the slightest and reminded you a lot of the rings you used to ogle over as a little girl. 

“Yes, Ackles. Yes.” 

There wasn’t a moment wasted as he jumped up, pulling your tear stained face towards his and kissing you hard. You could feel his heart pounding through his shirt as he held you close to him. 

When he broke away, he pulled the ring out of his velvety box and placed it on the tip on your left ring finger. It slid on easily, feeling a tad wide until it passed your knuckle where it managed to fit snuggly – almost like it had always belonged there. 

A fit of nervous giggles came over you as the porch door swung open, this time people started filing out. Jared and Gen were there, Momma and the whole Ackles clan, even Brie, Olivia and Janet were standing before you. Last, but not least your mother stepped through the door, a look of utter happiness radiating through her smile. 

“Mom?” You turned towards Jensen who gave you a sheepish grin. 

“I may or may not have asked everyone to be here tonight.” 

For the first time in quite a while, you could proudly say that you were surrounded by people that loved you. You looked up at Jensen and gave him a small peck as a silent ‘thank you,’ before teasing him. “Well with everyone here, we may as well just get married tonight.”

“Funny you mention that,” he said another coy grin on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just have the epilogue left.   
> Other than that, this is a wrap for Flashes; thank you guys so much for taking the time to read, comment and just make me feel the love for Jensen and the Reader. <3


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

“Funny that I mention what?” You asked, your heart still beating recklessly in your chest as you looked up at your future husband.

“Well, let’s just say there is a reason that everyone is here tonight, including your mother and,” just as he was about to finish his sentence a certain blonde three year old came running towards the two of you wearing the fluffiest purple dress imaginable. “JJ.”

“Care to elaborate on what that reason is?”

He continued to smirk at you while he looked away to pick up JJ and plant a heavy kiss on her cheek. “Well, I kind of figured with the majority of our relationship being so.. so public. It would be nice to have something small and intimate, you know, with all the people we love.”

If he hadn’t just asked you to marry him, you probably would have said yes all over again at that statement.

He looked from his daughter back towards you, that smirk never wavering. “So what do you say? Want to get married today?”

“Hell yes.”

There was a sigh of relief that seemed to come from the crowd of people that were surrounding you both. Gen and your girlfriends all stepped forward with your mother in tow, wrapping themselves around you and pulling you away from your husband-to-be.

A saddened, panicked thought crossed through your mind. “Wait, what am I going to do for a wedding dress?!”

Brie stepped forward, grabbing one of your hands and giving you a calming squeeze. “You don’t really think we would all be here and not come bearing gifts, do you?”

\--

About two hours later, just before the sun was setting, did you find yourself standing in the exact garage that you and Jensen first became one in the physical aspect of your relationship, it was the only place that you could position yourself in the backyard without him seeing you before it was time for you to walk down the aisle.

Your mother was circling you carefully, eyeing you from head to toe. It was hard to tell if she was looking at you because she wanted to be able to remember this specific moment forever or she was making sure that you looked just perfect before heading down the aisle.

“Mom?”

“Yes baby?”

You shifted so that you were facing her completely and reached out for her to stop her pacing. “Are you going to tell me what you were doing with a wedding dress?”

Her footsteps fell short as she looked down at the simple rose gold sandals that were zig zagged across your feet. You watched as her chest rose and fell with her deep breath before her voice came out softly. “I know I never really told you much about your father, but there was a time that we talked about getting married.” She gave you a somewhat sad smile, “He took me ring shopping, I had brought along a girlfriend to try on wedding dresses on afternoon and talk about wedding venues.”

“And you bought one?” You asked, surprised by your mother’s confessional.

She gave you a small shrug, before reaching over and brushing a strand of hair off your shoulder, revealing a small spaghetti strap. “It was a moment of weakness, but when I tried this dress on, which was well before I had you – might I add, I just had a moment of this being the ‘one.’”

You chewed your bottom lip while you thought through your next question carefully. “So, mom, did you have that ‘aha’ moment with my father?”

“No,” she answered quickly while shaking her head just as fast. “There were some moments where I thought he was the one, but I think in high in sight, the only thing he was supposed to give me was you.”

“Mom..” your voice cracked as you reached forward and wrapped your arms around her small frame. You wanted to squeeze her so tight that it would make her never feel the way your father made her feel again, but for the time being you had to focus on not smudging the make-up Olivia had spent an hour perfecting.

“Baby,” she cooed, her own voice cracking a bit. “Don’t you be getting all emotional on me when I’m the one that needs to hold myself together. My only daughter is getting married today.”

“But you are gaining a son-in-law.”

When she pulled away, a wide smirk distracted from her watery eyes. “Only the best son-in-law I think I could have ever asked for. Even his family is wonderful.”

You smiled again at the one person who had always been there for you. “Mom?”

“Hun, if you are going to ask me if you think that Jensen is the one for you, I might have to smack you silly,” she shook her head at you. “If I didn’t think the love between the two of you was as real as it gets, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Your eyes were starting to water again. Thankfully, Momma poke her head in letting out an audible gasp as she took in your simple, but stunning silhouette before her. “I came back here to tell you ladies that everything is all set up, but wow, Y/N, you are just as beautiful as the night sky.”

Your mother and Momma both beamed at you. “If Jensen isn’t a puddle by the time your reach the end of the aisle, I’ll be damned.”

“Are you ready?”

A deep breath and the reality that by the end of today you would be able to call Jensen yours for life was something so nerve wracking and amazing all wrapped into one. “More than ready.”

Your friends were amazing because none of them expected to be a bridesmaid with everything so last minute, but you still demanded that they join you at the altar, letting Gen be your maid of honor because you knew that she did most of the grunt work with the actual preparation of things.

When it was finally your turn to walk down with your mother giving you away, you took another breath before whispering to yourself. “I really hope I don’t trip.”

“I’ll catch you if you do baby.”

You heard the crowd coo and awe over what you imagined was an adorable little JJ making her way down the aisle with her sassy self, throwing white flower petals in every direction. Her little waltz was the signal that you were next. The walk down wasn’t very long, but from the moment you and Jensen locked eyes when you turned the bend – you wanted to sprint the rest of the way down, kicking your shoes off in the process.

He met you just a little bit away from where his own father was standing, the man who was going to make all this official, giving your mom a lingering kiss on the cheek and a promise that you were in good hands.

He turned to you, eyeing the simple and elegant wedding dress you were wearing. “Have I told you just how amazing you look in white?”

\--

_One Year Later_

You stood backstage at one of those late night talk shows that Jensen and Jared had been invited to appear on. Their latest season had been a huge success and like most television shows, they did some PR work in between the seasons.

“So Jensen,” the dark haired host wore a smug little smirk as he leaned forward on his elbows.   
“There’s been some rumors floating around lately that you had a secret wedding in Austin last year?”

Jensen quickly stole a glance in the direction that he knew you would be waiting for him. It was so quick that you knew the cameras didn’t pick up on it, but enough of a gesture that it made your heart swell. “Actually that rumor is true.”

There was a collective gasp from the audience as Jensen threw his hands up, palm facing outward and nodding his head slowly. His smile didn’t move as he waited for the noise to die down. “Uh, Y/N and I got married a little over a year ago today. In fact, we just celebrated our anniversary in June.”

“Oh, did you do anything fun and romantic?”

Jared leaned forward now, elbowing his best friend in the process. “Actually they spent it in the hospital.”

“Oh no!” The man seemed honestly concerned while the crowd in front of them made some more interested noises. “Is everything okay with both of you?”

There was that secretive little smirk that Jensen always seemed to be wearing these days, but you knew him better than to think anything of it. “Everything is perfect fine.”

“With?” Jared elbowed him again, practically jumping up and down in his overly cushioned seat.

“With all four of us.”

The host raised his eyebrows and there was another slight gasp from the crowd, followed by an intense murmur. “Wait, four of you? As in -?”

Jensen looked towards you again, his eyes beaming with love and happiness as he spoke. “My wife and I are happy to announce that my little girl Justice Jay is going to be a big sister to a pair of twins.”

Making sure not to break eye contact, you mouthed the words over to him, “I love you so much Ackles.”

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!  
> Feedback always helps me want to write more!


End file.
